Mary P & Me
by Patricia Creamer
Summary: Life has not been easy for Selena Banks Her Mother died when she was six,her step-mother at Seven She's never healed and holds anger inside That may change after father hires Marianna. She appears to be normal but appearances can be deciving...
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents:

Introduction [Before Story]

Prologue [Something Happened]

Chapter One: Final Straw

Chapter Two: Jeffery's Plan

Chapter Three: Marianna Arrives

Chapter Four: Meeting Selena

Chapter Five: First Night

Chapter Six: Music Lessons with Ashley

Chapter Seven: Acting Out

Chapter Eight: Tea Party with Christianna

Chapter Nine: New Musical

Chapter Ten: It Can't Be… Can it?

Chapter Eleven: Operation: Scary Mary…

Chapter Twelve: Swings

Chapter Thirteen: The Truth At Last...

Chapter Fourteen: The Truth At Last… or is it?

Chapter Fifteen: Swings Again

Chapter Sixteen: Way of the Dead

Chapter Seventeen: A Change In Me

Chapter Eighteen: Welcome Home Jeffery

Chapter Nineteen: Selena's Song

Chapter Twenty: Julie who?

Chapter Twenty-one: Welcome to Today

Chapter Twenty-two: Monopoly Con-Artist

Chapter Twenty-three: Careful when you cross the street

Chapter Twenty-four: 'I won't let you leave!'

Chapter Twenty-five: No longer the same Selena

Chapter Twenty-six: Phone Message

Chapter Twenty-seven: Confessions to a Parrot

Chapter Twenty-eight: Mary's Story

Chapter Twenty-nine: A new side of Gregory Griff

Chapter Thirty: Make your Decision, and make it quick!

Chapter Thirty-one: And Starring Selena Banks as Mary Poppins!

Chapter Thirty-two: Finding who you are without me & Sweet Silver Linings

Chapter Thirty-three: New Beginnings

Epilogue: A Final Word from Selena


	2. Introduction

Introduction:

It was about six or seven years ago, and about o six or seven years ago, I Lost the most important thing to a young girl. Her mother. Have you ever lost a parent? To quote Lemony Snicket from 'A Series of Unfortunate Events': If you've ever lost someone then you know what it's like. If You haven't then you cannot possible imagine it.

Life was full of wonder back then. At least to me it was. Everything seemed so magical and mystical. It usually does to those who are young, but one day reality hits you. Reality usually hits hard! I was about Seven when reality hit me. My mother, Abigail Loretta Banks had only gone to pick up some milk from the store. We needed it to make cookies, or was it brownies? What does it matter, all that matters was that she went but never came back. It had been a couple hours and my daddy, Jeffery Simon Banks was beginning to get concerned. That was when the phone rang. Daddy went to answer the phone, and my life changed forever…

Flash forward one week, dressed in black and full of questions and confusion, I watched them bury my mother into the ground, forever. The ceremony had been closed cased, since she had been run over by a drunk driver and she did not look pleasant. Daddy refused to let me come to the hospital, he had told me that my mother wouldn't want me to see her like this. It wasn't as if there was anything I could say to her, she had died only a few minutes after the accident.

We tried to carry on life here, but daddy found it hard. I woke up one night to hear my Daddy and Grandmother Jane 'discussing' what he wanted to do. Grandmother Jane was saying he was running from his troubles, but Daddy was saying he was going away to heal and to help me heal.

About a few weeks later, we were packed up and moving from Europe to North America. Daddy said we were moving to a new country called America and we would live in a place called New York City. He told me there was a opportunity for him to work at his Cousin Jerry's company. We moved into a two storey house and had two new people living with us, There was Tabitha the Cook, and Laurie the housekeeper. America was big and very busy, people also talked with funny accents, two funny accents to be exact! Tabitha and Laurie both had them, Tabitha told me that hers was a 'Brooklyn Accent, all pure-bred Brooklyn's had them' and Laurie told me hers was 'the common American/English accent'. I found Laurie's very odd, because the English people I knew sounded NOTHING like her.

We had only been living in North America for a year when Daddy remarried. His new wife's name was Wendy, she was nice, funny and loved me, how could I NOT like her, she had great taste in little girls. Wendy had also lost her mother when she was younger, so she knew how I felt. She made it clear that she would never try to replace my mom, but she hoped I would let her into the family. I did, and for once we were happy, for the first time since my mother died. Wendy became pregnant with a baby of her own. They told me I was going to be a big sister, at first I was against this [every only child is when they first find out there going to be a sibling!] but when my baby half-sister, Christianna [That's Chris-Tee-Anna not Christina] was born, I instantly changed my mind. I would have to teach the child how to live as an English girl and an American girl.

But Tragedy always finds you…

Wendy had a heart attack, and by the time the ambulance arrived. It was too late. Wendy had taken her last breath. Back in black, holding my half sister as we watched Wendy be buried I hurt a lot. I had lost two mothers in two years. That night, in the nursery, after Christianna went to sleep, I went to my bedroom window and promised I would never get close to anyone ever again. How could I? Look what happened when I did.

On my bedside table, My two mothers, Abigail and Wendy watch over me. They remind me of my heartache. They remind me to keep my guard up, they turned me into the girl I am today.

I must never get to close, I must protect Christianna. I must not let anyone penetrate the shield I have placed over my family.

When you add someone, it makes the tears fall. I have cried to many times. I will not ever shed a tear again.

I Cannot…


	3. Prolouge

Prologue: Selena's Blog:

When I wrote that depressing thing a year ago, I didn't know what was about to happen to me. Then again, how could I? I mean for starters, nobody knows what's going to happen a minute from now. You Could Guess, but if you were in my place then, you'd never be able to predict what would be about to happen. Not even me or my half-sister Christianna. Something Happened, that's hard to explain. I could sit here for hours trying to make you understand, but that would be a waste. If I sit here and blab about it, you'll never understand it or learn it for yourself. So for that reason I'm going to tell you what happened to me, and let you figure out what happened on your own.

We were still living in New York, and I was a wreck, just nobody knew it! I had built myself a wall, and wasn't going to bring it down for anything. Or anyone for that matter. My father's company had taken off a few years ago and was now a billion dollar corporation. Which of course meant, we were stinking rich! We moved from Brooklyn and into a fine estate just outside Manhattan. I attended a School for the Arts [Theatre, Music, Art, Dance, Writing, etc…]in Greenwich Village with my best friend Ashley and until a few years ago, Ashley's sister Vanessa. Vanessa was now living in England with her aunt because she was accepted into this fancy boarding school. I was a very disobedient person to some people and a wonderful girl to less people. Only a handful had the pleasure of knowing the REAL Selena Abigail Banks.

Life was mine, I followed my own rules and nobody Else's. I went by my way and I loved it. I only ever really listened to my father and Drama teacher Ms. Whisnap. My half sister Christianna adored me and wanted to be me. She did whatever I said and we often found ourselves in situations because of it.

I did'nt care. Why should I? I have my reasons for why I am the Way I am and that was good enough for me. I didn't really need anyone else.

Or so I Thought…


	4. Chapter One: The Final Straw

Chapter One:

This house was out of control, no doubt about it! Jeffery Simon Banks paced back and forth in his study trying to figure something out, but it seemed hopeless. He sat at his desk; he picked up a photograph that showed three people. One was himself, a few years younger, the other was a little nine year old girl and the other was a toddler. All happy, all seemingly the other side of the desk was two other photographs, in those was a 14 [turning 15] year old teenager with a track record, countless awards, her own desk in detention and flawless grades (you try figuring that one out… Jeffery knew he sure as hell could'nt), the other one was a 7 [turning eight] year old girl with an over active imagination, independence, an attitude, a kelpto in training, and adorer of the 14 year old.

Jeffery held to two Photographs and compaired them. How the hell did these happy, innocent children, become the other two troublemakers? How was he supposed to trust them alone for a month while he was on a buisness trip in Chicago! He sure could'nt drive back to New York every night. How did they expect him to leave them after what happened tonight?

_It had only been a few hours ago when everything happened. It was 5 o'clock and Jeffery was expecting his youngest home now and his eldest home in 30 minutes. Sure enough a few moments later the door opened. He heard two people come in. At the doorway were young Christianna and his eldest daughter Selena's best friend Ashley Grimmes. _

"_Daddy, I'm home!" Christianna called as she rushed to give him a hug._

"_Hey tigger!" Jeffery said as he returned the hug._

_Christianna broke the hug and gave her dad a look. "Daddy, I'm Pumpkin. Selena's Tigger." She corrected him._

"_I thought Selena was kiddo?" he told Christianna._

"_No tigger!"_

"_Then who's kiddo?"_

_Christianna shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" With that, Christianna got up and ran into the other room. "I'm gonna watch Hannah Montana now!" she called as she left._

_Ashley stood in the doorway holding Christianna's backpack, her own backpack and her guitar case. "Hello Mr. Banks."_

"_Hey Ashley, how was she today?"_

"_It was her best day all week. She only cond one person out of their snack today. She has a sheet of easy multiplplication for homework that's due tommorow. Oh, don't forget that this month of 'Kids after School' ends next week and next month enrollment is due by Friday." Ashley told Jeffery._

"_Thanks, I'll pop by Friday andfill out the forms and bring the cheque." He told her. "and thank you for bringing her home tonight. I owe you."_

"_Don't worry about it Mr. Banks. I had to come here anyways for me and Selly's guitar lesson tonight."_

"_that's right…um, just make your self comfortable as you wait for Selena to get home." He told her._

_Ashley nodded and went into the living room and waited with Christianna._

_About an hour later, Jeffery was worried. Selena should have been home twenty minutes ago. Ashley and Selena's Guitar teacher would be here in a few moments, and if Selena was late he'd have to pay extra for extended lessons so Selena would be all caught up. _

_Ashley came out into the Den where Jeffery was. "Have you heard from her?" she asked hopefully._

_Jeffery shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't."_

_At that moment the doorbell rang. Jeffery quickly got up and headed for the door. "That had better be her!" he called. _

_Ashley followed and Christianna pulled herself away from the television to come watch. Jeffery opened the door and it all came down hill from there. At the door was a teenager who was escorted by a police officer. Sadly, that teenager was…_

"_SELENA ABIGAIL BANKS!" Jeffery boomed._

"_Hi Daddy…" Selena said sweetly with a little angel smile."How are you?"_

_Jeffery ignored her. "What did she do officer?" he asked._

"_She was caught sneaking into the park after hours, Again!"_

"_Again?" Jeffery moaned._

"_Again?!" Ashley added._

"…_Again" Selena admitted_

"_I'm going to let you guys deal with this." The officer said. He then turned to Selena. "This is your last warning kid. I catch you one more time, there's going to be trouble!"_

_The officer then left and Selena came inside. Selena and Jeffery stared at each other for an awkward moment. Ashley sensed that a fight was about to break out. _

"_C'mon Christianna…" she said starting to pull her away._

_Christianna broke away. "Nuh uh! I wanna watch."_

"_Christianna, go into the other room with Ashley and start your homework." Jeffery told her._

_Christianna grumbled and obeyed miserably. Once they had left Jeffery turned to his eldest daughter._

"_Daddy…" Selena began to explain, but was cut off instantly._

"_Dammit Selena! How many times do we have to go through this garbage!" he yelled. "Why can't I get through to you! When are you going to be responcible and understand that you cannot do whatever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want. It doesn't work that way!"_

"_I understand daddy, I just disagree and choose to do things my way. Also, I'm owning up to it, Which IS taking responsibility!" Selena spat back._

"_No Selena. Your only 14, a minor. You don't get that right do not have that right to do what ever you want yet. Also that's NOT what I mean and you perfectly well know it." Jeffery replied. "I don't know what it takes to get through to you…"_

_Selena rolled her eyes. "You already said that." _

_Jeffrey gave her a cold look, and Selena instantly backed down._

"_and I'm supposed to leave YOU in charge for a month… what a joke!" he said._

"_What?" Selena asked. "A month?! What are you talking about?" _

"_I'm supposed to go to Chicago for a month to set up our new branch. And now I'm thinking that there crazy because there's no way this house can last for a month without going insane!"_

"_Wait, your going to Chicago for a month. When were you going to tell us, after you came back." Selena demanded angrily._

"_You have no right to be angry here, Young Lady."_

_Selena crossed her arms. "Oh really? How about the fact that you promised no more buisness trips for a year. How about all that garbage you told us about 'being tired of missing out on our lives'. Was that all just words to you?" Selena shouted with fury._

"_Hold on here, there's a bit more to it than that… Wait a minute, don't you try to remove attention from the fact that you were just escorted home by the Police. THE POLICE! Do you not understand how bad that is? Do you? Also, you were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago. Ashley has been here for almost a half hour waiting for you. Your just lucky that Angus isnt here yet for your lesson." Jeffrey yelled. _

"_What about you! You're not keeping YOUR word. What about your commitments. Or does that only apply outside this house." Selena retorted._

"_You do not talk to me that way, you are the child.I'm the adult."_

_Selena rolled her eyes. "whatever, I'm going to bed." Selena then decended up the grand staircase towards her and Christianna's room._

"_Selena… SELENA GET BACK HERE!"_

"_NO!" she yelled as she slamed the door shut._

_In the living room, Ashley tried to keep Christianna focused on her homework, but even she couldn't ignore the words being exchanged between her best friend and her best friend's father. Jeffery came into the living room. "You should probably head on out now. I don't think the lesson is going to happen tonight. I'm sorry."_

_Ashley got up and picked up her things. "It's alright. Tell Selena I'll catch her at school tommorow. Bye Mr. Banks, See you after school Christianna."_

_Ashley waved and left. Jeffery turned to his youngest. "You, gotta go to bed now."_

_Christianna stoodup. "But it's only 7!" she complained._

_Jeffrey gave her a look and Christianna backed down and unwillingly gave in. "Fine, Night!"_

How did it get to this? A battle everynight. What was he supposed to do? He tried to parent her properly but she never let him in. He tried to be paitcent but that got him nowhere. He didn't know his own daughter and as far as he knew, he would never.

How was he supposed to trust his children alone [not counting Tabitha and Lousie, the staff.] for a whole month. He could'nt. His family was divided and he couldn't fix it from Chicago. It was him agenst Selena. Christianna was with Selena , she worshiped the ground her half sister walked on. That wasn't all bad. She tried to set a good example around Christianna. Still things always happen.

"I'm royally screwed arint i?" he asked the photo's of Selena's Mom and Christianna's mom. The room was silent, and that was all he needed. "I thought so…"

Jeffrey had a cup of coffee and went to bed. Over stress and unsure what to do. His plan was to sleep on it and maybe find a way out of this craziness.

At this point it was all he could do…


	5. Chapter Two: Jeffrey's Plan

Chapter two: Jeffery's Plan

The next morning, the Banks family sat at the kitchen island. Eating in slience. Last nights words and anger had simmered down, but not forgotten. Tabitha had cooked a pancakes and omlettes for them to eat. Which was something she normally did whenever a fight broke out between the family. It seemed stupid to Louise how Tabitha always thought that food could fix this family.

"It's not food they need, but a shrink. A live-in one!" Louise would tell Tabitha after the kids left for school and Jeffery was at work. "No amount of batter and egg can put humpty dumpty together again."

Tabitha would smile smuggly and respond sarasticly. "If Memory serves me correctly, Humpty Dumpty _was _and egg! Technically, it's egg you need to put an egg back together… you know what I mean."

Jeffery was still annoyed, but he knew Selena. Selena would never come to him, so he had to make the first move. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I understand you're mad. I have'nt been around for a while these last two years. I know it's been hard on you and Christianna. But that's no excuse for what you're doing." He began calmly. "You need to learn, growup, forgive and…"

"Forget?!" she replied rudely. "The fact that you can even think to ask me to do that is awful." She put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to school." She called just before she slammed the door.

Jeffrey sighed. He looked down at his plate and took a bite. He looked back up again and saw Christianna,Tabitha and Lousie looking at him expectingly. Obviously waiting for a reaction. "I'm not going to freak out." He told them. Tabitha went back to the dishes, and Louise began to get ready to take Christianna to school.

A couple hours later, Jeffrey was at work. Happily avoiding the problems at home. Until he remembered his buisness trip. At that moment, his cousin Jerry popped in his office.

"Hey Cousin. Ready for Chicago?!" he asked him.

"I was born ready, but am deeply regeting the choice to go." Jeffrey replied dully.

Jerry walked over and sat on the corner of his desk. "Selena still pissed off at you?"

Jeffrey sighed and nodded. "I don't know what to do with that girl!" he exclaimed. "Hey wait a minute, how'd you know about last night?"

Jerry smiled. "A little birdie told me. A Twitter Birdie to be exact. See…" he told him holding out his iPhone. On the screen was Selena's Twitter Page, and her current Message read out to: **SelenaBanks** :_** I am so pissed at my Dad he's breaking his promise again and then trying to focus on something i least i take credit when i screw up!**_

"You have Selena on Twitter! She never lets me in on anything!" he cried.

"Maybe she would if you had a Twitter. I Mean people don't just constantly blurt out there Tweets!" Jerry told him. "So what happened?"

Jeffrey told Jerry all about the police and Selena, then about Selena getting mad about the trip and how they werent speaking to each other.

"That's tough." Jerry said. "My suggestion is that for now. You 'let it go'. Go on the trip. Maybe the time away will help you guys out. Then when you get back try to save your family."

"Would'nt going on the trip make Selena hate me?" Jeffrey asked Jerry.

Jerry shurgged. "It may, but it doesn't matter now. You can't back out , if she hates you for a few days what harm will it do. She'll get over it. She's 14 , she's going to hate you a billion times in your life. Might as well get used to it."

Jeffrey nodded in agreement. "There's only one probem with this 'full proof plan'. I cannot trust Selena alone for a month, and I cannot leave Christianna without a caregiver for that long either."

"They can't go and stay with Grandma?" Jerry asked.

"No" he repiled. "I cant pull them out of school for such a long time. They'll get in trouble with the school board."

"Right, right…" he replied. "Oh, wait a second. I think I got your solution!" he cried happily as he stood up. "A buddy of mine did this when he got into Army. Hire a nanny!"

Jeffrey looked up a Jerry with a comical expression. " A nanny? What is this 1910? I mean, isnt that kinda old-fashioned, out of date and well weird!"

"No, people do that all the time. You contact the right people and you can hire one."

"I dunno Jer. I mean, hire a person to move into our house. That seems a little weird." He said uncertainly. "What are these people like. Millions of Mary Poppins wannabes?"

Jerry shrugged. "Not all the time. Some go for the 'Nanny McPhee approch." He joked.

"Ha ha!" he replied sarcarsicly. "I guess I could look into it. Do you know where your friend called?"

"No, but I can find out" Jerry said as he ran out of the office.

About a few minutes later he returned with a list of information. Jeffery made every call and contacted every paper. Jeffrey hung up the phone from the last call and sighed. "Now all we do is wait…" he said satisfied.

"You forgot one other thing. You gotta tell the kids…"

"Dammit!"

Jeffrey had recived some calls during the day about applicants that would be coming for an interview. All he had to do now was pick one and tell the girls. When he got home Christianna and Selena were already there. "Hello girls. How was your day?" he asked carefully and meekly.

"Okay…" Christianna replied sliently.

"Great, until I had to go home!" Selena retorted.

"Yeah about that…" Jeffrey began. "About freaking out last night, that probably wasn't the greatest way to get through to you. There's obviously something going on that you don't wanna talk about yet. And I have to respect that. My only request is that all law breaking for everyone in this house stops starting now."

Selena rolled her eyes. Clearly this was some lame attempt to get her to be okay with him going. Which was something she wasn't okay with. Selena adjusted her wavy brunette extension clip so it wouldn't fall and turned to her father. "You just don't want to go away with a feeling guilty so your're trying to make me be okay with you abandoning us." She stated.

"Oh boy Selena. You are way off!" he said to himself. "Not at all!" was what he replied to his daughter.

"Fine. I accept your 'truce' whatever thingy… for now." She said. Giving in a little. "How was work?"

"It was… interesting. My cousin Jerry helped me solve the 'whos gonna watch you guys when I'm away' problem." He slowly said. Easing in to the point.

"Oh did he finally get you to TRUST YOUR DAUGHTER!" Selena said with annoyance.

"I thought we were on truce!" Jeffery stated.

"Sorry, So how did you solve the 'problem'?" she asked honestly curious.

"He said to… hire… a…Hire a nanny…"

Selena's eyes widened. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! HIRE SOME PERFECT STRANGER TO LEAVE US WITH! ARE YOU HIGH?" she freaked.

"I did'nt know what else to do. I cannot leave Christianna alone for that long, let alone you!"

"So what, I'm totally unrealiable now that you don't even trust me with my sister!" Selena said bitterly.

Jeffery tried to explain to Selena but she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Do you honestly expect me to live with some old Mary Poppins poser with nothing better to do with their time than raise other people's children?! I wont do it! I refuse to be treated like a baby and to be put in the care of a Live in Babysitter. I'm not a child!" she yelled.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one, stop wasting you life and my time with these stupid stunts and GROWUP! Hear me? What ever thing you wont let go of, just deal with it and Grow up!" he yelled.

Selena didn't respond. Instead she got up, bumped Jeffery, ran into her room, and slammed the door.

Christianna was silent. She gave him an angry look. All she said was "That goes for me too!" and she got up and went into her and Selena's room.

Jeffery went into his study and slammed the door himself.

Louise came into the kitchen and walked over to Tabitha. "I guess there going hungry tonight." Tabitha said.

"Told you batter and eggs wouldn't fix this family…" Louise replied.


	6. Chapter Three: Marianna

Chapter Three: Marianna

Jerry gave Jeffery the next few days off so he could get ready and interview the nannies that would be coming for the position.

Selena and Christianna seemed too suddenly, oddly alright about everything. This made him nervous. Selena never just changed her mind unless there was something else to it. Something about Selena's current 'happiness' didn't sit right with him. Jeffrey decided he didn't care about whatever she was up to right now. He'd deal with everything when he got back.

It was about Noon. Christianna was in class, and hopefully Selena was too. Christianna would be at the rec-center after school for a few hours and Selena had some rehursal for something. He'd lost track of what she was rehursing for THIS week. She was ALWAYS in some rehursal of some sort. When she wasn't in the Office, being escorted by officers or locking herself in her room.

He had recived calls from 20 applicants who were to come today. Jeffrey just prayed there would be at least one he could leave with the children. Jeffrey and Louise had spent the whole morning making the house look presentable. Now it was noon and he was as ready as he could be. At precicley 3 o'clock there was a knock at the door. Jeffrey sighed and got up. "Let it begin…" he said to himself.

When Lousie opened the door, she expected most of the applicants there, or at least some. Instead when she opened the door there was only one person. "You here for the job?" she asked a little confused. The woman nodded. "Come this way." Louise said as she let her in.

Louise led her into the Den, where Jeffrey was waiting. The door opened and the Woman walked into the den.

"You are the father of Selena and Christianna Banks, are you not?" she asked abruptly.

Jeffrey looked up just noticing her entrance. "Pardon?"

"You are the father of Selena and Christianna correct?" she asked again.

"Oh, yes. Yes I am." He walked over to her and held out his hand, as if to shake hands. "I am Jeffrey Simon-Banks. And you are?"

"Mary P-"she began, but the stopped. "Marianna" she finally responed.

Marianna was very different then most people he'd seen in New York. She was thin, but not unhealthily thin. She had dark hair that appeared to be natural. She wore a full coat and hat. In her hands was an Umbrella with some kind of bird for a handle, and a strange looking bag. She stood up straightly and appeared to be very proper.

She looked at his outstretched hand curiously. Jeffrey waited a few more moments, when he realised she wasn't going to shake his hand. He instantly put his hand down.  
"Um, have you brought your refrences, May I see them?" he asked, hoping for recovery from the awkwardness.

"I make it a point never to give refrences, a very old fashioned idea to MY mind." She stated a matter-of-factly.

"I see…" he said quietly. "How about a tour?" he offered unsurely. He had no idea what he should be doing right now. So he was pretty much just winging it!

"We'll get to that. But first, on your advertisement, you never said why you needed or anything about the children. I'd like to know."

Jeffrey had purposely left out information about the children. How could he say anything to do them justice? Anything he wrote would give the wrong idea about them. Believe me, he tried!

"All right."He began. He walked her over to a large shelf in the living room. "This right here is Selena." He said pointing to a collage frame, with a picture from each year. From her first year to currently. Marianna looked at Selena curiously; she looked oddly at the recent pictures of her.

"Everything alright?" he asked her uncertainly when he saw her looking at Selena weirdly.

"Huh? Oh yes. My this Selena she's seems to be quite talented." She said refrencing to the awards in her name that were scattered about her shelf.

"She's… something alright" he answered honestly.

"Now I can safely assume that this young one here is Christianna, can't I?" she asked pointing to a school photo of Christianna.

"Yes you can. Christianna may seem to be an angel, but trust me. She's more than what meets the eye. She's pretty intellegent." Jeffrey told Marianna.

Marianna nodded. "Where are they currently?" she asked.

"Christianna's probably at the rec-center now, if not just arriving. Selena's at one of her rehursal things. I don't know what for. I've lost count." He admitted, staring at a photo of the girls.

Marianna turned and looked at him. She seemed as if she was studying him. Jeffrey turned back and saw her looking at him. Something about her seemed a bit off. Yet not in a totally negitive way. Mostly she seemed mysterious. Then again, Jeffrey knew nothing of this profession, maybe they'd all be like that.

Once again, Jeffrey didn't know what to do. There was that awkward silence again. Marianna turned back to the shelf and examined two photos side by side. One was closer to Selena's side, and the other to Christianna's.

"Who are they?" she asked abruptly.

"They are Wendy and Abigail." He said. "My, uh… late...wives…" he stumbled out uncertianly.

Marianna turned back to him. A curious look on her face. "Wives?" she repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, Abigail and I were married until about eight, nine years ago. She was tragicly killed by a car while going to get milk for her and Selena to bake cookies." He said. "A about a year later, I met Wendy. And we were married about 10 months later. Christianna was born. A few months later, she suffered a heart attack, and well… you get the picture." He finished, appearing to be unbothered by it

Marianna's piercing blue eyes shot right threw him. Almost as if she could tell by looking at him that he was far from being unbothered. As if she knew the hardship it was for him. Not that Marianna would ever say anything. He could tell by looking at her that it was something she'd never do. As if she'd think it was out of her place. Marianna was very old fashioned. He could tell that right off the bat.

"Now let's talk buisness." She began. "What is it that is expected and such?"

"Well, Selena and Christianna would be I guess, in your charge. And when I'm away on buisness, dealing with things like school meetings and seeing that they get to concerts and games and other things like that. Making sure that they do what there supposed to I suppose." Jeffrey explained.

Marianna looked at him, as if she was hiding amusment. There was something about they way she looked right through him that constantly kept him on his feet. He felt as if she was easily unimpressed and as if he was doing something wrong. But at this point, he didn't care as long as the nanny wasn't a murder, kidnapper or anything like that. He was that desprete. He wished that Abigail was there. She knew more about this than he did. On top of that, she herself had, had a nanny. Then he remembered that she rarely spoke of her. As if it was a secret. Jeffrey began to get so lost in his memories. He forgot Marianna was still there and looking at him expectantly.

"Ahem, Mr. Banks." She called.

"Sorry…" he said, coming back to reality. "I spaced out for a moment. Where were we?"

Marianna smiled. "Don't you remember?" she asked.

"Sorry, I cannot seem to." He answered honestly.

"You had just hired me and were going to give me instruction." She told him. Appearing to be pleasently pleased, only he couldn't tell why.

"I did? Oh right I, uh, did…" he replied uncertianly. He couldn't remember that but it must of happened. "All right, everything you need to know… Uh, this way." He said leading her up the stairs.

He lead her to a double doorway. He opened it and lead her into a giant room. There were two beds, two closets which were ridiclously large. The room appeared to be divided.

One half was decorated with pink, orange, yellow and light purple items. There was a pink and orange chandellier. Yellow and Purple closet. A pink bookshelf, which held books with titles like: 'Barbie goes Shopping', "Disney Princess: The Perfect Dress', and 'Baby-sitters Club, Little Sister: Karen's School Picture'.Marianna hadnt heard of any of these .There was a Television with a HD & Blue Ray DVD Player. A Wii, Playstation and purple Hannah Montana PSP were places beside it, and beside a shelf of games and Movies. There were Bean-bag chairs and a couple dance pads. It was the ulitimate little girls room.

The second half's basic design was symeterical from the first half. But there were some very distintive differences. First, the colour scheme was different. Where as the first had been Bright Pink,Orange, Yellow,Gold and Light Purple. This one was Blue, Green, Dark Purple, Silver and Black. There was a black bookshelf, decorated with posters of people and stickers. The shelf flooded with titles like : 'Twilight', 'Alice in Wonderland', 'Harry Potter', 'Lord of the Rings & The Hobbit', and 'Gossip Girl'. Marianna only knew one of those names. This half also had a T.V.,but slightly bigger, and thinner. Jeffrey assured her that was a goodthing. This half had a desk, guitar, keyboard and some technical equipment. There was a computer and a Laptop. There were posters everywhere, of people like : 'Ashlee Simpson', 'Demi Lovato', 'Orlando Bloom', 'Twilight Cast', and some others. Near the Instruments were framed photos that appeared to be signed, people like: 'Ashley Tisdale', 'Selena Gomez', 'Audrey Hepburn', cast of some Televison shows, 'Kelly Clarkson', 'Dick Van Dyke','John Ritter' and 'Julie Andrews'.

Both sides had a telephone pluged in the wall. There was a divider than ran halfway down the room. It ended in the middle of the doorway. Jeffrey explained that was the reasoning for the double door. Opposite the entrance was another double door leading into the shared bathroom. Each end of the bathroom had a door which lead into the person's closet.

Marianna could not believe how spoiled these girls were.

"This is the girls room. The Pink side is Christianna's, the blue is Selena." He explained. He led her into the giant bathroom/spa. About half way on the wall was a single door. Jeffrey opened it and showed her a beautiful and Large room.

"This is yours. We used to use it when one of the girls had a sleepover. The one not having the sleepover slept in here to escape the other one." He told her.

Marianna walked in and looked around. "I believe this will do quite well."

Jeffrey's watch beeped. "Oh right. I have to go and pickup the girls. I hate it when I gotta go get both. There on opposite sides of New York."

"I can go and get one." Marianna offered. "I'm going to meet them anyways, might as well."

"That's actually a good idea." Jeffrey said. "Why don't you go get Selena, I'll get Christianna and we'll meet back here for dinner. Tabitha's making roast chicken. Warning: That is a favorite here. So we'd better hurry."

Marianna nodded. "Where can I find Selena?"

"At school. She attends Dowsley Acadamy for the Arts in Greenwich. She'll be waiting for me, now you, in the auditorium. She'll be finishing rehursal now."

"Very well." Marianna said.

"Very Well…" Jeffrey repeated.

With that, They headed off. Jeffrey to Peter Alistar Academy in Manhattan, and Marianna to Dowsley Academy for the Arts in Greenwich.

Marianna had no idea what to expect. "She looks so much like her…" she said under her breath.

_Do we have a problem with that?_ A low voice responded. _Were not feeling anything , are we?_ It continued, almost tauntingly.

Marianna gave a concided huff. "Practically perfect people never premitt sentiement to muddle their thinking" she replied in a hushed wisper.

And with that she headed off to meet Selena.


	7. Chapter Four: Meeting Selena

Chapter Four: Meeting Selena:

At about 3:45 Marianna was marching up the steps at Dowley Academy for the Arts. The building was large and grand, and from what Marianna could tell it was elite too. The students dressed in Uniform outfits, which appeared to come in different variety. There were oxford shirts which came in white, Golf tee which was in Light blue and white, Long Black pleaded skirt, dress pants, a tie, and outdoor weather apparel like sweaters and coats. Marianna wandered the Main floor, as attempted to find the Auditorium.

As she walked a smartly dressed woman approched her. "excuse me, can i help you?"

Marianna turned to her. "Yes actually, I'm looking for the auditorium. I'm here to get Selena Banks."

The woman looked over Marianna. A Nice girl like her, looking for Selena. She had her pity. Selena came with trouble, and a mouth to match. "It's just down the hall, turn a left at the corner"

"Thank you." Marianna said, and she followed her directions.

Marianna finally reached the large oak doors that led to the Auditorium. She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes.

The auditorium was a large and beautiful theatre. On stage, there was what appeared to be a rehearsal. On stage was two people. One male, one female. They appeared to be in a disagreement. The male was dressed in a snappy striped shirt with a lime green hat and pants. He was very clean looking and very snazzy. The girl was wearing half knee high pink sparkly boots, A knee length bright pink glitter skirt, a white tank with light pink rhinestones and a cropped pink leather sparkly jacket. She had curly blonde hair and looked familiar.

They two were singing a song about wanting to be famous.  
"I WANT IT ALL....."  
they sang cheerily.

"You want the world nothing less then the glam and the press to be giving you the best reviews." The duo sang together.

Extra Dancers in the background behind them were showing off their moves as they began to list a bunch of places.

"Tokyo"

"Moscow"

"Bollywood"

The chours began to slowly hum 'We want it'. By the time they hit 'It', the duo quickly chanted 'We want it all' They held the last note for a moment and the music cut as the lights flashed and miniature sparklers went off.

Marianna stood in shock. This was so surreal. She'd never seen anything like this before…

First of all. What were half of these Females wearing! They were showing more leg then she was ever used to.

Second, What was this? The sparklers, the music, the craziness on stage. What kind of rehearsal was this. It didn't seem like anything she'd ever seen before.

Marianna stared in confusion. It took her a moment to remember why she was there. When she did, she immediately walked up to the front of the stage. There was an woman upfront. She was giving complements and criticism to the performers on stage. So naturally, Marianna decided that she was the director.

"Excuse me?" Marianna asked, tapping the director on the shoulder. The director turned to her. "One moment dear." She said.

The director walked on stage and congratulated the duo Marianna had been watching earlier. They looked perfectly happy, cheerful and pleasant. After she was finished, the director addressed everyone. "All right everyone. Take 5, after we'll go over the upcoming auditions and then you can all leave. Please put all costumes BACK ON THE APPROPRIATE HANGER! Same with all props. They must all go back to their proper stop!"

"Yes Mrs. Beasley." The students repiled monotonely, as they did as they were instructed.

The director turned right back to Marianna. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she walked back over to her. "How may I be of service?" she asked.

"I am here to get Selena. I'm am her newly hired nanny, and I have been requested to introduce myself to her and bring her home by dinner time." Marianna said, stopping herself when she realised she was babbling. Why was she babbling? Was she really that unsure about meeting this person.

"Alright." She said. Mrs. Beasley turned back to the stage. "Selena!" she barked. "Come here."

Marianna was expecting the brunette girl from the photos to come over. Instead the blonde 'Glittery' one waltzed over. "Yes, Mrs Beasley?" she asked ever-so sweetly.

"Some one here to see you, She is your new Nanny." Mrs. Beasley said. She looked as if she was curious as to what would happen. As if she knew something that Marianna didn't . "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Selena was smiling sweetly. So sweet. Too Sweet. Something didn't seem right!

Marianna looked up at the blonde girl. Almost instantly, after the director walked away. Selena's sweet, angelic smile and expression, Dropped to a cold, hating, and annoyed one.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded rudely. Her fake sweetness had instantly melted away.

Marianna was slightly taken aback by this. Never in all her years had this happened. "I am Marianna. Your Nanny. Your Father has requested that I accompany you home this evening."

Selena snorted angrily. "Great! Now I need an escort. Dammit! Hold on, lemme change!"

Selena walked backstage. Marianna needed a moment. This may be harder than she thought. If that was a preview on what the rest of this would be like then there were some rocky waters up ahead. Selena hadn't even been gone for a minute, when she emerged from backstage.

Marianna couldn't believe her eyes! This Selena wasn't anything like that Glamour girl she'd seen on stage. The pink and the glitter had been traded in for some old worn dark jeans, a long white tee shirt, a yellow slightly puffy pleather jacket that cut off halfway down the stomach and bright red converse. As if the wardrobe wasn't enough, The first Selena had left with bouncy, girlie, pretty wavy curly hair. This New Selena had long dark kind of twisted hair. On her back was a worn Camo backpack by 'Dickies'. Her hair was in a basic ponytail. Although it worked on her, it was like a new phenomenon for Marianna. She'd never seen anyone dress like this. She'd never seen so much skin show. Their arms, upper chests and legs were showing like crazy. They wore freakishly high-heels and were constantly talking into their cellphones.

"Ready to go or what!" Selena barked.

"Huh? Oh, yes…, Come along." Marianna said as she led Selena out of the auditorium. Selena Instantly pulled herself. "I know my way around here damn it. I've been going here for years. I'm not a dog. I can take care of myself. We don't need you. Your only here because my dad thinks your going to be some sort of punishment for me because we got into an argument. Once he gets over it, you'll be gone. So just stay out of my way and we'll get along great!" Selena said acting just awful to Marianna.

Marianna didn't seemed bothered one bit. That Bothered Selena. "What your name again?" she asked.

"Marianna, but I must say. I do not quite agree with you. If you could take care of yourself you wouldn't need to be punished and hence that would mean I wouldn't be here. Now you listen to me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So you'd better get used to me!" Marianna said in an icy tone.

Marianna was giving Selena such a cold glare she could feel it in her blood. Selena just ignored it. "Is that a threat or a promise!" she demanded.

"Whats the difference?" Marianna asked.

"If I have to tell you, you'll never learn." She said. Selena then walked away at a rather quick speed. Marianna tried hard to hurry up and catch her. Selena looked over her shoulder and saw Marianna coming. "I just have one thing to say. If you knew what was best, you'd back off."

"You're not a very big threat to me Selena!" Marianna stated honestly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Selena said in a cutesy mocking tone.

Selena suddenly bolted. Marianna sped after her a lightning speed. Selena kept looking over her shoulder and she couldn't believe how she was tailing her. Selena looked ahead. There was a policeman a few crossroads away. She had a plan. Selena sneakily slowed down without her knowing. Marianna finally caught up and grabbed her arm.  
"Selena! Don't Run Away From Me! Let me take you home with me now!" Marianna shouted over the voices.

"What?" Selena called pretending to not hear her. "Say that again."

"Let me take you home with me now!" she repeated.

The Policeman began to walk down the street in their direction. "LOUDER I CANT HERE YOU!" she shouted.

"LET ME TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME!" she shrieked.

Selena's eyes widened. People stopping to see what was going on. "I don't want to go with you. Leave me alone stranger." She said as a terrified look came over her face and she began to runaway from Marianna.

Marianna watched her run, so confused. Marianna was about to give up, when she noticed something. Or more correctly, lack of something. Selena had run off with her bag! Marianna's eyes widened and ran after her. "Selena come back here!" Marianna called after her.

Selena heard her and began to run faster. "Leave me alone. I don't want to go with you. I want to go to my home you freak."

The police officer was watching as Selena ran by him. He caught her arm. "Whats the matter child?"

"Let me go, she's trying to get me to go with her. I Don't even know her!" she cried as she broke free from the officer and ran again.

The officer stood dumbstruck at Selena's abruptness. Marianna pushed passed him calling her name. The officer instantly knew who she was. A pedophile!

He called for backup and ran after Marianna, who was running after Selena, who was running until Marianna was no longer a problem in her life.

Selena quickly ducked into a corner, as Marianna and the officer ran right past her. Selena, after she made sure that they weren't around, laughed wickedly to herself. Sometimes she was just to good to believe!

Now Selena only made one mistake. She hadn't gone straight home. Selena decided she'd give it an hour just to seem more realistic. She also needed to get her story straight on why Marianna wasn't with her. She had figured it out and was now on her way home.

"Oh daddy, it was awful. She had this crazed look in her eyes and it was terrifying. She then said she wanted to take me away. But I didn't want to go! So I ran away and hid for a bit. Until I was sure I was safe." Selena rehearsed.

Selena arrived at the front door and rang the door bell. She waited for someone to answer, when she heard a siren behind her. Selena turned around and saw a cop car pull up in front of the house. Out walked the officer from the street and the chief. She reconisged him from the times she's been 'downtown'.

The officer then went to the back door and opened it. Out stepped a tall, thin woman. With Peering Blue eyes that she could see from all the way she was standing!

"Ah crap!" Selena said.

To make matters worse, as they were walking over to Selena. The front door opened. Selena turned and her dad was standing in the doorway. "What's going on?!" he said as soon as he saw the oh to familiar flashing lights. "Please Selena, please. Tell me this isnt about you!" Jeffrey begged.

"Well…not technically." Selena said meekly.

The officer, chief and Marianna walked up to Selena and her father. "How can I help you officers?"

"Nothing today, sir." The officer told him. "You daughter can though. After you ran, and we caught Marianna here. We got reason to believe that maybe what you were saying isn't true."

" I don't undertand sir…" Selena lied, hoping to find someway out of this.

"Is this, or is this not your nanny!" the chief snapped.

Selena looked over at her dad, who looked confused. She knew she couldn't go through with it now. "Its my nanny…" she said glumly and defeated.

Marianna had a tiny victory smile form at the ends of her mouth. But it disappeared as fast as it came.

The police left and let Selena alone out front the house with her confused father, and her probably pissed off nanny.

She was doomed!


	8. Chapter Five: First Night

Chapter Five: First Night

The Cop cars pulled away, and Selena stood awkwardly between her father in the doorway and Marianna behind her. Although she was facing her dad, she could tell that Marianna's icy blue eyes were staring at her from behind. Just like they had back at the school.

"What was that all about?" Jeffrey asked to the both of them, but looking at Selena expecting her to answer.

_What am I supposed to say? To prove that I can be responcible I had the cops think the new nanny was a pedofile who wanted to kidnap me. When she was really only after me because I stole her bag and ran off with it… _Selena thought to herself. _Yeah, because that after all is REAL mature…oh dammit! I'm screwed!_

"It's kind of a long story…" Selena began, but before she could continue Marianna cut her off.

"It was a misunderstanding, Selena ran off with my bag as a joke and when I chased after her they though I was planning to kidnap her." Marianna lied. "Isnt that right Selena."

She wasn't asking her if it was right. Marianna was telling her it was and that she'd better go with it. Marianna's lie was so convincing. Mainly because it sounded like something she would do. Selena almost believed it herself. "Yes it is."

"What a relief! I guess Marianna was what you needed. Keep it up!" Jeffery said to the two of them. "Now come along. Dinner's ready, and Christianna's waiting to meet you." Jeffery said.

Jeffery headed inside. Marianna walked inside, passing Selena. She turned to the teenager, who was staring at her curiously. She didn't understand. Why did Marianna lie for her? Selena tried to get her falsely arrested. Most people would have tattled instantly! Yet, Marianna had lied for her. Why?

"Are you coming?" she asked her. Something about the way she was looking at her made Selena scared. Selena was not easily scared. Very rarely was she even nervous.

"Why?" Selena asked her, and she wasn't talking about dinner.

"Because dinner's ready. Didn't you hear your father?" Marianna said looking subtley pleased with herself.

"You know damn well what I mean." Selena snapped.

Marianna and Selena stared each other down. A few moments later Marianna finally spoke. "I never explain anything!" she said and she walked off.

Dinner was awkward. Selena hardly said a word. Christianna copied her sister and did the same. Which meant it was silent. Jeffrey tried to start converstaions without much luck. Marianna kind of just studied everyone silently. Trying to figure them out.

Selena was finally the one to speak first. "So you never said when you leave dad." She stated dully.

"I leave in one day." He said. "Today, being that one day." He added quietly.

Selena dropped her cutlery and gave him a pissed look. "You're leaving tommorow! When!"

"Technically tonight. At 2 pm."

Selena's arms slammed down on the table in frustration. "You're kidding me! So you were just going to leave without us knowing."

"I thought you already knew!" Jeffrey said defencively.

"How could I know that? We havent been talking." Selena stated. "You know what. Forget it. I'm tired of this argument. Go pack. And we'll miss you."

Jeffrey put his cutlery on his plate, and went to pack. Leaving Selena, Christianna and Marianna alone.

"You didn't need to lose your temper like you did. He's only trying to make a good living to support you two." Marianna said to Selena.

Selena turned to her with a look that could kill. "Let me explain something to you… what's your name again?"

"Marianna!" she said for what felt like the 40th time.

"You don't know anything about me or us. You cannot just come in here make judgements then add your two cents. It doesn't work that way. You're here to make sure were tucked in safely in bed everynight and that's it. So leave our personal lives alone. By the way, what the hell are you wearing? You look like you were pulled from the eighteenth century!" she added snidely as she and Christianna left the table.

Marianna sat by herself. What was she getting herself into? This was nothing that she was used to. Tabitha came into the clear the plates. "Interfered did ya?" she asked Marianna.

"Selena and Christianna have been through a lot. More than most people do. There's a lot of backstory here. Don't be too quick to make assumptions. They're not really as evil as they seem. But remember. They're no angels either." Tabitha warned.

Marianna went into the room. On each side of the room, they were watching her everymove. Christianna from the Pink and Selena from the Blue. Marianna opened the bathroom door and walked across to her door and walked into her room. She closed the door and banged her head on it in frustration.

_Boy is YOU welcome here!_

"Not one word from you. There's something here. It's not their fault. They've been through a lot." Marianna snapped.

_Still. Anyway, how are you holding up? Is looking at her too much to handle yet?!_

"It's not hard at all. Why would it be? You cannot suffer if you're not attached to anything." Marianna stated matter-factly.

_You don't fool me…_

With that Marianna picked up everything and put it all away. She opened the giant closet and in a cabinet she placed her bag and umbrella inside. The voice ceased and Marianna had a moment's peace.

After five minutes, Marianna decided it was time to take on her duties again and put the girls to bed. Marianna walked out and was instantly doused in freezing cold water. Marianna let out a scream as the cold water touched her skin. She wiped the water droplets from her eyes and saw Selena and Christianna laughing hysterically.

Marianna gave them a deadly look and the laughing stopped. Selena then gave a sly smile. "Welcome to the house Carrie-anna!"

"Marianna!"

"Like it matters! Anyway, were not totally bitchy. We won't let you freeze. There are towel's waiting on Christianna's bed." Selena said.

Marianna held herself with dignity as she walked to the other door. Marianna had only just entered the room when she was doused in boiling hot water. Marianna shrieked as the water burned her fleash. Christianna and Selena were in hysterics. Marianna spotted the towel on Christianna's bed. Marianna ran to it as the water continued to burn her. Marianna pulled the towel off the bed. When she noticed the string attached to it. Before Marianna could do anything, she was covered in a combination of glue, yellow paint and glitter. Marianna wiped her face and turned to selena and christianna who were now watching her from Selena's side of the room.

"It's not a good of a surprise bucket but it was all we could make from Christianna's craft cupboard in 10 minutes." Selena admitted sarcasticly.

"Oh now don't be too modest" Marianna replied equally as sarcastic. "It takes a lot of work to be a demon!" she replied bitterly.

Marianna turned to go back, when Selena said to her. "It's only gonna get worse from here."

Ignoring the threat, Marianna walked into her room and came back out 2 minutes later. All the mess had been cleaned up and the girls were now busy. Christianna was on the phone with her friend Stacy as they watched a new episode of Hannah Montana. Spending the whole conversation on how cute Mitchell Musso looked in was on her computer doing lord knows what. They were dressed in their pyjamma's but appeared to have no intention of sleeping.

"Time for Bed." She told them. They didn't even seem to hear them. "Excuse me!" she tried again.

No answer.

The sounds from the Computer, phone and TV were dominating and Marianna hated to be dominated!

Marianna turned to the phone and TV with a fierce look. Then at the Computer with the same look. When suddenly…

"HEY!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The computer, phone and TV had suddenly turned off.

"Time for bed." Marianna said in the silence.

Selena and Christianna looked at each other and laughed. "You're funny Marianna!" Christianna said. "Maybe we should be nicer to you… "

"Seriously! Just undo whatever it was that you did and leave us in peace." Selena told her.

"Actually I am serious. It's late, go to sleep."

Selena looked at her in disbelief. "It's 8 pm! No way! Its way to early! Even for a school night!"

"Oh really…" Marianna said. "Well that's changing now. Go to bed!" she snapped.

Almost instantly, Christianna got up and went to bed. She seemed to be struggling. Almost as if she was fighting off something but failing. "What's going on?" She said as she forcefully pulled up the covers.

"Christianna whats wrong?" Selena asked with concern.

"I can't control myself!" she said panicing. "Help!"

"What are you doing to her?"Selena said to Marianna.

"Abosolutely nothing." She said defencivly. "You go to bed too!"

"No!" she said stubbornly.

Marianna gave her a cold icy glare. Selena repelled with a fierce stare. "Bed!" Marianna said.

Selena suddenly felt weird. She had a sudden need to get in bed. She felt herself moving. What the hell was wrong? She felt as if she was losing control of her body. Selena reached out and Grabbed onto a wall lamp that was firmly holding on to the wall. Selena held on tightly as she fought her body that was trying to get in bed. Her heart, brain and soul were fighting to hold onto the wall lamp.

"Prehaps you didn't hear me! I said go to bed!" Marianna repeated.

Selena began to lose power and strength as whatever was controlling her's grasp just got tighter. Her fingers slipping from the lamp untill she eventually fell on the floor. Selena spotted to bedroom door. She had to get out of here. Something was totally messed up with this Marianna chick and she had to get out of there.

Selena sprang up as she wobbled back and forth. Forcing her to get to the door, and being pulled back as her. Eventually she began to get tired and she felt herself giveup. 'She' ran over to the bed and flopped on it. She felt herself pull the covers on her and her body relaxed in the bed.

The control then seemed to let go.

Marianna looked at Selena and Christianna all in bed. "Now go to sleep."

"How are we supposed to sleep with some psyhcopath watching us?" Selena snapped angrilly.

"Can't sleep can you? I can help with that…" Marianna said. But this time it didn't sound threatening.

Marianna sat on a chair on Selena's side and opened her mouth and sang.

_Stay Awake, don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon you bed…._

The last thing Selena rememebred was her thinking how farmiliiar that was.

Daylight shone into Selena's eyes. Sunlight never shone on herside. Only ever on Christianna's.

Selena's eyes fluttered open and saw her black curtians were open. She didn't remember when she opened them. She never opened them. Selena sat up. She observed the room. She saw Christianna asleep soundly and smiled. Christianna looked so adorable when she slept…

Slept…

Sleep…

Bed…

Night…

Last Night…

Marianna!

It all suddenly came back to Selena, the events of the previous night. Selena sat on her bed and held her head in her hand. What the hell had happened?

More importantly, what was she gonna do about it….


	9. Chapter Six: Music Lesson With Ashley

Chapter Six: Music Lessons With Ashley.

It didn't seem real.

It must've been a dream. Selena woke up as her head flooded with the memories of last night.

"Christianna! Psst! Christianna!" Selena called. "WAKE UP CHRISSY!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at her.

Christianna bolted right up. "Huh, what is it?" she asked sleepily. She looked up at Selena. She saw the look on her face and knew something was up. "Whats wrong?"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Selena asked her.

"Umm, yeah. We pulled a prank on Marianna after an awkward dinner. Watch TV then went to bed. Why?" Christianna asked slightly confused.

"Is there anything else you remember like, oh gee, I dunno. Like the fact that Marianna somehow took control over our bodies and forced us asleep!" Selena said exsaperated.

"What are you talking about?" Christianna said genunely conserned. "That never happened. After we pulled that prank on her, she spent all night washing the paint, glue and glitter off!"

"NO! What are you talking about! That never happened. She cleaned up in about a minute… huh, I just realized how strange that is… Anyways, she then made all of our stuff turn off and took control of us and then sung to us to force us asleep." Selena corrected.

"What are YOU on! Selly, do you not hear how rediculous that sounds. You probably had some messed up dream. Now c'mon it's time to get up." Christianna said. Christianna hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Wait!" Selena called after as she chased her into the bathroom. "It was not some weird dream! It was the reality! I don't know why you cannot remember!"

"Maybe because it didn't happen!" Christianna repsonded soundly slightly annoyed. [Well how would you feel if YOU were woken up by YOUR sibling saying crazy things like Selena was now!]

Selena was getting frusterated now! What was happening? Why didn't christianna remember. Selena had a few seconds after she woke up.

Before Selena could answer, Marianna's door opened. Fully dressed and ready. She looked at the girls. "Oh good your up now, I was about to go get you two! How are we today?"

"Fine, expect my sister's gone crazy!" Christianna said. "This is one of those mornings where the dividers come in handy!" she said as she pulledthe divider down the middle of the bathroom.

"Don't do that Christianna! I'm serious! She took control over us! Don't you… remember…" Selena paused, as she remember that the 'she', she was refuring to was standing behind her.

"Ahem!"

Selena slowly turned around. She locked eyes with Marianna. "Who did?" she asked her as if she had no idea what was going on. But her eyes told a different story. They were waiting expectantly and warningly. Selena knew that if she did anything, Marianna might pull another stunt like she did last night. Still, she knew what happened. She had to try to get the truth out.

"You know who! After all it WAS you!" Selena said with a cold tone.

Marianna's icy blue eyes stared at Selena intensly. As if trying to back her down. Selena could tell that Marianna was someone used to getting her way. A lot like Selena in that way. But this was Selena's territory and no one was going to bring her down in her own home.

Selena stared back with a equally cold stare. Marianna was shocked. Nobody ever dared defyed her! Wasn't last night enough proof on why she shouldn't.

"Get ready for school." She told selena coldly. Then she walked out of the room. Christianna opened the divider enough for her head to poke through. "Oohh, you're in for it now!" she said.

"Whatever! Bring it ON!"

_Bbbblllllrrrriiiiinnngggg_

Sounded the school bell after second period. Selena was walking side by side with Ashley. "Then when I asked Christianna about it she had no memory of it! Almost as if she erased her memory!" Selena said. Going on about the previous events.

"Okay…" Ashley responded uncertanly. "And youre sure you didn't dream it!"

"THAT WHAT CHRISTIANNA SAID! But no I didn't! Want to know how I know? Christianna left early and missed a call from one of her friends asking why she had hung up and never called back. Proof that it all happened!" Selena said.

"Alright. That is odd. Okay, say for a minute that you havent lost it and that I believe this actually happened. What are you gonna do?" Ashley asked her.

Selena stopped in the halls. "I don't know…" she admitted.

"Well figure It out. And soon. Or eles you'll never know when you'll lose control of your body. That could be hazardous to your preformance tonight!"

"Right. We heading to Music lessons after school?" she asked her.

"Of course. My Guitar's in my locker." Ashley said. "Then you have to go and get ready!"

Ashley put her elbow on Selena's shoulder and lounged on it as they walked through the halls. "It's not every day you preform! You gotta be on top of your game for the next hours!"

"Alright. And just so you know, my shoulder's going numb." Selena said laughing as she slid out from Ashley causing her to tip over a bit before she caught herself.

Bbbbbllllllrrrrriiinnnnggggg

The bell rang again. "C'mon were gonna be late!" Selena said as she and Ashley ran through the halls to drama.

Selena and Ashley arrived in the auditorum just in time, they quickly sat down in the second row and class began.

Mrs. Beasley walked on stage holding a stack of papers in her hand. "Good Morning Class!" she said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Mrs. Beasley" the class replied in it's usually sleepy monotone.

"Today You will all be reciving this information letter about the upcomming audtions for this year's school production. Same standard for all of our previous shows so there should be no confusion. Any Questions?"

Selena raised her hand. "What is the production this year, Mrs Beasley?"

Mrs. Beasley smiled. "Ahh, that is the million dollar question now isnt it." She said. "Truth be told, you will not be told untill the day of auditions. That way I'm not forced to watch millions of audtions of people trying to do somebody else's version of a character. I want to see what YOU can do. Not how well you impersonate someone!"

Murmers filled the room. "Now, now. Don't worry. It's not going to be anything henious, and I can assure you it's the first time we've ever done this at Dowley." She said to everyone. "Now I'm going to pass out these letters now. I'll give you all a moment to look them over."

Mrs. Beasley passed the stack to the first student in the front row and they began to pass them along.

Ashley nudged Selena. "That's original!" she said. "You gonna try out?"

Selena opened her mouth to answer but was beaten to it by a voice from behind them. "Of course she is! What else does little Miss Selena have to do with her time. Other than spending quality time downtown with the police chief!"

Selena turned around to the owner of the obnoxious voice."Shutup Gregory! Nobody asked you!"

Gregory Griff was the most annoying person in the world. Always giving Selena a hard time. Sadly he also happened to be one of the most talented male preformers at Dowley. So Selena was forced to work with him A LOT! And to top it off, as if that wasn't enough. Gregory also lived next to Selena. His Window faced Selena's window. So she was always trying to ignore him. That was why her window was often closed with the curtians pulled down.

"Touchy, Touchy!" he said defencivly.

Selena was about to tell him off when somebody beside her passed her the pile of papers. Selena took one and passed the rest to Ashley.

Selena read it carefully,

_**Audtions: November 15**__**th**__** Thursday after school at 3:15pm**_.

Auditions were next week. That didn't give her much time. Selena made a mental note of it in her head. Mrs. Beasley then began to begin class and for the time Selena forgot about the audition, the preformance and best of all, Marianna!

"Only Fooling Myself. Oh I'm Only Fooling myself… Love in disguise." Finished Selena and Ashley on their guitars singing a song that Selena had brought in.

Their teacher clapped happily. "whoa. Keep it up and you'll no longer need me! Just promise me one thing. When your on tour. You let people know who taught you." He said jokingly.

Selena and Ashley laughed slightly embarassed by the complement. "so are we Rockstar material yet?" Ashley joked.

"Yeah Stephan, are we worthy enough to rock in you standards?" Selena added.

Stephan laughed."Not quite MY level, but you'll get there."

"So Selena, written anything new?" Ashley asked her hopefully.

"What? Is one new thing not enough for you?" She asked her. She had just finished playing a new song with Ashley

"No it is… unless there is something else fabulous to hear…"

"well…" Selena began.

"C'mon Selena… If you got it, show it to everyone who'll listen…"

'Alright. Here's something that ive been working on. It's very rough but I'll show you what I got."

Selena strummed a few chourds then began to sing:

_I know I will always be_

_Who I always will be_

_Nobody's gonna tell me what to do_

_And who I was yesturday_

_Is who I am and will be tomorrow_

_And I will do it all by myself_

_I don't need anyone…_

"its very rough, I don't really like it yet… there's something missing. I just don't know what!" Selena told them.

"it's not that bad Selena…" Ashley said to her.

"But it's not great!" Selena replied.

"It has potential, but your right. It's missing something." Stephan said. "Now it's getting late. I got another class and YOU miss banks have to get ready for tonight."

"Will you be there?" Ashley asked him.

"You bet! I Wouldn't miss this! You just Own it Selena. And you'll do great!" he assured her.

"Thanls, I'll remember that. C'mon Ash. I'll call driver and he'll give us a ride."

"K." she replied.

Selena and Ashley packed up and selena rang for the car.

About 15 minutes later, Selena was pulling up to the Banks house. "Thankyou!" Selena called to the driver.

"You're Welcome Miss Banks."

Miss Banks was what he always called her. Her father was Mr. Banks, Christianna was Young Miss Banks and she was Miss Banks. Probably because Teenage Miss Banks or Adolecent Miss banks sounded stupid!

Selena walked inside and began up the stairs.

"Where have YOU been?" came a farmilliar voice. Selena turned around her. And standing a few steps below her was Marianna.

"Where'd you come from?!" Selena asked confused.

"it doesn't matter. Where were you?" Marianna asked again.

"Music Lesson. Why do you care?" Selena asked.

"It's my job to!"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm only here for an hour. Then I'm leaving again. I gotta go to the concert hall for a rehursal."

"Fine. Just be back at a decent hour." Marianna said.

Selena said whatever and went into her room. She was in there for awhile. About 50 minutes later she came down with a duffle bag. Her hair was all done up nicely and she was wearing makeup. It looked alright accept for the fact she was still in her street clothes.

Selena walked into the Living room. Christianna was watching Disney Channel , her eyes glued to the screen. Selena walked over and kissed her cheek. "Okay, Bye Chris." She said calling her by one of her nicknames. She had a few, She was Chris, Chrissy, Tianna, Anna, and kiddo. Selena's were Selly, Tigger, Lena, Selene, etc…

"Bye Selena. Good luck, I'll see you tonight." Christianna called.

Selena then walked out front where the car was waiting for her. She climbed in and drove off.

About two hours later, after they had dinner. Marianna was in the living room reading, when Christianna came down all dressed up. Lousie had tied her hair up and gave it a curl. She was wearing a purple dress with a bow around the waist. She came up to Marianna.

"When are we going?" she asked Marianna politely. She was allowed to be nice since Selena wasn't there.

Marianna looked up at her. "Well don't you look lovely, But why do you?" she asked her.

"for the concert tonight." She told her.

Marianna gave her a look. "What concert tonight?"

"Selly's!" she said. "Didn't daddy or Selena tell you?"…


	10. Chapter Seven: Acting Out

Chapter Seven: Acting Out

Marianna closed the door to her room. She had to hurry.

"Ooh that Selena is a tricky one!" Marianna said half huriedly and half annoyed

_Boy does THAT seem farmiliar! I Wonder why?_

"Quiet! I know what your Impling! Please note there is a huge difference between the stuff that I do and what She does!"

_Whatever you say Mary!_

"Shh!" she snapped. "Marianna!"

_Fine then! Marianna! What are you going to do about it? Because just 'winging it' doesn't seem to work on this child!_

"I'm not worried. I can handle anything!"

"Who are you talking to?" came a child's voice behind her. Marianna spun around and saw Christianna standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Marianna asked.

"You were talking. I could hear you. Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to nobody! Do you see anybody here? Because all I see is you and me!" Marianna responded.

Christianna gave her an 'I'm not buying it' look. "I know what I heard. You were talking about how you could handle anything! Don't pretend you werent. I know all these mindgames. Me and Selena used to play them on eachother."

"I don't know what sort of mind game YOU'RE playing. But I can assure you that I am too much of a lady to waste my time with such a thing!"

Christianna rolled her eyes. Who did she think she was? Royalty? She was worse than Selena when it came to herself. "Whatever! Are you ready yet? The car's out front waiting for us."

Marianna admired herself for a minute in the reflection then turned back to Christianna . "Yes, I am. Let's go!"

"Finally…" Christianna said under her breath.

Marianna opened a cabniet in the closet and grabbed her Umbrella and Bag. Christianna was waiting at the door while Louise put her coat on her. Marianna decended from the staircase in such an elegent fashion. Christianna almost forgot she wasn't supposed to like her.

"Now let's not stand around here, best foot forward. Spit Spot!"marianna said as she held the door for Christianna.

Christianna stopped and turned to her. "Spit Spot?" she asked. What the heck did THAT mean?

"Go!" Marianna said as she closed the door behind them. Christianna walked over to the car door, opened it and climbed in, Marianna followed after her.

Christianna and Marianna had balcony seats and it was getting very Christianna was determind to see Selena before she went on. Christianna navagated her way through the rush backstage, with Marianna following close behind. Finally Christianna found Selena's room.

_Knock, Knock_

Selena was just finishing getting ready. Her costume hiding under her robe as she touched up her face. Selena heard the knock and got up to answer it. She was greeted by Christianna wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Selly!" she cried as she squeezed her waist.

"Chrissy!" Selena cried back as she hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" She added when she looked up and saw Marianna behind Christianna.

"It seems you just happended to forget to menchon that you were preforming tonight." Marianna said to her acting as if it was all one big misunderstanding, but her eyes told another story. She knew it had been no accident that she never knew. She knew it quite well.

"Oh how silly of me to forget!" Selena said back in a monotone voice.

Marianna gave her a look but Selena ignored it. "Oh Christianna you look pretty!" was what she said.

Christianna gave a little twirl to show off her outfit. "You like it?" she asked her.

"I love it!"

Christianna smilled. The sister moment was interupted as the stage manager came to tell Selena to get ready. "You two had better get to your spot now." She said as she closed the door.

Marianna and Christianna settled into their seats, and the music started. There were actually a few preformances before Selena came on. When she did, Marianna would never forget it.

The show's director came on stage to introduce the next act. "And now ladies and gentlemen, a preformance from one of our older students. She is a very talented girl and we ask that you be ready to be blown away by Our very own, Miss Selena Banks."

The applause filled the hall. "One more thing, She has also asked that we dedicate this preformance to someone." The director pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud. "This preformance is dedicated to me and my new sister's nanny Marianna. P.S. Just you wait…" The director's expression was a bit confused with the last words but she shook it off.

The stage lights lowered and the musicians began to 'tune' their instruments. The music started. A blast from the strings. And Selena's voice came out of the darkness.

_Up above the surface I was just the perfect child_

_But underneath it all I was craving to be wowed_

_Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see_

_I'm losing all my patience waiting for all ya to believe._

_Im suffocating_

_I Cant breathe…_

Suddenly the lights flashed on and Selena was centre stage with 4 dancers. The music picked up and a mix of the orchestra and a backup band filled the hall with music.

_Let me out this cage, i'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, i'm taking control now  
Gonna giva ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

Set me free, i'm ready to show you  
This is what i need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what i'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show  
No i don't think it matters if it's real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more  
I'll giva ya something to remember once i hit the floor  
I'm letting go of what you know

Let me out this cage, i'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, i'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, i'm ready to show you  
This is what i need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what i'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out  


Now If Marianna hadnt caught he eye for a split second she may not have ever noticed. At first she realized that the song was a warning. A warning of what's to come. But Marianna could see something else. She could see the pain and the idependance that Selena had become to attached to that it became who she was. Marianna may had been a bit off. There had to be a way to get in.

_  
I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing  
There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to do what you're told_

Just to do what you're told, just to do what you're told  
Do what you're told  
Just to do what you're told  
Do what... do what you're told

Let me out this cage, i'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, i'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, i'm ready to show you  
This is what i need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what i'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Life's too short just to do what you're told, i'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, i'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, i'm acting out  
Yeah yeah, i'm acting out

Applause rang through the hall followed by cheers. Christianna was clapping and cheering so loudly that she could here Marianna talking quietly.

_You hear that! Don't tell me you STILL think this'll be a piece of children got it in for you! You better do something before Christianna gets any ideas. Trust me on this. You do not mess with THAT child._

"It will be easy. Now that I have a bit more of an idea of her."

_Don't tell me that you think you have her figured out by just a split second when you caught her eye?!_

"Sometimes your eyes can tell the story that your voice cannot! Now do stop talking, were in a PUBLIC place"

The show ended at last and the lights turned back on in the hall. Christianna was humming the song Selena was singing, and Marianna couldn't wait to get out of there.

They caught up with Selena backstage. Selena was talking to some of the other preformers. Out of the corner of her eye, Selena saw Marianna and Christianna walking over.

"Great, something wicked this way comes... and my sister. Talk to you at school okay. Bye" Selena said walking over to Marianna and Christianna. Looking Marianna in the eye she said. "So how did you like my song?"

"You were great Selena!" Christianna reviewed.

"Aww, thank you Chrissy. What did YOU think Marianna?"Selena asked her. Challenging her to do something. Selena wasn't just trying to get to her, she was also trying to get her to do something infront of Christianna. So she'll believe her about the fact that something isnt quite right with her.

Marianna played it cool. She gave a believiable smile and said. "It was good."

This made Selena angry.

The ride home was quiet. A light rain was splashing on the windows. The car pulled up to the Banks house. The driver opened the door for them. He held out his hand and Selena took it.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Your Welcome Miss Banks."

Christianna was next. "Thank you. Wait for me Selena!"

"Your Welcome, Miss Forrest-Banks"

Marianna came last. "Thank you Harold."

Harold the driver smiled. "Your Very Welcome Miss…" he paused trying to remember if she even HAD a last name.

"…Marianna will suffice thank you very much!" she said, chasing after Selena and Christianna.

Marianna ran into the big house, but she couldn't see them. Marianna marched up the stairs, and sure enough. In their room, On the computer, watching TV and BOTH on the phone talking to different people, Selena and Christianna sat.

"There you two are."

Nobody answered, but she could've sworn that they whispered on the phones something along the lines of : if the phone cuts out,its my nanny's fault!

"AHEM!" she said loudly that they couldn't even pretend to ignore it.

"Gotta go Ash. The babysitter wants something. K, Bye" Selena said hanging up the phone. 'What?!"

"I'll see ya at school. Bye" Christianna said hanging up as well.

"It's late. You two have school In the morning. You may go into the kitchen and have a quick bite to eat then off to bed!" Marianna ordered.

Christianna looked back and forth between Selena and Marianna. Deciding who to listen to. She looked at her watch. 10:47. She really didn't want to fight tonight so she just obeyed Marianna sulkily giving Selena an "im sorry" look.

Marianna and Selena stared at each other for a moment. Selena finally gave in because she was getting tired to.

Marianna followed Selena closely behind, as she made her way to the kitchen. Selena could hear her breathing behind her and THAT was bugging her. "Can you STOP IT!" she yelled, stopping in her tracks.

"Stop what?"

"Breathing in my ear. It's pissing me off!" she complained.

"Fine." Marianna said. "Just one question."

"Oh my god what!"

"Why are you so agenst me?" she asked her curiously.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Because. We don't need you! Okay, your only here because my dad thinks your some sort of punishment. But your not. Because you think you got us all figured out, but you don't. You don't know NOTHING about us! Also, I don't know what it is but I know what happened that night okay. Even if Christianna cannot remember, I do!" Selena looked threateningly into her eyes. "If you know whats best, you'll remember your place and keep out of our way and we'll all get through this as painlessly as possible." With that, Selena walked away. Without even looking back.

Marianna walked back into the room. She marched across the room, into the bathroom, marched right to her door and went inside.

_Ahahaha! That child IS evil. You don't still think that you can handle this do you! _

"I can handle anything!"

_Like the amazing way you handled that threat from a 15 year old? Face it. This isnt how you thought it would be. Your old charm and natural enchantment don't work on modern children._

"Maybe I just need to kick it up a notch… Show them what I can do."

_You mean what 'Marianna' can do. Because as far as people know, 'You' are just a character played Julie something or other! Here, 'You' Don't exsist…_

"That doesn't mean, 'Marianna' cannot amaze them…"


	11. Chapter Eight: Tea with Marianna

Chapter Eight: Tea with Christianna.

Christianna had no school about a week later. She wasn't allowed to go on the trip after she cond the teacher out of a detention and the princible found out. So Christianna had to stay at the Banks house all day with Marianna.

Never in her life had she been so bored. When she was usually home it was after school, weekends or vaction. Always something to do. Christianna who hadnt watched TV from the times of 9 am – 3 pm, discovered that during that timeframe, NOTHING WAS ON! Except for baby shows, news and soaps. Although Christianna was seven, growing up along side Selena and her always busy father, Christianna didn't think of herself as seven. Now she didn't mind watching some younger shows. Just not the kind of thing you'd see on Playhouse Disney. She did do little girl things like play with dolls, dress up and have tea parties, But she still was advanced academicially which made her a bit more mature for her age. So she was also into more older things like the stuff 10 year olds and 11 year olds [maybe 9's too] were into.

Personally,Christianna wouldn't of minded the was amuzed by stupidity,drama and over the top things like'someone marrying someone who turns out to be their brother'.She found them to be stupid and amuzing to watch and laugh at. She wouldn't of minded it, that is if Tabitha AND Louise hadn't told Marianna that she wasn't allowed to watch TV like that. Christianna eventually decided to go on an 'expitdition' to find out what happened when she was at school.

At first she went to Tabitha, she was busy loading the dish washers and planning that nights meal. Tabitha noticed Christianna watching. "What are you doing?" she asked her .

"I'm Bored!" she told her. "There's nothing to do!"

"You could help me in the kitchen. I could always use and extra set of hands." She offered.

Christianna shook her head. "No thank you." She replied. It wasn't that she didn't like to help in the kitchen. She did, but only when it was something worth while. Like baking a cake or something.

Tabitha shrugged. "Whatever you want…"

Christianna walked into the laundry room. Louise was doing the monthly laundry today [Yes they had enough clothes to last a month without washing. Heck, they had more than a month's worth!]. Christianna walked over and watched her.

"If your going to stand there, grab some socks and held me stain treat them!" Louise said.

Christianna quickly ran back up the stairs. She had a problem with touching dirty clothes. Christianna finally went back to her room. She flopped on her bed. "I'm bored!"

"Why don't you play with some of your toys?" came a farmilliar voice behind her. Christianna sat up, and in the double doorway was Marianna.

"What?" she asked.

"If you have nothing to do, try doing something you don't do very often."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked her a bit defencive.

Marianna smiled. "Judging by the dust on in your toy corner. I'm guessing you don't play with you toys very often."

"I only play with them, when there's someone to play with. Mostly though I go to my friends houses because Daddy's usually away. And when he's away I'm not allowed to have friends over. He says we cause to much trouble. Selena only ever has Ashley come over and Daddy can trust her so… they don't get used much." Christianna admitted sadly.

Marianna smiled sympatheticly. "Well why don't I join you?" she said she looked over at the corner and spotted a beautiful hand crafted table with a beautiful silk table cloth and a charming china tea set placed neatly on it. Now this tea set wasn't a little mini one you can get at Wal-Mart. This was an actual hand made China tea set that was custom made for Christianna. The table as well was a full sized table. Nothing about this was childish, except for the teddy bear sitting in one of the seats.

Christianna looked at it too. She hadnt played with it for 3 years. Last time was on Christianna's 4th birthday and she and Selena had eaten their late night snack on it. [Pretending they were princesses while eating of course!]

Christianna had forgoten all the fun she used to have with it. Christianna looked back at Marianna. "Will you really play with me?" she asked hopefully.

Marianna smiled. "I would be delighted."

Christianna smilled. "Alright! But first you have to go and ask Tabitha to make some treats and tea. I have to get ready." With that Christianna ran off.

Christianna sat across from Marianna at the table. On the left side sat Christianna's teddy bear and on the right was Selena's stuffed pig. Both handsomely dressed and ready for tea. Christianna tapped into her inner child [you know, what she should be right now] and was dressed in her favorite princess dress, her favorite silver and green gemstone tiara and lots of jewelery.

"Would you like some more tea Christianna?" Marianna asked her.

Christianna shook her head. "No thank you Marianna, perhaps Mr. Fuzzles would like some."

Marianna turned to the teddy bear. "Mr. Fuzzles, would you like some more tea?" she asked him politely.

Now the thing you need to know Is that Mr. Fuzzles was a teddy bear. Christianna has had him for her whole life. She treated him very well. Christianna, although she liked to pretend, knew that Mr. Fuzzles wasn't actually alive. Yet, Marianna was acting as if he was alive.

"Very well, one more cup it is." Marianna said as she poured more into the teddys's cup.

Marianna pulled the plate of cupcakes over. "What colour would he prefure? You know him better than I!"

Christianna laughed. "It doesn't matter. He's only a toy. He wont complain!"

Marianna looked at Christianna. " A Toy? You say?" she asked.

"Yes, he's stuff and fluff!" she told her. Picking him up and squeezing him tightly to show that she was correct.

"You really shouldn't judge things by their appearance." Marianna told her.

"But Marianna, there's no way he can be real. He's doesn't have any organs or bones or anything else that living things have." Christianna said. "Watch." Christianna squeezed him with her hand to prove that she was right.

"HEY! That hurt!"

Christianna looked around. "Who said that?"

"I did!"

Christianna looked somemore. "Where are you?"

"In your hand!"

Christianna looked at her hand. All there was, was Mr. Fuzzles.

Suddenly Mr. Fuzzles Blinked.

Christianna was caught off guard and screamed. She tossed Mr. Fuzzles High in the air and he landed on his plate.

Mr. Fuzzles stood up and brushed himself off. "You didn't need to throw me! I didn't do anything."

Christianna stared at him. Unsure weither to be scared or enchanted. "Oh My." Was all she could say.

Christianna turned to Marianna who was hiding her smile by taking a sip of her tea. "Christianna, you really should apologise. That could've really hurt him." Was all she said.

Christianna turned back to Mr. Fuzzles. "Is this real? Are you really alive?"

Mr. Fuzzles smiled. "As sure as the sky is blue I am!" he told her happily.

Christianna grabbed him and hugged him. "Oh this is incredible. My own teddy bear. Alive! Everychild's dream come true!"

Christianna sat him back to his chair. "Mr. Fuzzles. Would you care to join us?"

Marianna gave a small smile from across the way. Christianna didn't see it though. Mr. Fuzzles nodded. "I would ever so love to join you Christianna. I have waited your whole life for this!"

Marianna passed the cupcake plate to Mr. Fuzzles. "Would you care for one?"

Mr. Fuzzles shook his head. "Oh no. I'm too stuffed!" he said. Then he started to laugh at his own joke. Christianna laughed along with him. "Ya get it? Cause I'm a teddy bear. And I'm full of stuffing. I'm stuffed. Ah this is the good stuff!"

Marianna rolled her eyes. "Please remember where we are. I will not have tea with a couple of hyeanas!"

Christianna settled down as did Mr. Fuzzles.

Mr. Fuzzles turned to Christianna. "By the way Christianna. Let me tell you something that happened to me. I was walking down the street one day when an old rubber ducky friend of mine came up to me and said: I know a man with a wooden leg named smith."

"Really?" Christianna asked. "What did you say?"

"So I asked him: Whats the name of his other leg!" Mr. Fuzzles and Christianna laughed again. This time it was uncontrolible.

"Really! As if that's the first time I've ever heard THAT ONE!" Marianna said annoyed.

Christianna didn't even notice. She was laughing like crazy. She was laughing so hard that she began to fell so light. Christianna looked at Marianna who was across from her only she wasn't there. Where had she gone? And the table and the tea party. Christianna looked down and saw that They hadnt gone she had. She was floating above Marianna with Mr. Fuzzles.

Marianna was looking up at them very annoyed. "Do come down here at once!" she told them sternly. Only they couldn't. They were laughing too hard. "I thought you wanted to have a tea party Christianna!?"

"Oh Marianna I do. I really do. It's just that I cannot get down, and I don't want to. It's too much fun up here."

"Although. I Wouldn't say no if you passed up the cup-" Mr. Fuzzles began.

But he stopped when he saw the table floating up to them. Christianna looked at the rising table in amazment.

Marianna looked crossly at them from the ground. "I suppose you want me to join you now don't you?" she asked.

"Oh would you please!" Christianna pleaded.

Marianna sighed and began to rise. Mr Fuzzles and Christianna cheered.

"Now lets please carry on with our tea." She said sternly.

Christianna picked up a cupcake and bit into it happily.

This was the greatest thing EVER!....

Selena walked up to her house. She was tired and exhausted. She opened the door and hung up her coat. Louise walked up to her to take her things. "Hello Selena."

"Hello Louise. Where's Chrissy?" she asked.

"She went up with Marianna about a few hours ago. I havent seen them since." Selena went into panic mode. Christianna was ALONE with Marianna. Who knows what she could be doing. Selena bolted up the stairs as fast as she could. She ran down the hallway and to the double doors and reached out for the handle.

Selena burst into the room. "Christianna!" she called.

"I'm over here!" she called back with a bubbly laugh.

Selena entered her half of the room. She turned to her play corner and stood dumbstruck. Above her was Marianna, Christianna, Christianna's teddy bear and the tea party set floating near the ceiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Selena screamed.

Marianna looked down at her with a clever smile. Christianna saw her sister's face and suddenly came back to reality.

People don't fly, Bears don't talk, and you can't have Tea Parties on the ceiling.

No longer happy and joyful, Christianna felt herself get heavier. Selena watched as her sister began to fall. Fast as lightning Selena ran to catch Christianna. As she caught her and held her tightly, Selena was knocked to the side By Marianna, who had been attempting to catch Christianna too. Selena and Christianna were knocked into the doll castle. Causing it to topple over. Marianna landed on the floor. Selena's arms were wrapped over Christianna to protect her from the falling toy castle. Selena kicked the castle off of them and she and Christianna got up. Christianna clung to Selena. She was scared, she didn't understand what had just happened.

"Christianna go and stay with Tabitha. Don't go with anyone else except me." Fearfully, Christianna obeyed.

Once Selena heard the door shut she instantly got into to it. "What the hell…"

Marianna looked at her. She stared at her superiorly. "Watch your mouth please."

"No I wont. I don't know what's going on. All I know is that I come home to my sister on the CEILING!" she screamed. "Do I even have to point out how wrong that is!"

"Inside voice please."

"No! NO! I want you out of this house. You and every crazy thing that comes with it. Give us our life and sanity back! NOW"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that! I'm an employee of your father. Not you. You do not have the athority to discharge me. Only your father has that power." Marianna said smuggly.

"Who are you?" Selena asked. Wanting the truth. "Where are you from. What do you want with us?"

Marianna smiled. "I am Marianna. Where I'm from is none of your concern and I'm here because your father hired me."

"That's not what I meant." She said. "You know it!"

"All I know I is that Dinner is soon and you have Ashley and Stephen coming for your music lesson. You'd better get ready." With that Marianna walked away.

Selena had something bigger than a babysitter on her hands. She had a freaking devil babysitter on her hands. She had to figure this out. What could she do. Tell someone? Know they'd call her crazy. Selena knew that Marianna was after more then a paycheck. And Selena was determind to find that out…


	12. Chapter Nine Part One of Two: Swings

Chapter Nine: Swings

Selena was in a daze all that next day. Ashley was concerned about it. "What are you not telling me?"she kept asking.

Selena wouldn't respond. She was lost in her thoughts. The confusion on the previous day's events had shaken her world beyond belief. She didn't think anything could come as a bigger surprise after that. Lunch came and passed and it was time classes again.

Ashley and Selena headed it History when Selena stopped. "Ash, I cant."she said.

"Cant what?"

"Go to History. There's too much on my mind right now. I just… need to go and sort them out."

"Alright." She said. "So your gonna skip?"

Selena sighed. "I guess."

"Call me later okay…" Ashley said.

"I will…"

Selena picked up her bag and gave to Ashley, who would drop it off at her house later. "Bye" Selena called as she walked out. Sadly, Selena had an expertise on skipping classes and most of the time, getting away with it. She walked out before the end of the lunch bell, Which meant she was still alowed to leave [the rules had loop holes, the rule was your only allowed to leave school property without permission at lunch. No rule ever said you had to come back…] She hopped the bus from across the street. Luckily she had kept her keys, cell, ipod and wallet with her. She rode the bus to a small little park. She hopped off and walked in. Around this area nobody worried about teenagers skipping, they had bigger things to care about! Selena hoped on a swing and tried to think things through…

It was now 3:30 on that same Friday. Marianna was waiting for Ashley to drop by Christianna, when the phone rang. Louise got to it first.

"Hello, Banks Residence. How May I help you?" she asked politely. "Yes, one moment…" she said. She put her hand over the reciever. "Marianna, it's for you."

Marianna walked over and took the phone from Louise. "Thankyou, Hello this is Marianna."

The voice on the other end spoke with a dreadfully bored tone. "Yes, this is Dowsley Academy for the Arts. I am calling about Selena."

"Yes… what about Selena?" Marianna asked growing concerned.

"She skipped this afternoon's classes and the princible will appreciate it if you came by imedtiately so you two could talk about this."

"Right now?" she asked. "All right I'll be right there."

Marianna rushed upstairs and put on her coat. She grabbed her bag and umbrella and headed out.

As she exited the front gate she ran into Ashley and Christianna. "Hey!" Ashley called out.

Marianna turned. "Oh hello. I'm so sorry to ask you of this but can you watch Christianna for about an hour."

"Alright, but why?" she asked.

"The school called and…" she began but ashley interupted.

"…say no more" she said, and she and Christianna went inside.

Marianna looked around nervously. She made sure nobody would see what she was bout to do. [Only she didn't count on the fact the Christianna was watching her from the window inside.] She pulled out her umbrella, opened it. And then, like magic she was picked up from the ground by a gust of wind raising her high into the air and taking her towards Greenwich.

Christianna was shocked."ASHLEY COME HERE! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS HURRY!"

Ashley ran towards her. "Whats wrong?"

"Mariannna… she just… the wind… high in the air… with the umbrella…The sky…and…" she stammered out culmsly.

Ashley looked out the window but saw nothing but a empty street. "I don't see anything!" she said.

Christianna looked again and too, saw nothing. "But I saw it! Marianna just flew away!"

Ashley laughed. "Flew away? Really? I swear when it comes to that woman you sound as messed as your sister! C'mon, lets do that homework."

"What homework?" Christianna asked. "I got no homework today!" she lied.

"You're teacher told me you did. Nice try though." Ashley said.

Christianan raised her eyebrow. "That's odd concidering that we didn't get any… are you losing it or something?" she asked her.

"Give it up Chrissy. I know your games too much."

Christianna smiled. "Check my bag if you don't believe me."

"I will!" Ashley grabbed the bag and dug through it. Nothing.

"Told ya so…" she said tauntingly.

"Okay, where is it?"…

It went on like this for awhile. Eventually Ashley was cond into paying her 20$ to have her do her homework.

Marianna marched into the school and headed right up the stairs. To the office on the second floor she headed. Marianna opened the door and walked over the secretary. "Excuse me, I'm here to see the princible. I'm hear about Selena."

The secretary looked up from the screen on her computer. "Selena huh? One moment." She buzzed a room and told the person there that someone here about Selena.

"You may go in." she said pointing to door ahead.

Marianna went into the office. At the desk sat a pleasant looking woman with a dazzling white smile. Like freakishly white smile. "Hello, I am Marianna. Selena's nanny." She said introducing herself.

The woman nodded. "Hello Marianna. I am Miss Darell. I'm the prinicble here at Dowsley. Please have a seat…"

Marianna marched into the Banks House. "SELENA!" she called angrily.

Ashley came out from the Living Room. "She's not here yet."

"Where is she?" she asked furiously.

Ashley stared nervously. Marianna was obviously very pissed right now, and Ashley was afraid that she was dangerously close to the line of fire. "I-I-I…"

"Where IS she!" she demanded again, looking just dreadful.

"I really don't know…She might be at Montgomery…"she offered cautiously.

"Montgomery?" she repeated. "where's that?"

Ashley quickly wrote down directions and handed them to Marianna. Marianna read them over quickly. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, Marianna headed off to ambush an unsuspecting Selena Abigail Banks…


	13. Chapter Nine Part Two: Swings

Chapter Nine: [Part Two]: Swings

Marianna was furious. She had to sit through an hour long lecture about Selena's behavior, not only that but she was subtly being blamed for it. Never Before had ANYTHING like this happened to her. She'd seen it happen to others. But NOT her of all people, she was above that…until now…!

Selena's iPod played into her ears. Ashlee Simpson, Kate Voegele and Kelly Clarkson were the artists who had seen her though trouble and dificuties. Ashlee's music made her strong, the powerful lyrics and music ran through her when she was feeling weak, Kelly could always relate when she was sad or depressed, Kate brought acceptance, relevation and used to play to make her who she was today, Now they played in her ears as she tried to make sence of everything that had happened since Marianna came along.

Ashlee's 'Autobiography' began. This song was one Selena connected to. It was describing her to a tee. It was also saying 'don't mess with me!' which was something Selena needed to hear right now. Her legs reaching for the sky as the swing swung forward. The wind was whipping through her hair and Selena felt freed from her problems. But the freedom came to halt when a farmiliar voice rang through the air.

"SELENA!"

She awoke from the trance she seemed to have been in, her feet imediately hit the pavement, causing her to experience a rough jolt almost throwing her from the swing entirely!

"Marianna…" she said knowingly under her breath. She didn't even need to check, she knew who it was.

"Yes. And you are in serious trouble!"

Selena was unsure what to do, she normally would blow her off, but after certain events she wasn't sure now. Neither one of them did anything, pure silence. Selena was about to give in this time, when in her ear she heard just what she needed.

"Now get up and let's go…" Marianna said breaking the silence.

"Sure" Selena said. "As soon as you explain everything that's happening lately."

"How about you not test the waters today, because I'm in no mood for your attitude."

"Don't Keep Me waiting, or antisapating. Stop treating me like I fool!" Selena said in a somewhat melodic way.

"What are you doing? Stop fooling around and let's go!"

Selena smirked."Well then guess what? I got news for you, I'm turning my back, and I'm dropping a bomb on you…" she replied in the same taunting melodic tone.

Marianna started to get annoyed. "Enough of this. Were going home now!"

Selena smiled smugly and ignored her. Instead she kicked off of the ground and began to swing. Then _tauntingly began to sing: So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
we break up, you break down  
gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

Marianna began to talk again but Selena wasn't listening, she had cranked up her iPod to full and was ignoring her completely. Now if Selena had been listening what happened next may have gone over differently. Marianna was really angry now. Never had she met such an ignorant person in her life.

Selena looked over out of the corner of her eye to catch a look of Marianna just to see how she was reacting. Marianna's face a redder than a tomato but still, something didn't look quite right. Marianna was there, the swing was there, but the park wasn't… Selena looked around, The Park had disappeared. The playground, grass, pavement, children and everything had disappeared and had beeen replaced with nothing but the sky…

_Wait a minute…_she thought to herself…_. If the sky is all that I can see then that must mean…_

Selena looked down and saw the park below getting tinier and tinier, as she rised higher and higher! "Holy!" Selena said aloud. The iPod earbuds fell from her ears as she looked down. She tucked the earbuds and iPod in her pocket and grabbed the chain tightly. Selena looked around and saw Marianna watching her closely.

"Are you ready to listen?" she asked her smugly. Expecting her to fold right then and there.

Selena looked around pretending to consider. "Actually, I've decided it's the perfect day for swinging. It's not to windy and the clouds are covering the sun so it's not in my eyes… Yes I do feel like swinging now." Selena began to swing fiercely and hard. Marianna watched her looking annoyed that her plan hadnt quite worked out the way she thought.

"fine then!" she answered finally. "if That's the case then maybe we should go a bit higher!"

With a sudden jolt, Marianna,Selena and the swing flew higher up into the sky.

What happenedd next, Marianna never could have expected. The clouds parted and the sun shone through. The beam of light seemed to shine down on Selena. Selena noticed it too. She rose her head up and seemed to be in some trance. She suddenly pumped harder and faster. She was swinging very high and Marianna was afarid something might happen. "Alright Selena that's enough. I'll bring us down now."

But selena wasn't listening. This time not out of spite. She seemed to have lost control of herself and not in the way she had when Marianna had forcefully put her and Christianna to bed. She was unresponcive, she seemed to be missing from her body. Marianna only knew she was still alive because she was breathing and swinging still.

Marianna began to grow nervous. "Okay Selena, let's go now… Selena?"

Then before Marianna knew it, The Swing swung forward and the seat went upwards like it normally does when you swing, only this time Once it almost reached the point where it went back down again, Selena jumped.

"SELENA!" Marianna couldn't help but scream

Selena felt joy and happiness…

What she was wanting was almost in her grasp.

Her arm extended as if to grab something…

But just before it did, Selena stopped in the air for a milisecond. The force that had thrown her from the swing had died now and suddenly, Selen a began to feel herself fall hurridly back down to the earth.

She was awoken now and was panicing. How could she have been so stupid! Breathing became hard because of all the air that was filling her lung and mouth as she screamed. She began to feel lightheaded and everything started to fade away around the edges of her sight. And the black was slowly taking over.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the sillouette something falling towards her…

Her body ached more than it had ever had. The world began to come into focus. She felt as if she was a weight and had to struggle to seat herself up. She looked around at the curtains which surrounded her and then at the bed which comforted her…

When Selena finally realized that these werent her bed of curtains. They didn't have them anywhere in her hous either. Nothing here was farmiliar and Selena was scared. She tried to get up but it hurt to much. Selena lowered herself down. The curtain was somewhat transparent and she could faintly makeout objects outside. There was a shelf, dresser two doors and a window.

She listened for any sound and faintly heard two people talking. One Male and the other Female.

She looked around, somethings seemed strange to her, as if she had forgotten what they were but seemed oddly farmilliar. Her brain hurt as she tried to think.

"I cannot believe you were willing enough to risk exposeure to your own exsistance for one person!" she heard the male say in disbelief.

"You couldn't of honestly expexted me to just sit there and watch!" the female voice answered somewhat stressed.

"No, but I have known you to be somewhat selfish! Normally if it came to an ulitamtum like this you'd chose yourself!" the male voice responded.

"Does any of this REALLY matter?" the female voice asked annoyed. "She's has to be back before people start to notice our mysterious disappearance…"

Disappearance? Selena thought. The female voice sounded farmiliar. But Why?! She wished she could fully remember. But her head hurt too much to think it through.

"Alright, Alright! Calm down 'Marianna'!" the male voice said. Something about the way it had said Marianna. Almost as if it was sarcastically.

Wait, Marianna?! Marianna! Selena had a sudden revelation. She remembered what had happened. The swings, the tea party, the losing control of her body, the mysteriousness, Everything!

Selena began to panic. Where was she exactly? And who was Marianna with?

"Whats the worse thing that could have happened?" Marianna asked the man.

"A sprained wrist, very minor case of temporary memory loss, a migraine for a few days and some cuts and bruises. Nothing serious." The man told her.

"Nothing Serious? I'd say not! She's on to something. I don't think she knows what, but she AND her sister are starting to ask a lot of questions! I don't know how much longer until they catch on!"

Selena began to get excited. She had been right. Marianna WAS hiding something. That something would explain EVERYTHING! She knew it.

The man laughed. "Now I'm going to give her something that will have her sleep soundly until tonight. That should come in handy."

"Then you'll tend to her injuries!" Marianna added.

"Yes, yes." He said. "Just one thing? Why didn't you take her to the emergancy?"

"If I did. I'd have to explain a logical way on why she fell 500,000 feet from the air and only had these injuries."

That was all Selena remememered. For after she felt something go into her arm. It was the sleeping drug.

The world came into focus. Her room, her lamp's warm glow, the stars shining through the window and the objects that filled her room. Her head hurt like hell and her body didn't feel any better. She felt as if she had been crushed. She rose her hand to her head andinstead of feeling skin touching skin, she felt a bandage rubbing agenst a wet cloth.

Her arm was bandaged up, except for the fingertips. She felt on her arms bruises and some scatches.

She sa t up just as the Double door which lead to the hallway open. In came Marianna holding a tray.

"Oh were awake now. How are we feeling?"

"Like I was sat on by an elephant!" Selena said sleepily.

Marianna took the cloth to take a look at her forehead."Good that gooseegg's gone down."

"Gooseegg?"Selena instantly put her hand to her forehead and felt a bump. Nothing gigantic but still noticiable.

"Tabitha said to give you this… Asprin?" she said uncertianly.

Selena took it and a glass of water from the tray. She swallowed the pills and water.

Selena looked at Marianna. Almost forgetting that she was the reason why she was there.

"what did you do to me?" she asked her.

Marianna looked up. "nothing?" she answered. Unsure what she was talking about.

"Yes you did! At the park. You raised the swing up in the air. Then you took control over me again and made me jump!"

Marianna's eyes widened. "I can tell you honestly. That I didn't make you jump. I had no intention of that!" she said honestly. "I also never raised anyswing in my entire life! I have no idea where you get these ideas!

Selena wasn't in any mood or condition to argue with her right now. She'd do that tommorow. She also could tell that unlike everyother time, there was honesty in Marianna's words. At least in the jumping part.

Marianna gave her fresh bandages and left. A few hours later Christianna came to bed. After Marianna went to her room, Christianna and Selena compaired stories.

Christianna went to sleep, but Selena remained awake and stared out her window. She know knew that there was something up with Marianna. She'd her and her[what she can assume was] friend say so.

"I Know you have a secret… I'll figure it out… You can count on it!" she said looking at the bathroom door which was connected to Marianna's room.

Selena closed her eyes and went to sleep. There was nothing else she could do today…


	14. Chapter Ten: New Musical

Chapter Ten: New Musical

Selena felt somewhat more confident then she had before when it came to Marianna. Marianna still believed she was just 'paranoid' and 'just being difficult'. [Also it was slight relief to be able to tell for sure that she hadnt tried to kill her back with the swings. The downside was trying to figure out what HAD happened.] She wasn't concerned about that right now, she now knew for sure that there WAS something up with Marianna… she just didn't know what yet.

Selena and Christianna were hanging around in there room finishing up things before they left, Marianna was waiting for Christianna to take her to school. Selena suddenly felt a breeze blow through the room. She suddenly grew concerned.

"Chrissy… is your window open?" she asked her.

Christianna looked. "No, why?"

"Because if it isnt your window that means it's…"

"UH-OH!" they said stimutaniously.

Suddenly Christianna and Selena ran towards the window to close it but just as they did, something shot between them and smashed on the floor. It was a water balloon, or what had been.

"HAHAHA!" came a sick laughing from outside.

"Dammit! Greggory! Cut it out or I'll hurt you so bad that the only thing left will be your stupid baseball hat and a toenail!" Selena yelled threateningly.

"Aw, Is Miss Selena afraid of a little water?" Came the taunting voice of Greggory from nextdoor.

You See, Greggory Griff Lived Next to the Banks. His Window faced Selena's. Selena hated him. She hated him at school, she hated him at home and she hated him when they preformed. Sadly, he was the best actor in the class so she was forced to work with him a lot.

Marianna walked over to see what the trouble had been. "What's going ...Uhhh" she said as Selena Instanly grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground where she and Christianna were.  
"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

Her question was answered by another balloon being thrown and flying right where she had been standing just seconds before.

"Who is that?" Marianna asked.

"Greggory Griff. The most annoying person on the planet…" Christianna said.

"Next to you..."Selena added giving Marianna a look. Marianna ignored the comment as another balloon flew at them. It popped right infront of them, but instead of pouring water it poured out some disgusting goo.

"EWWW! What the hell is this Greggory?" Selena freaked.

Greggory laughed. "A mix of glue, milk, baby power and oatmeal! You like! I thought since you didn't like the water ones you may prefure these instead!"

"You're a sick person!"

"Ha!" taunted Greggory.

Selena, Christianna and Marianna were huddled behind a chair. "WHO THE HELL OPENED THE WINDOW! BECAUSE THIS EXACTLY WHY WE DON'T DO THAT!" Selena yelled angrily.

Christianna shrugged. Stimutaniously the sisters turned to Marianna. Marianna looked at them a tiny bit embarassed. "Well, how was I supposed to know!" she said, quickly defending herself.

Christianna rolled her eyes. "Nice Going! FIX THIS!" she said annoyed.

"You caused this, you have to be the one to go out to the window and close it!" Selena said to Marianna.

Marianna's eyes widened. "No I Am Not! This is Not MY room… it's yours… it's your responsibility!" she said matter-of-factly.

Selena narrowed her eyes. "GO!" she said, pushing Marianna out from behind the couch and right to where a goo filled balloon was flying.

SPLAT! The balloon hit Marianna's head and Christianna and Selena tried to control their laughter. Selena whipped out her cell and snapped a quick photo. "Just for memories…"

Greggory saw he had hit Marianna; He saw her coming toward the window and instantly began to aim for her. Selena and Christianna hid behind the chair listening to sounds of feet running, greggory laughing and balloons breaking.

Greggory's laughing ceased and the sound the window being closed came like a victory bell from the distance. Selena looked over and saw standing infront of the window was furious, goo covered Marianna. Selena walked over to the intercom that ledto Louise's room and the kitchen.

"Louise, Were gonna need a clean up here in our room. Marianna opened my window and we were attacked by Greggory." She said. Louise sighed sadly.

"Again?" she asked annoyed. "Alright. You three have to go now though or you'll all be late!"

Selena and Christianna dragged Marianna out of the room. "There's no time to clean up, Christianna will be late!" Selena said with a sly smile as they pulled a horrifyed Marianna out side.

Selena took the Limo because she had the farthest to go. The car pulled up to the school and Selena ran in quickly. She ran through the halls like lightning and arrived to first period class JUST in time.

By the time they arrived to Drama, Greggory had told most people about the ambush that morning. At lunch, it had pissed her off so much that she knocked him into a trash can with those wheels on the end and he rolled all the way out to the courtyard outside before a teacher stopped him. Of course he had told on her, Gregorry was an ass that way.

Selena didn't care though. That day they were audtioning for the play. Selena let Greggory, Marianna, her father and everything else causing her trouble out of her head, she focused only on afterschool. She was so focused she didn't trick the supply teacher into thinking they'd got the wrong class, she didn't smartmouth her history teacher when he lectured her on bringing in and doing homework.{It wasn't Selena's fault she had fallen 500,000 feet from the air!}. Ashley did the exact opposite; the normally calm Ashley was tense and easily annoyed as she thought about the audtion as well. Selena who normally was like a timebomb, only you didn't know what emotion would be the one that came when she did blow, she was calm and relaxed. Talk about a role reversal!

At last the final bell ring. School was over and it was time for auditions. Selena and Ashley walked together through the halls, both feeling rather anxious. They made it to the auditorium.

"Ready?" Selena asked trying not to sound nervous.

Ashley nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Selena nodded in agreement. The two opened the double door and walked in together leaving their fears out in the hall.

was up front. Everyone was seated in the audience. She told everyone how the auditons were going to go. First People would sing, then she would pair up people and hand out select parts of the script and they would have 5 minutes to go over them, after they'll preform. Ms Whisnap will go over the auditions and the callback/cast list would be up in a few days.

Ms. Whisnap called up the first person, it was a nineth grader. Ashley elbowed Selena. "What are you doing for the music part?"

"My Routine for 'Kicking and Screaming'" Selena said.

"Good choice, which version? Ashlee or Miley?"

"I was gonna do Ashlee, but I thought Miley would be a better choice. Because my arm still hurts a bit from that 'inccident'" she explained. "What about you?"

"'Ready' By Kelly Clarkson" Ashley told her.

"Good song!"

Greggory was sitting behind them. "Banks!" he whispered harshly.

Selena turned annoyed. "What is it Griff?"

"We both know were going to be paired for the scene right?!" he asked.

Selena sighed. "Sadly!"

"We need each other to do this! So good luck!" he said.

Selena stared at him strangely. "Are you high or something? Because that's the only way I can explain why you're being the way you are right now!" she said. "Seriously, what's with the sudden niceness, this morning you were ambushing me with goo balloons. Although I do have to give you props nice job on my goo-covered nanny. Funniest thing ever, But Still! Did that trash can ride knock you crazy? We are not nice to each other!"

Greggory shrugged. Selena turned back around.

Ashley went up. Selena saw the jeliously in some people's eyes when they heard her sing 'Ready'. Selena smiled smugly. She was proud Ashley was HER friend!

…_I'm ready now oh I'm ready now  
oh I'm ready now come get me…_

When Ashley was done applause rang through auditorium. She sat back down and took deep breaths. She was finally able to relax. Two people later, Selena was called to the stage. She took a deep breath. And began her routine

_Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Treating me like a fool  
I got news for you  
I'm turning my back  
I'm dropping a bomb on you_

_You want me  
you need me  
Believe me, you'll be callin'  
you love me  
you hate me  
Believe me, you'll come crawlin'_

_So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

Don't keep me guessing your favorite obsession  
Don't get me a lame excuse  
Is it me that you're messing  
It's the same old confession  
You're the one with something to lose

Watch out now  
A blackout  
There's no doubt  
You can't have it  
Control you  
I'll own you  
I'll show you, but you still can't have it

So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming

You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming  
But I'm so deceiving, you'll be kicking and screaming

Watch out now  
You'll find out  
You'll cry out  
There's no one above me  
I play hard  
Don't run far  
Come back now, I really do like you...

So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming

You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming

Kicking and Screaming  
Kicking and Screaming!

The song ended and applause rang through the auditorium. Selena sat back down with Ashley.

The two didn't pay much attention to the other auditons. They were too busy trying to guess what the Production was going to be.

The Music Auditions ended and Ms Whisnap began to pair everyone up. And just as she thought Selena was paired with Greggory. Everyone stood with their partners as Ms Whisnap handed out pages to everyone.

"So what are we doing this year anyways?" Greggory asked aloud.

Selena looked at the pages in her hand. "Umm, we are doing…. Mary Poppins…" she said.

"Wow! I didn't even know Disney Let people do this."Greggory said.

"They do for High School Musical and Beauty and the Beast." Selena said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so lets go over this" greggory said and he and Selena began to work.

Selena read the pages. At first everything was fine, until Selena got to a certain point. She was reading it over quickly before them rehursed and she got to a part where Selena started to freakout. According to the script, Mary and the kids go to Mary's Uncle Albert's House. AT first Selena really didn't care, until a certain thing happened. She was skimming it quickly when she caught something. Mary, the kids, Bert and Uncle Albert have tea on the ceiling! Ceiling! Tea! Tea on the ceiling! Selena thought about what had happened with Christianna and Marianna. Selena looked at Ashley. Ashley spotted Selena; she saw her face and knew something was wrong. She ran over to Selena.

"What's wrong?"

"Hello! We have to rehurse!" Greggory complained when he saw Ashley.

"One second!" Ashley snapped.

Selena handed her the script. Ashley read it over and looked back at her friend. "I don't get it." She said.

"Remember what I told you happened with Christianna and Marianna?" she asked. Selena then pointed to the spot on the script.

Ashley made the same connection she did. But before she could say anything, her partner came over to work and Ashley had to rehurse.

"You alright?" Greggory asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's do this…"

Selena quickly shook it off and went into the rehursal. Ms. Whisnap called her and Greggory up and they preformed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a satisflied look on Ms. Whisnap.

They finished and Selena and Greggory handed the pages back and took a seat.

Selena watched Ashley's who was on after, but she couldn't pay much attention. Her mind flooded…

It couldn't be! ...

…_Could it?_


	15. Chapter Eleven:It Couldnt BeCould it?

Chapter Eleven: It Can't Be…Can It?

As soon as the auditions ended Selena bolted out of the auditorium, Ashley ran after her trying to keep up.

"Selena! Sel!" she called as she followed Selena down the school's twisting staircase. "Will you slow down? I'm in heels not flats like you!"

Selena burst open the door leading to the busy New York Streets. Selena took a deep breath trying to calm down. She leaned against the stair railing as Ashley came out after her.

"Selly!"

"This is insane! Okay, things like this don't happen! This is just unnatural!"

"I know… but what are you going to do. If everything is true and not just a dream or a misunderstanding then what does it mean?"

Selena turned to Ashley. "It means… we gotta go to the library!"

Selena ran towards the bustop at the end of the street and Ashley ran after her. The Bus came around the corner and the two girls got on it. They sat at a window and Ashley began to try to make sence of this all.

"The Library? Selena you haven't been to one for four years!"She said honestly.

"That means nothing! I need to know more. And that's something I cannot do at home!" Selena said.

The bus pulled up at the library and Selena and Ashley Hopped off. They marched up the stairs and through the doors. They walked up to the counter and rung the desk bell.

A librarian came up with a pleasant smile. "Hello. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I need everything you have about, or with Mary Poppins. And I mean everything, books,cds,movies.. everything!"

The librarian at first looked confused by the unusual request,but saw Selena's desprete face and began to type something on her computer. "Come this way…" she said leading them away from the desk and into the shelves. They first stopped in fiction where they grabbed the original series by P.L. Travers, then children's books where there were some kids books from the Disney Movie. They went to Videos and grabbed a copy of the DVD, in Music they got the Movie Soundtrack and the Musical Soundtrack. They went up a level to non-fiction and went to a few sections… Selena lost track of what they were. They got everything. They ended up with 3 boxes of Library books. Selena called the driver and asked him to drop them off at Ashley's.

"Why My House?" she asked Selena as they headed to the computers.

"Because I can't let Marianna see what I'm doing!"

"Why?"

"If I am right, I don't want her to know that I'm on to her just yet."

"okay… wait a minute!" Ashley said stopping in her tracks. She grabbed Selena's arm and pulled her into an empty isle.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked annoyed.

"Selena, look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly are not thinking what I think you are!"

Selena looked at Ashley in confusion. "That depends on what you think I'm thinking."

"Please tell me you don't honestly think your nanny is Mary Poppins!" Ashley said hopefully.

Selena looked at her. "You're not gonna like this answer!"

Ashley sighed. "Selena! Think it over, do you understand how crazy you sound?"

"Ashley" Selena said. "In case you havent noticed everything that's happening to me lately IS crazy!"

Ashley sighed again. "Selena…" she began. "Alright! Alright, I'll help you… not because I think you're right but because you're my friend!"

Selena smiled. "Thank You!" she said. "Now we got some computer research to do…"

The two went over to the computers and printed off what seemed like a million pages! After all that work they went to Ashley's house. Selena called their room phone. Christianna answered and Selena told her what was going on so she wouldn't worry.

Ashley and Selena spent 5 hours reading the books and computer pages and watching the movie, and they still werent done! Ashley's mother came upstairs to see them.

"whoa! Whats going on in here?"

"Um some reasearch project…" Ashley told her.

"How close to done are you two?"

"Not even half…" Selena admitted.

Ashley's mother left and came back five minutes later. "I called your house Selena, I told your nanny … Carrie-ann?"

"Marianna." She corrected.

"Yes, that's right. Marianna what you were doing and she gave you premission to spend the night If you'd like."

"I would like that, thank you!" Selena said.

Ashley's mother left. "Back to work!" ashley said once she had.

They stayed up all night, staying awake on pop, coffee and other things they could find. They had gone through EVERYTHING! Selena had made a list and was showing it to Ashley. It was 10:00 am at that point. Ashley's mother would be coming to get them in a few minutes.

Ashley was reading Selena's list of proof. She was now starting to see something strange was up, but was still a bit skeptical..

"Alright, you have a point. This is freaky coincedental. But Simularities arent actual proof. You need actual accountable proof not just you and Christianna's word."

"I know…"

"What are you going to do?"

Selena smiled. "I'm going to get my proof! And you're going to help me…"

"Alright… what's the plan…"

"I have no idea!" Selena said.

At that moment Ashley's mother came in. "Hey girls, breakfast is ready… were you two up all night?" she asked noticing the coffee, pop and work everywhere.

Ashley smilied guiltly at her mother, who smiled back. "Teenagers! Come down now." She said.

"So we have no plan!" Ashley said once her mother had left.

Selena stood up and quickly brushed her hair so she didn't look awful. "Breakfast First, Make Plan After!" she said heading to the door. "You coming?"

Ashley smiled and went after her friend and the two went downstairs to breakfast chatting the whole way.

Selena knew that getting her proof would be a challenge. But it was a challenge she was willing to take!


	16. Chapter Twelve: Operation Scary Mary

Chapter Twelve: Operation:Scary Mary

Selena and Ashley sat with Mr. & Mrs. Grimmes at the breakfast table. Selena liked the Grimmes home. Like her own it was big and roomy, they too had a lot of money. Unlike her own it wasn't filled with drama, anger, fighting and Marianna!

Mr. Grimmes was reading the paper. "So what did you two do last night?" he asked the teenage girls who were biting there chocolate-chip pancakes.

"They stayed up all night doing some project or other." Mrs. Grimmes answered.

"Really? You two made it all night? I'm impressed. You two havent been able to do that since you were 10." The girls smiled sheepishly. "So what's this project of yours on?" he asked them.

"Literature… and compairing it to it's remakes and such and it's affect on …modern society!" Selena fibbed instantly.

It amazed Ashley how quick Selena could come up with a good lie. It was amazing as it was kinda scary…

"Fasinating!"

"What Piece of Literature have you two chosen?" Mrs. Grimes asked.

"Mary Poppins." Ashley answered.

"Interseting… Good Luck and if you need any help let us know."

After Breakfast the girls showered,dressed and went straight to work.

Selena sat at the computer desk in Ashley's room. Ashley was pouring over the books. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

Selena typed a link into the address bar. "Were going to figure out a plan…"

"No Kidding! Seriously, what are you planning to do? Walk up to her and ask? If she didn't say anything, then she didn't want you to know."

The page on the computer screen loaded to . In the search bar Selena typed :Mary Poppins.

"YouTube? Seriously Selena, Nows not the time!"

"You never know what we might find. It doesn't hurt to check. Also after everything that happened I need a little laugh from YouTube!"

The search results loaded and the top video said: Original Scary Mary Poppins Re-cut Trailer. Selena clicked it eagerly.

"Yes, because that's helpful!" Ashley said sarcasticly.

They watched the video and laughed hysterically. "Oh my god, that was funny!" Selena said between laughs.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I mean can YOU picture Mary Poppins as a Psycho?"

"Considering I've almost died once because of her… its not all that hard… but that's just me!"

That afternoon Selena devised a plan. It was Monday, Selena didn't have any rehursals that day after school, but Marianna didn't know that. Which was perfect. Selena told Christianna before school that after school she was to go along with whatever She and Ashley said without any arguments. Christianna stared at her oddly at the strange request but went along with it. Selena told Marianna that Christianna was going to be with Ashley for their annual 'after school on Monday' playdate. [which was a lie]. She also suggested that she stay and get to know Ashley since she'd be around a lot. Marianna agreed.

That was phase one:Setup

Ashley took Christianna inside the Banks home after school. Marianna greeted them and walked with Christianna into the living room.

"I'll be right there!" Ashley said. She ran into the downstairs bathroom and pulled out her cell. She rang Selena who was outside the house.

"All right were in" she told her.

"Okay. Operation: Scary Mary is ago!" Selena said. "Now you need to go to the second floor and into our rooms. Enter through my closet. In My closet there is a fire escape ladder. Lower it down, climb down it and lower the second one, The window there doesn't lock so enter through that window and keep them distracted. While you do that, I'll climb up the fire escape and into the closet. I'll sneak into Marianna's room and look for proof when I'm done I'll text you."

Ashley did what she was told. Selena ran to the side of the house and climbed up the climbed through. She dropped her school bags and grabbed one of her duffel bags. She walked all the way into Marianna's section of the surrounding closet. The closets were quiet interesting. There were three:Selena's , Marianna's and Christianna's. each one was a long wide hallway that attached to another one which attached the last one. The three long hallways surrounded the Marianna's Room,Bathroom and Selena/Christianna's room…

It Looked something like this:

Selena entered Marianna's room with her duffel bag through her closet. The room was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Everything was perfect. Not one thing out of place, not a speck of dust or anything.

"This may be hard now!" she said aloud. It was one thing if it had been a normal room. It'd be less obvious that someone had been there.

Selena looked around. There was a long shelf and on it were some strange things: A return ticket, a broken chain, a gingerbread star and some other things like that. Selena searched but couldn't find anything. "You have to be kidding me! You chose now to be normal!" she said frusterated. She walked into her closet and began to check all the pockets on coats. Nothing. It was really disapointing. She sat on the chair and felt like giving up, when she noticed it. By the almost empty shoe rack was a cupboard against a wall. Selena walked over it, after gawking at the fact Marianna had only one pair of shoes. She was Strange!

She looked at the lock which was on the cupboard and felt a ray of hope. She may not have the key, but she could pick every lock in that house. They were all the same. She pulled out a bobby pin from her pocket which she had used to pull her hair back when wearing that blonde wig in drama earlier. She folded out and slid it into the lock. She turned a few times when she heard a click and the lock opened.

Piece of cake! Inside was Marianna's PARROT umbrella. (Obvious much? God did she feel dumb for not seeing it before.) and her CARPET bag. (SERIOUSLY! How stupid had she'd been?) She stopped she heard a noise. The voices of Christianna,Ashley and marianna were faintly growing. Crap! She had to hurry. She put the bag and umbrella in the duffel and ran down to her closet. She closed her closet's door quietly, Just when she heard Marianna's open and the voice of Ashley came ringing through. Selena quietly ran through the closet to the window. Selena not caring if they heard her jumped out onto the fire exit stairs. She was almost home free when she heard the annoying laugh of the last person she needed to hear. Greggory Griff was watching her from the window."What are you doing Selena? Robbing your own home felon?"

"Greggory! Please I beg you shut up for like 15 minutes!" she begged.

"After what happened at lunch last Friday? Forget it!" he said. He looked in her window and saw Ashley and Marianna. "I take it you don't want them to find you? Not for long…"

He threw a leftover goo balloon at her closet window. Marianna and Ashkey ran over to the window. Selena paniked.

*She clutched the bag and umbrella against her chest as she climbed down the escape avoiding goo-balloons. Selena almost lost footing on a gooey spot and had with one hand grab on the railing and the other hand clutched the Umbrella to her chest, suddenly she felt something close down on the area of skin above her heart. Searing and shooting pain flooded the surrounding area. She grasped the area as she fell on her knees, small trickle of blood came from the spot. She knew she had to get inside soon, she picked up everything and continued through the pain.*

She quickly hopped in the window at the first floor. She called Ashley once she was inside.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Ashley, im inside you gotta meet me out front and get this duffel…."

"Selena…" she spoke.

"Now ashley, nows not the time. I got her umbrella and bag and you need to get them out of here."

'SELENA!" she shouted.

"Ashley tell me outside I gotta hurry before… "Selena was cut off.

"Selena?" came a oh to farmiliar voice.

"Damn it!" she said.

"What exactly do you have?" it asked.

Selena felt her world spin. This was not good. For on the other end, as clear as day came the voice of an unamuzed Marianna.

This could not be good! Marianna knew what she had been up to.

"well this is going to be hell"….


	17. Chapter Thirteen: The Truth At Last

Chapter Thirteen: The Truth At Last… [Part One]

It hadn't gone over very well. Ashley left out of panic. Christianna of course bailed and claimed to have had nothing to do with it. Damn, she was a good con-artist! Marianna had yelled at Selena for stealing. Selena countered by Marianna's countless acts since her arrival, which she had denied of course!

*After the fight, Selena had gone into the bathroom to examine the cut she now had over her heart. It was ugly and gross. Ashley had taken her to the Doctors because it looked infected, but the doctor said it was nothing like he ever seen before. He gave her a few creams to try but nothing worked, So Selena just took a Tylnol and covered it up with makeup so nobody noticed it!*

Back to Marianna, Selena had grown tired of the constant routine, and the results changed everything. Selena was fuming. She hated what Marianna had caused since she came. God why couldn't she had been more like the Julie Andrews portayal? At least _**SHE **_never caused anyone to almost die! "Don't Deny! I'm sick of you always pretending that these flipping insane things are happening. I know it's true. I Know!"

"Really? Can you hear yourself? You sound like a mad man!" Marianna answered.

"You're doing it again. God! This house has gone off the deep end since you came and I cant take it anymore!" Selena freaked.

"Don't blame me for your problems. Now if you don't mind I have to get your sister to Baseball. She has a game tonight. You come too. She's your sister and she needs your support!"

Marianna began up the stairs. Selena didn't move. "I'm not listening to you anymore. You refuse to be honest with us. So I cannot trust you… Mary!" she said bitterly.

Marianna froze on the stairs. She turned to Selena. "What did you call me?"

"Just your name… Mary … Poppins…"

Marianna stood dumbstruck staring at her. Unable to think of anything.

Selena felt good. For once SHE had the upperhand and it was amazing. Selena smiled. "Nothing to say? Didn't think I'd crack the code. Well in that case I'm gonna go to Ashley's.." Selena made her way to the door. She reached for the handle and paused at Marianna's voice.

"You have no proof!" she said.

"I have all the proof I need." Selena said to her. "What I just don't understand is why the lie… you'd never see me hide like that! When it comes to being me, I'm always honest. My dad says I get that from my mother! Something she always said was: "I'd rather live one life as myself than a million in a mask." "

With that Selena left

She went to Ashley's house. Ashley was waiting for her. "Oh god, what happened? I sorry I bailed, do you hate me?"

"No don't hate you, I'd do the same to you if this was reversed." Selena said.

Selena told Ashley about what happened. Ashley couldn't believe it.

"I cannot believe you told her you knew!" Ashley said. "She must be mad right now."

"Nah, Christianna is there. She'll hide that fact."

"Whats gonna happen when you get home?"

"I dunno, but I don't think I care!"

Ashley suddenly started to laugh. "Do you realise what this means?"

"what?"

"You robbed Mary Poppins!"

Selena started to laugh too. 'That is kinda amuzing! I also swore at her!"

'That's bad too!" Ashley said.

Selena slid one of the books over to her and casually read the back of it. "Wait a minute… What are those kids names?"

"From Mary Poppins? Uh Jane and Micheal…Banks!"

The two both looked at each other. "Is there a Jane or Micheal in your family?"

Selena looked away. "Unbelievable!" she said.

"My Grandmother's name is Jane Banks!"

Selena entered her house at about 6. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Orange Soda can.

"Ahem!" came a voice from the living room.

By this point do I really need to say who it was?

"Selena… "

Selena turned to Marianna or Mary or whoever she was. "Where's Chrissy?" she asked.

"They won so they went out for ice cream Samantha's dad's bringing her home after" She told her.

"Huh, Alright." Selena said and she began to walk away.

"Selena!"

Selena turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"Come with me please." She said passing her by and walking up the stairs.

Selena didn't even argue she just followed. Marianna lead her down the hallway, through Selena's room, pass the bathroom and into her room.

"There's something we need to talk about…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to be honest with you. Because it seems I have no other choice."

"Alright… go ahead!"

Marianna looked at Selena Seriously. "I am Mary Poppins"

Selena was taken aback. Which she felt was weird concidering that she had already known. I suppose the shock of hearing it from Marianna just made it official and life altering.

"I just cant believe it. I mean… I know I should feel like this because I already knew but… it's still… unbelievable."

MARY explained to Selena that she had been a nanny for her grandmother and siblings. But somewhere along the line someone said something they shouldn't've to the wrong person. That was how she had become a book series and a movie. She had been doing nothing until she was lead to Selena and Christianna.

"What made you decide to come clean?"

Mary sighed. "Because someone told me that It's better live one life as yourself than a million in a mask."

Selena smiled.

It was then when the phone rang. Selena answed it. "Hello?... Yeah this is Selena… alright I tell her… okay… bye…" Selena hung up the phone.

You need to go and get Christianna, Samantha fell down two flights of stairs and hurt her leg, they need to take her to the doctor's"

Mary got up and grabbed her umbrella and bag from the closet. From the bag she pulled her coat and hat.

Selena stared at that small bit of magic. It was amazing.

Mary turned to Selena. "So do you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you. But I'm willing to give you a try…"

Mary Smiled. "That's all I ask."

Mary headed to the door. "Wait!" came Selena's voice.

Mary turned to her. "Yes?"

"One question: Did you… know my mother?"

Mary went stiff and paused for a moment. She looked at Selena 's hopeful eyes and shook her head. "No…"

Selena nodded. "Just wondering…"

Mary left and went to go get Christianna. And Selena sat on Mary's bed. Things just may be alright after all…

Little did she know… the worst was yet to happen…


	18. Chapter 14:The Truth At LastOr Is It?

Chapter Fourteen: The Truth At Last…Or Not?

Selena sat in Mary's room waiting for her to return with Christianna. Out of boredom she began to walk around. She walked over to the shelf. There were still the ticket stub,broken chain,and gingerbread star,except now Selena understood them. Further down the shelf she spotted a big leather book. Selena walked over to it and pulled it out of the shelf. It was a photo album. Selena loved looking at pictures, she didn't know why. She walked over to Mary's bed and opened it.

Selena flipped through it's pages in wonder. I'm not even going to tell you what the pictures were of. You'd never be able to believe it or comprehend it. Selena paused at a picture of Mary with her Grandmother and Micheal.

It's not a easy thing to comprehend that your grandmother was nannied by THE nanny. That people know who she was because of that! Selena smiled at her grandmother and she felt a sudden and unexpected pang of homesickness. Which was odd concidering she had rarely ever thought about her family back home. She turned the page after shaking off the homesick and spotted something farmilliar. In another photo was little girl who looked oddly farmilliar. Selena looked at all the pictures on the page and they were of the same person just a bit older in each one. In each one she looked even more farmilliar than from the last. Then at last she came upon one when the girl was 15 and Selena couldn't figure it out. She looked up and then it hit her, infront of her was a mirror and the girl looking back at her was the girl from the photo. Selena couldn't believe it. She carried the book into her room. She sat at her mirror and compaired the photo and herself. It looked like her only somewhat different the eyes were the wrong colour. She put the book on the desk and when she did it knocked over a picture frame. Selena ran over to it and the mystery was solved. It was a picture that her grandmother gave her after her mother died, before they moved. It was a picture of Selena's mother, Abigail out front of their home on Cherry-Tree Lane. Selena instantly ran to the photo album and the picture Selena had been looking at was the exact same photo!

Mary had lied to her. She had known her mother. Judging by the pictures, she'd known her forawhile.

Selena couldn't take it. She grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes and ran downstairs. Tabitha noticed her.

"Selena? Where are you going this time of night?" she asked.

Selena ignored her. She ran out the front door and into the night. She didn't go to Ashley's, nor any of her other friends. She ran. Ran to the subway and hopped on one heading to Montgomery Park.

Selena didn't want Ashley,Christianna,Her Father and especially not Mary. She only wanted her mother…

Mary and Christianna arrived back to the house. They opened the door and headed up the stairs. Christianna ran ahead.

"Selena! Selena!" She called excitedly. But to her disappointment. She wasn't there.

"Marianna, Selena's gone." She told her once Mary had caught up.

"Check in the bathroom or my room. She was up here a few moments ago." Mary told her. Christianna ran across to the door and a few seconds later returned. "She's not there. And I didn't see her downstairs."

Mary grew concerned. Jeffery was calling that night and expected to talk to them both. Mary looked around and saw something on the desk. She walke over to it and saw her photo album opened to a page with the exact same picture of the one Selena had been compaireing it too. This was not good!

Christianna was watching Marianna closely. What was she doing? She had worried look and was looking at pictures. "Marianna?"

Marianna suddenly put everything down and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out of the house. She didn't even hear Tabitha calling her name. She needed to find Selena before she did something stupid!

Selena walked into Montgomery Park. He head swimming with thoughts and confusion. She then began to make the biggest mistake ever[as you'll soon see]. She walked over to a giant tree off in a corner and began to climb up to it's highest secluded branches. She sat high off the ground on a weak branch. She was going to stay there until the right person came for her. Why Selena did this, not even Selena knew! She felt as if she were somewhere else and her body was on Auto-Pilot and somebody had changed the charted course. It wa cold, dark, windy and had even started to rain. It was the perfect stereotype atmosphere for Selena's current emotions.

Mary searched for what seemed like hours. She didn't know Selena enough to know where she may have gone. She went to Ashley's house. It seemed likely to her. Ashley didn't even know what had happened. Selena hadn't called or texted her. Ashley did however slip up that Selena tended to go to Montgomery at times like this. Fast as wild fire, Mary went to Montgomery Park.

Selena was freezing. Her jacket was a fleece sweater and didn't protect her from the rain. She was feeling somewhat sick now due to the wet and the cold. She didn't care. She was on a mission, one that she wasn't entirely sure of herself. Alone in her thoughts, her silence was broken by an obnoxious cellphone ring. Selena thumbled through her pockets but missed it. She found it and pulled it out to see who had called. Christianna. Worried about her. Selena felt guilty for worrying her. She loved Chrissy.

"What am I doing?" Selena asked herself thoughtfully.

Her phone rang again. Ashley.

"hello?"

"Hello? More like where the hell are you?" Ashley said.

She told her what had happened and Selena had come to a decision. She was going to go home.

Selena hung up her cell and put it back into her pocket. She began to step down one branch when lightning sounded.

Selena paniced as it did causing her to slip on a slippery wet section of the branch below, and her slip caused the branch to break. That was how Selena Banks fell out of the was tossed back and forth between almost every branch. Each cutting her deeply and painfully. Being banged against thick branches made it hard for her to breathe. She was bleeding, leaving a 'blood trail' on the branches on her way down. She felt bruises form as she fell through the branches.

Mary drew near to Montgomery Park hoping to stop her from making a mistake.

Selena felt lightheaded from a bump on the head. At long last she no longer felt branches at her feet and Selena was out of the branches and falling onto the ground. With a thud, her broken,bruised and excessivly bleeding body hit the ground below.

The world was flickering in and out. She felt agony as she lost more blood from hercountless cuts and gashes.

And that was how Selena Abigail Banks died…

(_**It aint over yet!**_ Stay Caught up for Chapter 15: The Way of the Dead)


	19. Chapter Fifteen: The Way of the Dead

Chapter Fifteen: The Way of the Dead

Mary drew near to Montgomery Park. Pleading in her mind that everything would be ok. But couldn't help but fell as If things were otherwise.

_Dear God, let her be alright! _She thought in her head.

Mary arrived at the park, fearful. Hoping it wasn't too late.

Now Montgomery is not a big park, you stand in it's centre and if u spun slowly you'd see everything and then some. So it didn't take long for Mary to see it. Mary walked around and her heart began to beat out of her chest as on the ground she notice a red liquid on the ground. Mary turned to the direction it was coming from and saw a giant tree about two meters away. From behind the tree she saw two shoes coming out of the ends of two farmiliar could've died. She ran to the site and saw the remains of what had been Selena Abigail Banks.

I'm not going to describe the sight. It would be to graphic, unpleasent and well… gorey. I'm going to make you have to picture the sight that Mary was witnessing. What happened next is not something that happens often to people. In fact only certain people can. And thankfully Mary was one of them.

Selena was dead, but her soul. That last bit of life and humanity, was still there. That was all Mary needed.

Selena [or her soul anyway] began to go where people who die go. Mary knew what she had to do. Selena's soul began to rise into ray of light in the sky so small that in order to see it you'd have to already know it was there. Mary opened her umbrella and…

(is it really nessicary to say what she did after that. Because if you don't know by now, I can't help you!)

Mary chased after Selena's soul. Hoping it would all work out. They finally reached the light above, Selena's soul went into it and Mary followed closely behind. The light flashed in her eyes and she couldn't see anything for a minute.

Once the light cleared she had lost Selena. That really wasn't much of a problem, because there really wasn't any other ways to go except down the hallway. She had to hurry, time was running thin. Once she entered the gate she'd be lost forever, and Mary refused to have a child die while she was in charge! No way was she going to explain this to her father!

Mary ran down the hall at full speed, energized by an unsettling mix of determintaion and fear. Praying that she wasn't to late. At long last she turned down the final turn of the hallway and Selena was there.

Only Selena didn't seem very Selena like. She was in different clothes. Her torn and blood stained ones were now Clean, Crisp, white, and flowy. Her brunette hair was replaced with a blonde upsweep do, like her wig she'd worn when they first appeared to be confused. At first Mary didn't know why, until she saw it too.

The gate wasn't there. The gate she was supposed to go through. Mary at last felt realived and let out a sigh of relief. The sigh startled Selena, who instantly turned around.

She looked at Mary, expressionless. She had no emotions left in her, they were a distant memory of a past life to her.b "Oh, it's you." She said simply.

"Thank god you're alright." Mary said walking over to her. She looked her over and it was if the Selena from the park never exsisted. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I can get you out of just need to follow me."

Selena stepped away. " I don't want to go back. There is nothing for me there anymore. As soon as the gate comes back I'll be fine."

"It's not going to come Selena. Don't you see. It's not here because you werent supposed to die. Not yet, at least. You still have things you have to do. It's not going to appear."

"You lie. Like you usually do to me." Selena said. Mary wasn't sure but she could've sworn she hear her voice start to give a little bit at the end of the sentence.

"Selena…" she began, but stopped. "You're right. I've given you no reason to trust me. Not for one second. But give me one minute and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"I cannot trust that it'll be the truth." Selena said in the same emotionless voice. "like you said, I have no reason to trust you."

Mary looked at Selena. "You don't have to believe me, but you should listen."

Selena said nothing. She stared off at the walls where the gate should've been. There was Cyrstals and Diamonds encrusted on the walls. Like mirrors everywhere. She looked at herself. There was something different. Only, she couldn't remember what. She might've if she was able to remember what she used to look like her emotions, it was as if it was a past life.

"I knew your mother, and your grandmother. It's true. I was nanny to your Grandmother and her brother. Eventually she grew up and married and had your mother. Like you and your sister, I went under a different name, at first. Only your mother knew. But at that time it didn't really matter that she did. It wasn't until you're grandmother's brother visited and reconigised me right away. He saw me scold your mother and reconigesed my expression. He should, after all he recived it so often." Mary said chuckling a little to herself.

Selena stood motionless, listening with her back toward her.

Mary contiuned. "So the family found out and kept it to themselves. One day somebody began to talk 'too much' if you understand what I mean…"

"They told people about you, you mean?" Selena asked with genuine curiosity. Mary noticed her icy disposition was slowly fading. They may be hope yet.

"Yes, we never found out who it was though. It didn't matter. A few months later, while passing a store with your mother we saw an advertisment for a movie coming out soon from Walt Disney Pictures and the title was my name. Then we find out that somebody had slipped up earlier as well and that the movie was based on a series that was written that was based on real events that somebody had told somebody else about. The damage was done. All we could do was ready for the future. The secret stayed in the family. In public I went by another name, only in the presence of certain could I be myself."

"Alright, but what about the lie about knowing my mother. You never explained that to me." She told her.

Mary sighed. "That one you may not understand very well. The reason is a tad more selfish and a bit stupid. You're mother's death effected everyone around her. It was so tragic when we lost her that cold December day. I pretended that I never knew her because at first it was because I did want to talk about it. It was an awful thing that I do not like to remember. Also I didn't know how hard it would be for you. I didn't want things anymore awkward between us then they already were. That is still no excuse. For that you have my deepest apology."

"I don't know what to say. Not that it matters. I won't be here much longer. As soon as somebody finds me and proclaims me dead I will be. And then ,weither I was supposed to be or not, the gate will appear and I will go through it."

"Why are you so intent on dying right now?" Mary asked her.

"Life hasn't exactly been a ray of sunshine for me. Two deaths, having to move to a new country, my father doesn't really put me first either. Maybe I'd be better this way. You cannot blame me for thinking this. I have already almost died once. Maybe I was supposed to go then, but I didn't. So it caused some sort of glitch." Selena said uncertainly.

"You cannot honestly believe that… People who love you are going to be heartbroken if you do this."

"They'll get over it!"

"Like you did when Abigail died?"

Selena was frozen, she didn't make a move for a few seconds. "excuse me?" she said. She was now starting to get angry. SO mad that she didn't notice her shoes changing back to her converse. Her bloodstained ones.

"That's what this is about. You never really dealt with your mother's death did you?"

Selena turned to her side. Tears beginning to form. Her hair starting to turn back to brunette and the up-do 'un-doing' itself.

"it's hard to when your taken from your home and forced to act like everythings alright. Being told it's a new beginning. A new life, when you don't want a new one. You want the old one, or as close to it as possible. That may not of even of been that bad, father had blocked out everyone in the family for such a period of time that were no longer close. We see each other rarely. As if the life you once had never even exsisted. Having everything that had meaning disappear and vanish and left with nothing farmilliar. Like a photograph, a memory slowly fading away. Then you hit the morning when you cannot remember the sound of her voice. You almost forget her name, and if it hadnt been for a photo you'd forgotten her appearance or maybe even her exsistance all together."

Selena was about to cry now. Mary walked closer to her. "It doesn't have to be that way. You can change that. I Can even help you. Only if you let me in. You need to trust me. You need to know that I'd never let anything happen to you. I'm not going to go anywhere anytime soon."

Mary's hands were on her shoulders. Selena was starting to cry now. Mary looked at her, Selena was looking back, trying not to but somehow unable to look away. " I want to. I really do. I just have a really bad experience with these things. Everyone I've ever let that close to me always ends up dead. As if I'm an Angel of Death or something. I don't think I could bare it if I lost somebody else."

"I promise you. I'll always be there for you. I'm never going to let you down. I Promised."

Selena was breaking down now. Her hair was back to it's original brunette and was messy as it had last been from falling down the tree. "I don't know…"

"Selena, I promise nothing will ever happen to you or your sister. I wont let it. I am never going to make you suffer anything because of me. I could'nt bear it you did. I'll never let you fall. Never. Selena please…"

Selena nodded and fell into Mary's arms. Mary sat her and Selena down. Selena's humanity and soul were once again united. Mary looked up and painiced. "Selena, we need to get back. Were running out of time."

They got up and ran. The gate was starting to appear. As Selena ran, she started to turn back into the girl from the hall. She couldn't. She couldn't go yet. She had hope again. She wasn't going to let all that go to waste. Mary grabbed her arm and pulled her along at a quick speed. It grew harder for Selena. A breeze began to flow form an opposite direction and every part of Selena's [soul's] body was telling her to let herself be carrried away by it. But her heart told her other wise. She fought and fought. Mary's gripped tightened. Despreate to get her out. "almost there" Mary told her as the exit came in sight. Selena pushed herself forward. She started to feel weak and dizzy. She tried to keep focus and keep herself moving but it proved to be a challenge. Mary was holding her hand so tightly it was starting to turn purple. That's how tightly she had to hold in order to keep on to her.

Mary reached the exit and Selena felt everything fading slowly. "It's okay, were here." Mary said.

And with that she pulled herself and Selena through the exit and back to the park.

The world was hazy. Slowly growing into focus each time she blinked. She heard a most irriatating beeping every few seconds. She was tired, sore, inable to move and groggy. She finally gained sight back, but not reconization yet. The room was a pale color, very boring and clean. There were objects with moving things on them anf infront of them.

She noticed that there was more to herself than just her sight. She was attached to a body. A very uncomfortable one.

_Wait, this is a room. Those objects are chairs, those moving things are people. This place, is a … hospital. Damnit what did I do now? Who am i? Banks, Abigail. Abigail Banks? That sounds right, but something is missing. … I swear if that beeping doesn't stop I'll break whatever is causing it. Or my name isnt Selena… Selena! Selena Abigail Banks. I remember now… oh shit! I need to talk to somebody. _

She sat up, and it felt like hell to. On the chairs were, sound asleep. Christianna and Ashley. She looked at the wall above them to the calender. It was a Saturday. She'd slept through almost a week. She had missed the posting for the musical at school and who knows what else?!

She opened her eyes all the way. She felt numb in places and some parts had little feeling reconization. But she could feel something on her hand. She turned to the left and saw sitting right next to her. Mary.

Mary Poppins.

Boy did that sound weird to think. When ever she did she kept thinking of Julie Andrews and that wasn't correct.

Mary…

Selena thought in her head. She remembered something from the first book that at one point during the vist to uncle Albert's he calls her Mary P.

Mary. P… she liked it.

Mary P. Her nanny.

Mary, the person who had saved her.

She looked at Mary. Who noticed she was awake. They stared at eachother for awhile and then Mary smiled.

"I promised I'd never let you down."

Selena smiled a bit. It hurt too much to smile fully.

"That you did" she whispered so small that she wasn't even sure if Mary heard her.

Mary picked her hand up and held it. "It'll be alright."

"I know…" Selena said. "I trust you."

Mary smiled again.

Mary gentlely stroked the hand she was holding and lulled her back to sleep.

Before she did, Selena whispered out, quietly and horsely. "I trust you."

Selena fell asleep after that. She fell asleep and didn't get to see the single tear fall down Mary's face.

"I trust you…"

*The Tear fell from her eyes and landed on a ugly blood-stained open cut across her heart. They had run out of bandages and had been waiting for new ones but Mary had an alterintive way of healing. Her tears could sometimes help situations like this. It was rare because she rarely cried but right now she couldn't help it.

Suddenly Mary felt a pang of regret as she realized what that cut REALLY was.

_Gotcha!_

"How could you?!"

_It's Nessicary Mary, trust me!_

"You have no right to put this on her! Because of you her life will be altered and never be the same!"

_She had YOU for a nanny, it's safe to say it was already would never be the same!_

Mary Cringed as she imagined what the now sleeping Selena would be experiencing! She heard her breaths become sharp and slightly agonized as her body went through something that until her dying day would be the biggest thing ever!

She had been bitten by the parrot that day on the escape and Mary's Tear had activated it's effects.

Selena and Mary were now and eternally Connected…*


	20. Chapter Sixteen: A Change In Me

Chapter Sixteen: A Change In Me

Selena was realesed from the hospital that Tuesday. The story they had told was that Selena had been trying to help somebody who's cat was up a tree and when she came down she fell. The doctor said it had been a miracle that she was still alive. Selena knew it was more than just magic. But then who else would believe her?

On Monday Selena started to get out of bed. She was determind to get back to school. She had too. Selena had a call back and she had to be alright to go to it. She hoped that her injurys would be alright. At least the other ones, not the broken arm. She didn't expect that to be healed over night.

There was a rule: If you recive any injury that requires you to have limitations, than you may not be allowed to participate at that present time.

Ashley tried to keep her hopefull, but even she knew there was no way she'd be healed over night. Selena was due back that Friday, Call back day. Since she seemed to be recovering faster than supposed to. Even though she didn't expect a miracle.

"Like I said, I'm recovering fast, just not fast enough!" Selena told Stephan and Ashley that Wednesday night. Selena wanted to get back into her music. But she had to try to play with a cast, which proved some difficutly. They eventually tried a method where they flip the guitar oppositely and Selena plays it upside down. It took an hour for her to get used to that.

"Don't worry Selena. Everything will be ok!" Ashley said positively.

Everything was NOT okay! She was broken, bruised and sore. She didn't like that. Her skin was still somewhat pale. Maybe from all that bloodloss… who knows? She also faced the possiblity of being removed from the preformance that year. Which is something she couldn't do.

Ashley knew of those fears as they sat in the split bedroom of Selena and Christianna. They were sitting by the 'Music Corner' as Christianna called it. [While were on the subject. Christianna was so paranoid about Selena know. She almost never left her alone. Selena secretly thought that was adorable, of corse she never said that. Christainna hated being called 'cute' or 'adorable'.]

Selena also was off about one other thing, which at that very moment was walking across from the bathroom to the hallway. She no longer hated this person. She felt more afraid of her. She had broken her 'sheild' and 'barracade' and Selena didn't feel protected by them anymore. She felt open and exposed. Mary had the mess behind the smile and that made Selena at unease. She never let people that close to her. Nobody. So she was unusually quiet the next few days.

Now because Selena had run off and Mary had run after, they had forgotten that Jeffrey had called. He has called to say he was coming home. Coming home that night in fact. The bloody laundry hadnt been washed yet and the hospital bill was laying on the table. Originally they had planned to not tell jeffrey. Selena was paying for the bill herself with some of her savings and nobody would ever find out.

Until, Christianna had forgotten that her dad was coming home that day like he had told HER on the phone.

That night, they had just finished dinner. Selena had gotten some homework from the school and was doing it. Christianna was finishing up hers. Even though she had just started. [Damn she was smart.]

That night at dinner when Tabitha and Lousie were in the other room. Mary told Christianna. Christianna had a different reaction than Selena. Instead of being silent she yelled. Yelled out of amazement. She was so excited that she forgot her 'inside voice'.After it had sunk in, she was told she couldn't tell anyone and when other people were around she was to be called: Marianna. Christianna was so excited she'd follow any rules!

Anyway, Selena had gotten some homework from the school and was doing it. Christianna was finishing up hers, Even though she had just started.

Marianna was downstairs doing something. They werent really sure what exactly. Christianna was seated by the window when she heard a noise from outside. She looked outside curiously and saw a car pulling up to the door. The door opened and Christianna saw who it was.

"Oh no!" she cried.

Selena looked up. "Whats wrong? Calculator Batteries died?" she teased lightly.

"first of all, I don't NEED a calculator, I'm not YOU! Second, Daddy's home!"

"Oh No!" Selena said. She ran over to the window and saw her father out front on his cell phone. "Damn it! We gotta do something! He cant see me like this!"

"Let's get Mary."

"Right."

Selena and Christianna ran out of the room. They approched the staircase and heard voices. One was Mary and the other was their father. "We too late!" Selena said worried.

"Not yet! He hasn't seen you yet. And Judging by the fact he's not marching up here yelling 'Selena Abigail Banks what did you do this time?!', I'm guessing Mary didn't tell him."

"Yet!"

"What do you mean 'Yet'?"

"He's going to check the mail first thing. When he does, he'll see the hospital bill."

"Hmm, you're right!" She said to her older half-sister. She thought for a few seconds. Mary looked out at Christianna's head poking out from the stairs. She gave her a look, and a nod of understanding passed between them as Christianna realised what to do. "I got it! I'll run into the living room when they go to the kitchen to get the mail. I'll create a diversion and you grab the bill."

Selena agreed. Christianna waited a few moments, then she heard them moving. She quietly ran down the staircase and into the living room. She looked around despreately for something when she spotted a dustbunny behind the chair. "Perfect!"

Jeffrey was exaughsted! The long flight and the endless meetings had worn him out good. He walked over into the kichen where on the wall was the mail cubby.

"…Selena got a call back for her musical at school" said a female voice behind him.

The same one who had been following him around since he got home. Marianna was starting give him a headache! She couldn't just wait till he had gotten all settled? No, of course not. She had to insist on telling him every little detail of the time he was away, right then and there. "I'll be glad to listen, just please wait one moment as I read the mail."

Mary saw Christianna looking around the living room for something to use. She knew she had to stall. Jeffrey's hand was going for the door on the cubbies. She instantly smacked it back shut with her hand, knocking his out of the way. "You'll have time for that later! Why don't you take a seat and have Tabitha fix you something. She said guiding him to the Island's seating.

Jeffrey brushed her away. "No it's alright, I ate on the plane." He said walking back towards the cubbies.

Once again Mary slammed it back shut. "How about you check your phone messages. Some of them sounded quite urgent!" she offered. Leading him to the phone in the hall. Mary picked up the phone and handed it to him. Jeffery pushed it back to her. "It's really alright…"

"No, check the phone first, mail later!"

"Marianna really is this neccissary?"

"Yes"

"It doesn't matter what I check first does it?"

"If it doesn't matter than check the phone first"

"Why the phone first?"

"Because you're already at the phone!"

"Only Because you dragged me here!"

"I do not drag ANYTHING! Thank You very much!"

It went on like this for 30 seconds. When there converstaion was inturupted by a young scream from the living room. Jeffery and Mary ran to where I came from and there standing on the table terrified was Christianna, Screaming!

Selena had a limited time. She quickly and quietly snuck into the kitchen and frantically search for the hospital bill which Louise had put in the cubbie that afternoon. It had to be there! It had to be!

Jeffrey's heart was racing. He ran into the living room with Marianna on his tail and his youngest screaming. Christianna was hiding on top of the table in fear. "What's wrong?"

Christianna looked at him with tears. "There's a rat over there and almost tried to bite me!"

Jeffrey's eyes widened. He heard a rat squeak and instantly jumped on the table with his daughter. Marianna just stood there. "What are you doing? It's going to get you!"

Mary looked at Christianna. Christianna mouthed the words: Daddy's terrified of Rats. She then smiled. She was a genus! "I'll go get something to trap it." She said.

She ran into the kitchen were Selena was. 'What's taking so long?"

Selena turned flustered. "I'm looking with one arm, trying to be quiet and it's not here!"

"It' s got to be I saw Louise put it here this afternoon!"

"I Know!"

"…Marianna Hurry Up!" Jeffrey called from the other room.

"Yes, _Marianna_! Hurry up!" came a slightly annoyed voice from Christianna.

"Coming!" Mary called back.

"It's not here! Did he take it when he left?" Selena asked.

"He Might of…" Mary said.

Mary grabbed a broom and a bucket and left the Kitchen.

Christianna was getting tired and loosing her balance up on the table. She wanted down! Mary finally came back with a broom and bucket and walked into a corner of the room. She pretened to sweep something into the bucket and quickly covered It's lid so whatever it was couldn't escape. Christianna sighed. Finally! She could get down.

Mary began to walk out of the room and in the corner of her eye she spotted the bill on the table they were now standing on. Jeffery and Christianna cautiously stepped off the table, Christianna spotted what Mary was looking at and instantly was nervous. Christianna made her way over to it, but before she could get it Jeffrey had already picked them up. This wasn't good.

Selena watched from the hall that Jeffery had the bill and was about to open it. She had to act fast. She hid in corner in the kitchen out of sight, she whipped out her cellphone and called the home phone. A few Seconds later the phone began to ring.

She heard her father put the letters down and go for the phone. Selena hurridly ran into the living room grabbed the mail and rushed up the backstairs. The back staris lead right to Tabitha and Louise's rooms on the second floor. Selena prayed nobody was there. She quietly opened the door and hear Louise moving around in the bathroom. Selena quickly tiptoed out of the room and closed to door. She then proceeded to run down the hall into her and Christianna's room. She ran to her music corner and stuffed the mail in the storage in the piano seat. She then ran into Mary's room. She wouldve stayed in her's if she knew what to do if her dad came in and saw her bandages and cast on her left arm. Sure enough about five minutes later she heard the doors open in her and Christianna's room and the Voices of Christianna , Jeffery and Mary flooded the room.

"I'll go check the closets for her…" she heard Mary say as she walked into the bathroom. Mary's footsteps came towards her bedroom door. She opened it and went over to Selena. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, and I hid it." She said proudly.

"Thank goodness. Where is it?" Mary asked catching a sigh of relief.

"I hid it in the Music Corner."

Mary's eyes widened in worry. " Oh no, where did you hide it?"

" In the storage under the Piano bench seat. Why?"

"Oh NO!" she said. "Jeffery was going to pick out a piece to play for Christianna from your Piano Bench."

"NO!" she said. "Why he hardly ever plays!"

Jeffery rarely played the piano. He used to when Selena was younger. That's why she started. Then when his buissness he didn't have the time to worry about it anymore. Only on a rare occasion did he play it. The last time he did was two years ago when Selena Graduated from Middle School and Christianna was accepted into her 'Genus' School.

"He wanted to celebrate his return."

Selena sighed, she was very upset. "What are we going to do? You have to help me!" she cried despretely.

She felt weak again. She looked at Mary for a few minutes and began to feel the defences she had been trying to build up again start to break again. She was afraid of being exposed again. She instantly turned away. She couldn't let Mary see this side of her ever again. This wasn't something Selena did. She may not hate her anymore, but Selena still never showed that side of her to people. It was too risky…

Selena just couldn't help it. She had no memory of what happened while she had been out after the accident but she remember the things she had been told. She remembered the pain she had been feeling. Most of all she remembered breaking down to had awoken knowing things were different. She had felt raw and unprotected and she was scared of that. Everything from that night was still abit hazy. Who knew everything Mary had found out about her that night. She knew Mary saw her differently than before. She used to be confusing and annoying before now she was something she treated kindly and gentley as if she may break at any moment. Selena didn't like being weak. But lately she was everytime she was with Mary. As if she saw through the sheild she had built and knew the real Selena. Selena didn't like that.

But she wasn't sure if that was all in all a bad thing or not. Having Mary know these things about her. Was it really worth it? Letting people in. Letting herself be the person she really was around her.

Selena wasn't in the mood to find out. So she turned from her and said. "We better do something or we're all in trouble."

But it was too late. Jeffery had gotten curious about where they had been. He had been about to ask where they were when he had seen the bill hidden. He opened it and saw the hospital bill. He stormed into the bathroom then Mary's room and found Mary talking with his daughter. To his shock his daughter wearing a cast and bruised all over. He gasped. "What the hell happened to you!"

Before Selena could answer, he turned his attention to Mary.

"And Marianna, were you planning on telling me any of this?"

Mary didn't answer. Her face stayed calm and cool. Selena walked over to Christianna and walked her out of the room.

Selena walked into her closet and ran to Mary's closet and listened through the door.

"What happened when I was gone?" Jeffery asked, Anger in his voice.

"Selena had a bit of an accident…" she said simply.

" A bit of an accident? A BIT of an accident?! She's casted and bandgaged and bruised almost everywhere. The bill is… I cannot even say how much. And you're saying it's a Bit of an accident!" He scoffed almost amusised but mostly furious. "Were you going to say anything? Or wait it out? Hoping I'd never know!"

Mary didn't answer. Selena was sure she was going to say that it had been her that forced Mary to not say anything. She remembered the conversation.

"_Please Mary. He doesn't need to know. I can pay for it with my savings and my cast will be gone way before he's supposed to be home. If I'm still bruised I'll tell him I fell down the staircase at my school again. Please don't tell him!" Selena begged._

_Mary sighed. "I don't know Selena. How is he supposed to trust me with you guys if he finds out."_

"_He doesn't have to. We get everyone to swear to say nothing and he'll never know."_

"_I could be fired Selena."_

"_I could be murdered Mary!"_

"_Don't be dramatic!"_

"_Mary Please!" she said calmly. "I want to start things off on a good foot with my father when he returns. If he finds out, it'll ruin everything!"_

"_I don't know…"_

_Selena looked at her hopefully. "Please Mary. I want to have a good relationship with my dad, Please let me have that!"_

Mary had given in. And was now about to pay for that. Which wasn't fair. Even though Mary made Selena was afraid of her breaking her barrier. She couldn't let her take heat for something that wasn't her fault. If she was going to get fired it would be on Selena's terms Only, and Selena didn't want her to go just yet. She wasn't going to let Mary take Selena's blame.

" I Trusted you in my house and with my Children and you let one almost die! How can you be so careless!" Jeffery went on.

Mary stood silent, Stern,calm and collected. Taking everything he said without a word.

"I can't let this go! I'm sorry, but this is a very big deal. It'd be onething if it had happened and you couldn't control it. But to not tell me that my daughter was in recovery and almost died! That's where I cant forgive. I'm sorry to say this but…"

Jeffery never got to finish. Because from the doorway of the closet Selena came in and interupted. "Stop Daddy!"

Jeffery turned to his wounded daughter. "What do you mean?"

"You can't fire Marianna! It's not her fault! It was my own fault that what happened happened. Not hers. And it was my fault Marianna didn't tell you. I made her not. She wanted to. I wouldn't let her. I hid the bill not Marianna. Don't blame her, punish me!"

Jeffery stood in shock. First, Selena was taking responicbilty. Second, She was standing up for others and not letting them take her blame. Third, she was protecting somebody. Selena hadnt cared for many other people since Wendy died. Let alone protect them. She cared for Jeffery, Ashley, Tabitha and Louise. She only protected Christianna. Her younger sister. Christianna knew Selena the best. And Selena only stepped in harms way for Christianna. She only fought for Christianna. Yet here she was fighting for someone she had hated only a few weeks ago.

He thought for a few moments.

"Very well. If that's true than Mary can have her job. I'll let the bill go. But we need to talk after and come to an understanding about somethings after." HE said awkwardly. Unsure of what to do.

"Go to bed and we'll talk tommorow." Selena obeyed.

Which Blew Jeffery's mind. Selena never listened the first time. True she only ever listened to him compaired to others. But he usually had to convince her to get her to listen. Jeffery turned to Mary.

"Anyone who can change Selena like that within that amount of time. Is someone who I want around here. Thank You."

Mary only nodded.

"Also, one more thing. You have respect and Trust from Selena. That's not easy to get. She actually cares about you. She may even be protective of you too. Be careful with that. She's breaks easily dispite of what she appears. She's been through a lot and it's made her very cautious. Don't cause her hopes to break. She cant handle that again."

"I don't plan on that happening." Mary said.

"For what I see on her face and her eyes and actions. Your probably starting to mean to her, like Abigail and Wendy did and Christianna does. Be careful. Her world was shattering as it was because of them, dispite appearance. I could see it in her eyes. If anything more were to happen it might just fall apart. I understand that this may be a huge responcibilty and a big expectation. That's because it is. It's important. I'm begging you. Protect that!"

"I will"

"You better!"

Jeffery left. His head hurt after everything. He said goodnight to the girls and went to bed.

Mary stayed in her room. Thinking over what Jeffery had said, what Selena had done and it all was overwhelming.

_Getting to much for you to handle?_

"Please! I can handle anything!"

_Really? Because this is a new responsibilty. You have to protect her. Not in the usual way either!_

"You don' t think I understand all of that?!"

_Besides I didn't mean 'can you handle the kids. I meant 'can you handle yourself'? It's going to be hard. Especially since…_

"Silence! For the last time. You have no idea what you're talking about. As I said, People like me never let sentiement muddle their thinking. Besides, getting attached only causes trouble! It's best to only see things as what it's easiest to!" Mary finally snapped. But her voice didn't sound to possitive and reassuring about what she had been saying. "Now quiet! Not another word!"

Mary walked into the girl's room. Selena was sitting at Christianna's bed.

"What's going on here?" she asked curiously.

"Chrissy can't sleep."

"Why?"

Christianna held up a picture. It was of a baby and it's mother. Mary took it and looked at it. On the back it said: Wendy and Christianna: Christmas Day.

Mary understood.

"I want my mom…" Christianna said sadly.

" I know you do. I want my mom too. But there with us. Trust me" Selena said to her sister. "Do you want to hear the lullaby?"

Christianna nodded. Selena climbed in next to her and Mary sat at the end of the bed. Selena began to sing softly to her sister.

_**A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea**_

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

Christianna fell fast asleep holding the picture. Selena got up and walked over to her side of the room. Mary followed. "I'm confused. I Thought Christianna didn't think about her mother?"

"She normally doesn't. But once and awhile she'll find something and she'll be sad. It's hard for her. Because she had no memory of her own mom. It upsets her that all she knows her is from pictures and what she's told."

"That must be hard." Mary said sypatheiticly. "Tell me about that song"

"When Chrissy was born. We shared a room, like now. She used to be up all night crying unless Wendy sang us that lullaby."

"It's beautiul" Mary said. "What does it mean?"

Selena began to sing it in the same soft voice again:

_**A La Nanita Nana, Nanita her, she nanita  
My daughter is blessed sleep be, blessed be  
A La Nanita Nana, Nanita her, she nanita  
My daughter is blessed sleep be, blessed be**_

Little spring that runs clear and sonorous  
Nightingale singing in the forest weeps  
Quiet as the cradle balansea  
A La Nanita Nana, Nanita it

A La Nanita Nana, Nanita her, she nanita  
My daughter is blessed sleep be, blessed be

Little spring that runs clear and sonorous  
Nightingale singing in the forest weeps  
Quiet as the cradle balansea  
A La Nanita Nana, Nanita it

"It sounds better in Its Spanish Version" Selena said.

"Yes, but it's even more beautiful knowing what it means." Mary commented.

Selena began to get ready for bed, Mary went to her room and got ready herself. About an hour later she came into the dark sleepy room of the girl's. She sat a chair by the window. She watched the two sleep. Christianna's face like and angel's. Yet full of sadness. Selena's face like something described out of a fairytale. [That underdog who ends up on the top at the end].Her face had pain and sorrow.

Mary watched them both thinking of them and their mothers and the pain they go through everyday. She thought of how strongly the looked out for eachother when they were not even full sisters. They shared Jeffrey who loved them to pieces and was always trying to the best thing. The family was broken and needed fixing. But it was going to be. Selena and Jeffery were getting along better. That's what cause most of the problems.

Mary looked at Christianna. She thought of how the child was so wondered by her and adored her and the things she did. Excluding that tragic incident with the tea and Selena. She would never let her fall again.

Mary looked at Selena. And thought about what Jeffery said about her. She thought of that night when she almost died on her fault. She didn't want her to endure anything like that again on her behalf.

'I promise you Christianna to try to live up to what you want me to be." She said quietly.

"I promise You Selena Abigail Banks, to protect you and never cause you pain , sorrow or dispair."

Mary got up and heard Selena mutter in her sleep. "I trust you…", "I need you here…"

Mary smiled. She walked by Christianna who muttered:" A La Nanitia Nana…"

Mary went to bed and said before she went to sleep. "I trust you too, and I want to be here…"

Then hummed the lullaby for a few seconds before falling asleep.

Little did anyone in this house know that their lives would never be the same again…


	21. Chapter Seventeen: Selena's Song

Chapter Seventeen: Selena's Song

After Jeffrey's arrival back home and Mary's almost firing (which Selena had stopped), Selena hadnt been herself. She was unusually quiet and spent most of her time fiddling with her piano or guitar. Mary hadnt been sure how to approch her. She was also slighty conufsed, but on a more personal level. She had never had to rely on anybody when it came to her job, come to think of it she had never had to rely on anyone period. Yet the facts of the matter were that if Selena hadnt stepped in she would have been fired. Which was odd.

Christianna on the other hand was different. She was always keeping an eye and ear out for something to happen. She had become so expectant that it was starting to be a little annoying. She consistantly wanted Mary to do something. And when she didn't she was awfully disapointed.

Jeffery was another matter. By that, I mean he was the most clueless. He seemed oblivious to the fact that something at the house wasn't normal. He was just so happy that Christianna hadnt caused any tears or trauma at school and that there were no more police escorts for Selena! All Jeffery knew was tha somehow Marianna was behind it, he just didn't know how. He couldn't believe he had almost fired her! God he thanked Selena in his mind for stepping in.

But when it came to Selena and where Mary currently stood with her, it was in the complete unknown. Somedays Selena was quiet, yet still polite and possitive towards her and other days it was as if she wasn't even in the house. It was driving her crazy! She had always known what was going on with her 'charges' but she couldn't read Selena at all! Mary was now deterimind to understand what was infact going on.

Just before Selena went back to school, her and Ashley's guitar lessions came back into session. Christianna was out for ice cream with Jeffery so they could work quietly.

Mary was the only other person hanging around the house. [Tabitha and Louise were on Holiday. Tabitha visiting her sister in Vermont and Louise went on a trip with some friends.] She was walking around the house with absoulutely nothing to do. Selena and her friends were having their lesson and She didn't want to interupt. She had been in the library and had noticed that Ashley had dropped off a bag of books they had gotten from the Public Library. Out of curiosity she opened it and almost laughed. Inside had been all of the sorces they had most likely used to figure out who she was.

Suddenly Mary stopped, she heard the sound of music floating into the Library. She followed it and it lead her to Selena's room, {no surprise!} Ashley and her were strumming their guitars and singing as their instructor clapped to the beat.

_We got along, we got along until you did that._

_Now all I want is just my stuff back. Did you get that? Let me repeat that I want my stuff back._

Selena sang.

_**You can send it in a box, I don't care just drop it off. I wont be home **_

Ashley continued.

Mary couldn't help but smile. No matter what mood, something she'd noticed about Selena is that even if she's in the most depressing mood ever, if she's singing a happy song, you'd think she was really that happy. If she was feeling rebelious but was singing a 'innocent' song, you'd think she was an angel.

So here she was singing a [Potential] Break-Up Song. And you'd think she was really yelling at an ex.

Mary's thoughts were intrupted by the chours.

_Your not livin', till your livin'. Living for meeee_

_Your not gettin', till your gettin', getting to meee_

_Your Not Winnin' till your winnin' winning meee_

_Your not living till your living, Livin' for Me!_

_This is the, Potential Breakup Song,_

_Our Album Needs just one, Oh Baby Please,_

_Please tell me!_

_This is the potential breakup song _

_Our Album needs just one which will it be?_

_Which will it be?_

_You can try, you can try_

_But you know I'd be a lie_

_Without me your gonna die!_

_So you better think clearly,clearly_

_Before ya nearly, nearly_

_Messup a situation that your gonna miss very dearly C'mon!_

_Your Not Living till your living, Living for me_

_Your not gettin', till your gettin', getting to meee_

_Your Not Winnin' till your winnin' winning meee_

_Your not living till your living, Livin' for Me!_

_This is the Potential Breakup song, )Our Album needs just one_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be!_

Their instructor clapped as they finished. "You guys do Aly & A.J. Even BETTER than Aly & A.J." he joked. "Sadly though we can not do anymore because I have a exam tommorow that I need to study for. Goodbye!" he called as he headed out.

He passed by Mary in the hall and gave her a polite 'hello' as he walked. Mary walked back to the door. And looked in.

Ashley was gathering her stuff. "Oh Selena, I got some reletively bad news."

"How bad?"

"It depends, on how soon that cast comes off."

"About three weeks to 6 weeks. Depends really on how fast it heals. Why?"

Ashley nodded nervously. "The cast list went up yesturday and we got call backs, You, Me and Kira up for the part of…"

Selena cut her off. "Shh, code it please! It's just awkward."

"Ok… Were up for the lead and call backs are In two days."

"What! NO!"

"I'm sorry Selly. I tried to get an extension and it didn't really work out. It used to be in three days and now it's two. Im really sorry." She told her best friend.

Selena gave a small smile. "It's okay Ash, it's not your fault. If it cant be me than I hope its you. So do me a favour and knock Kira out of the water at callbacks okay?"

Ashley nodded. "I'll do it especially for you!" she said. "Now I have to go now, dinner soon. Bye Selly."

"Bye Ashes!" Ashley picked up her stuff and Selena buzzed the driver to take Ashley home.

Selena picked up her guitar and laid on her bed, strumming the strings unenthusiasticly, when she heard the door open. Mary walked in.

"I heard you guys playing" she said as she walked over to Selena. "Your really good."

Selena sat up. "Thanks"

"So why cant you go to the call back, your arm is casted, not your legs." Mary asked her.

"It's the rule. If any preformer recives any injuries that require medical attention and absence will be passed for any role they have or are up for" She told her solumly. "But something tells me you came in here for something more than a compliment and a curiousity in the school theater policy."

"I did." She replied.

"And why do I think it's about certain events that I don't feel the need to name because we both know what they are."

"Because it is." Mary told her.

Selena nodded not looking her in the eye.

"Just tell me one thing, Why didn't you let your dad fire me? You had plenty of reasons to let him. I caused you a near death experience, you actually died on my account, because of me you cannot be apart of a drama event that you really want to be apart of, I've done nothing but lie to you and drive you crazy. But you still came to my rescue, was it because you felt you owed me something because I saved your life after that incident. Because you owe me nothing."

"Do you really think that's why I did that?" Selena asked her.

"You tell me! You come to my rescue but after you ignore me. Even before that, you were like that to me! So sorry, but I'm a bit confused."

Selena sighed. " I didn't do that because I felt like I owed you anyting ,everything I've done is because of what happened to me."

Selena got up and walked over to the window, Greggory across the street was by his window practicing some choreography for the drama production. She'd give anything for a goo balloon attack right then.

"What exactly happened to you?" she heard Mary ask.

Selena knew there was no avoiding this. "I don't know what happened. That's the thing!"

"Youre making absolitely no sense! Explain what you mean please." Mary said to her.

"I don't have the faintest clue of what exacty happened that night. All I know Is that one minute I'm bleeding by guts out on the cement of the park and the next Im in a hospital for who knows how long and all I suddenly know things that I never knew before and that you suddenly know things that I never told you or anybody! Do you not understand how weird that is? I'm feeling all raw and exposed because somebody who untill recently I was trying to get out of my life suddenly knows things and is apart of my past and has seen a side of me that had never been shown."

Mary just stood there as Selena talked.

"I have never EVER told people truthfully how I feel and I have never EVER in my life brokendown. All I know is that I apperently did to YOU and I have no recollection of this. Because of that I feel as if I have no protection from everything and I havent been myself because of that! I don't know what to do. And It's all your fault!"

Selena walked off into the bathrooms. Mary followed. "You don't honestly think it's been easy for me do you?"

"Yeah, I know about the whole having to live in disguse thing because somebody had a big mouth and eventually mad you into some Disney Icon… See that's exactly what I mean! I shouldn't know what, but I do!"

Selena walked into the closet area and sat on a chair by the window on her section, Mary followed her.

"Your not the only one here with things they have to hide and keep to themselves, your not the only one who since this whole thing has started had felt confused and unprotected. At least you got somewhere to go, people to turn to. I was just thrown into this modern day world with no idea what anything is and what things are like." Mary said

"I could already tell that by your clothes…" Selena added truthfully.

"This whole situation were in is unpleasent for us both. Your not the only one who's confused. Before I wouldn't of needed your help to keeping by job, in fact that situation wouldn't of happened because you would have never of gotten hurt. But you did, and it's my fault and I have to now live with that forever! I have to live with the memory of the blood pouring all the way down the path way, I have to suffer the image you're your lifeless body in that pool of your own blood under that tree , I have to deal with the fact then when I chased after your soul that because of me you were almost lost to death. And it's all because of me. I have burdens to bear as well Selena." Mary told her.

"Chase after me?" Selena said. "What do you mean?"

Mary froze realising she had something she shouldn't have. Things like that were not meant for people to know, That is why Selena had no memory of it! But Mary had promised to tell her truth and she expected to keep that promise so she told her.

Mary explained that Selena had infact passed on back at the park, and that Mary went after her. She told her of everything that happned and that Selena had almost been lost when they tried to escape the hall. She then told her of how she brought her to the hospital and then how she eventually woke up.

Selena sat silently on the chair digesting everything Mary had told her. Mary stood, waiting for her to speak.

"Why did you do that?" was all she said.

"What? Save your life?! Because I could, Because I wasn't just going to let you die when it had been my fault and I could do something about it, Because…."

Mary sat beside her and Selena turned towards her. "Because not for one second did I hate you. Not even when you hated me. I never even wanted to hate you. I couldn't help but like you right away because of some many things. Weither you like it or not Selena you are emotional, just not in that way. You show everything it's just usually covered by something else. For example, your hurt about your father' broken promise was covered in anger. But I could still see the hurt when you two fought that night at dinner. Your honest, your determind, you let nothing get in your way. Any because your so much like your mother, but also completely original. Which sounds like some Oxymoron but for some reason it's true!"

"How could you not hate me? I made you miserable didn't I?"

"Because I could never hate you. It could mean that im a poor judge of character, but I'm pretty sure it means I Have a great Judge of character. Because Selena, Your Quite a Character, and your pretty great."

"I am totally confused by what you just said, but im going to assume you meant something like: You couldn't hate me because of my qualities or something like that."

"Alright."

"So where does that lead us?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"I Think I'm at a point where after everything that's happened and told to me that I can go with whatever you dish out at me. And since you like me so much you obviously have a good judge of character so that's something good. And anyone who was willing to do that for someone who hates them is someone I want in my life. I have no secrets from you, because since you know most already so what do I have to lose?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah… I do… come with me!" she said and ran out of the room.

Mary followed a bit thrown off but the suddenness of that order. Selena walked over to her bed and picked up her guitar.

"What is going on?" Mary asked as Selena began to tune her guitar frantically.

"I wanna show you something. Get that blue folder from my desk."

"_PLEASE!" _ Mary said trying to remind her of that as she got the folder and brought it to her.

"Thank you…" she replied absentmindedly as she set it down on the bed beside her.

"What are you showing me?"

"Something I'm working on." Selena said as she got up for her guitar pick.

"You're showing me?!"Mary said in some astonishment. She had hoped that Selena would one day feel comfortable around her enough to do something like this but she didn't exoect it that fast.

"Yeah, I trust you don't I? Besides, I need all the help I can get!"

Selena picked up her guitar again and began to strum some notes and began to sing along with them.

_I know I will always be_

_Who I always will be_

_Nobody's gonna tell me what to do_

_And who I was yesturday_

_Is who I am and will be tomorrow_

_And I will do it all by myself_

_I don't need anyone…_

"It's Very rough and I am trying to figure out how to make it work. Something is missing from it and I cant figure out what!"

"it sounds nice, but your right there is something missing." She said.

Selena nodded, she had been no more help than Ashley and Stephan. Ah well. She noticed Mary eying another sheet from the folder, it was one she HAD finished. She even taught it to Ashley and Stephan.

"You wanna hear that one?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah, play it!"

Selena smiled. The sheet was 'Only Fooling Myself' and Selena had written it all in one night,and the only changes that had been made were correcting the spelling mistakes.

Selena began to play:

_I stop to catch my breath - And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess - That you've been on my mind  
I dream days away, but that's okay -  
It's like I want to hear a silent sound - And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground - Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now

Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately - Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come  
It's like a splash of water to my face - When I suddenly realize - That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now

It's love in disguise – I Lost Track of time - I'm lost in your eyes – Lost In Your Eyes

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now - Save me now  
Just maybe you'd save me now

Mary smiled as Selena finished. "You really should be able to be in that show."

"Thank you. But it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. You cant change that and I cant change that, so why spend all this time fretting about it?!"

"You definitely have a very original way of thinking." She said.

"You definitely are not what I have in mind when dad first said 'were getting a nanny', but if we waste pointing out the obvious, people get really bored with us VERY fast!"

Mary couldn't help but laugh, even though nothing particularly funny happened.

Selena propped the guitar back onto it's stand.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at her scars and cuts and bruises. She sighed half-heartedky and turned away. Missing that little look Mary got when she had and idea, one Selena would shortly reconisge rightaway.

But She had not before seen it so she didn't notice it at all.

"Hello?" came the voice of Christianna climbing up the stairs and running to the room.

"Hello!" Selena called back. Christianna pushed open the door. "Wow! I'm impressed. They were left alone and there both still alive and neither one of them has killed the other. Well there's a first time for everything!" she said sarcastically.

"Selena? Marianna? You two up there?" Came the voice of Jeffery who was coming after Christianna.

"Yes." Said Mary.

Jeffery came in the room. "Hey guys, who's hungry. I got dinner downstairs."

"KFC?" Selena asked hopefully.

"DUH! It's Tuesday after all!"

Jeffery, Christianna and Selena headed downstairs. Mary followed and grabbed Selena's arm. "KFC? Whats that?!"

Selena almost laughed hysterically. "That's right! You've never had fast-food have you?"

"Fast Food?"

"You'll see…." Selena said

Mary watched in horror as she saw the greasy fries being taken out of the cardboard box and put of the plates. She saw a paper bucket full of greasy chicken wings,breasts and thighs. She couldn't believe when she saw them start to eat it eagerly.

Mary sat down and Selena servered her with a sick smile of enjoyment at the situation. "Go on Mary, it's good."

"All right, I suppose it'll do no harm to try it."

Mary took a fork and knife and began to cut a piece off of the chicken wing.

"What are you doing?" Christianna asked when she spotted her.

"Eating."

"It's KFC Mary, not dinner at the white house! Come use your hands."

Mary's eyes widened. "my HANDS?" she asked.

"Yes! Like a normal person!" Christianna said.

"If that's not too much of a stretch for you Mary." Selena said to Mary.

Mary elbowed her.

"Oh- Marianna… I mean."

"Fine!" she said.

Mary picked it up by the tips of her fingers as if it might jump out and attack her at any moment if she held on to it properly.

Selena and Christianna laughed. Jeffery just stared curiously. Not fully understanding a concept that the others did.

The dinner pretty much continued on this awkwardly.

Mary acted as if a fast-food was the most disturbing thing in the world, Selena and Christianna found that humorus and Jeffery had no clue what was going on.

Later that night, Mary listened as Selena told Christianna about the school play. Christianna felt bad for Selena, she knew how important it was to her. Mary came in as Christianna and Selena were getting into bed. Mary placed a cup of water by there beds. By Selena's she also put her prescribed medicine for her injuries.

"Good night, and drink all of that water if you can." She said. "No sence having things go to waste."

"Good night Mary." Selena said softly and sleepily.

"I don't know what to call you now!" Christianna said. "Marianna? Mary? Mary Poppins? I don't know!"

Mary smiled at her as she tucked her in. "What ever you wish, within reason that is."

"Alright." She said. "Goodnight Mary Poppins." She said.

"Goodnight Christianna"

Mary walked over to Selena as she finished swallowing her pills. "You try to tuck me in, "I'll slap you!" she said half kidding and half honestly.

Mary smiled. "Relax I was just saying good night. Good night Selena."

"Goodnight Mare"

Mary flicked the switch. The main lights when off. Christianna's star spinner [which shone small starshaped lights against the ceiling above her bed] turned on and Selena's 'Moon in my room' light activated [which shone like a personal moon in her room and even did the acurate moon phases according to the date at that time] switched on automatically. Together it was as if they were sleeping in the evening sky, a very peaceful and beautiful closed the door and went to be herself. For once, everyone at the Banks house was happy and enjoying each other.

Selena awoke the next morning and climbed out of bed, she walked over sleepily to her vanity to wake up and have the medicine that was awaiting her there. Before she reached for the pills she grabbed a tube of lotion and started to put it's contents on her flawless face…

Flawless?

Selena checked again. All of her cuts,bruises and scars had disapeared. She checked everywhere else and nothing was there. On her formerfly casted arm there was no longer a cast on her arm, just two halves of one in her trash can. She moved her arm and it was in perfect condition. "Holy!" she said.

Christianna woke up and saw her sister. "What happened to YOU!" she said happily. "when did you get better?"

"I don't know…"

Selena saw Mary in the doorway, holding the glass she had been drinking from last night. Mary had a smile on her face."And how are we this morning?" she asked her. "Ready for your call back?"

Selena got up and with tears of happiness ran to Mary and hugged her. "Thank you." Was all she said as she whispered it into her ear.

All Mary could do was smile…


	22. Chapter Eighteen: TwentyFirst Century

Chapter Eighteen: Twenty First Century

_***Authors Note: Due to an editing problem, Chapters 12, 13 and 15 had a very important storyline cut out. If you haven't re-read the new additional paragraphs then you may not understand what's happening. All left out parts have been added to the story and are available now. They are marked with this: *. Thank You***_

Cold November Air shifted into Colder December Air Very Quickly. Everyone at the Banks household felt a tad bit jollier than usually and everyone knew it. Selena had her callbacks last Friday and was waiting to get to school to find out if she had gotten the part or not! And of course Mary told Selena about that 'Connection' thing.

Obviously Selena had freaked out at first! I'm what were you thinking? It's SELENA!

And of course Mary calmed her down and had her relax about the whole situation. For a moment Selena's mind was focused on that cast list being posted third period.

Christianna ate another spoonful of Froot Loops as her father walked over and kissed her on the cheek as he got ready for work. "Bye Chrissy…" he said as he headed to the door.

He passed the stairs which Selena was coming down from. "Bye Daddy" she said as they passed. "Bye Selena" he said as he left.

Selena waltzed into the kitchen. "Good morning Mary, Hey Christianna!"

"Good Morning Selena"

"Hey Selly! Nervous about the cast list?"

"Not until you mentioned it!" she said.

"Opps…"

"Calm Down Selena! My Heart is racing because of you!" Mary said slightly annoyed.

Selena knew she was referring to the 'connection'. Selena WAS nervous that HER heart was racing thus that meant that Mary's was too. "Sorry! I'll try to be more considerate next time I'm feeling an emotion!" Selena said sarcastically.

Christianna watched the two go back and forth at one another. Selena had told Christianna about it, Christianna thought it was strange. "This house has gone crazy!" she said. "I've lost my appetite!" she said as she went to get her stuff for school.

"I think she's right! This house HAS gone crazy!" Selena said to Mary as she slid onto a stool at the Island.

"It already was when I got here! It's now a… new kind of crazy." Mary said.

Selena shrugged as she plucked an apple from the basket. Selena didn't feel too positive about the cast list. She sensed disappointment would come from it.

"Hey! Don't worry, it'll be fine." Mary said.

Selena looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I'd better get going, don't wanna be late."

It was the last day of November, Selena walked to the subway wearing a long warm coat a scarf and hat. Although it had not yet snowed it was very cold. She arrived at school and slowly felt herself defrost in the warmth of the Academy. She had Music first that day. He had forgotten her instrument at home and panic ensued but fortunately enough they were doing vocals that day. How Lucky! Next was Core, now Dowsley Academy was a school that studied the Arts such as Drama, Dance and Music, but since it was an actual school they had to learn the basics from every school. Such as Math, Science, English, & History. They're two ways to do this. 1) A combined course 2) Paced Course. (Combined course had all the four classes mixed in four years. A Paced course had it that you take one class per year. Selena had a Paced Course and she sadly had to go to History. She had already had Math thankfully and luckily passed.). History was a supply teacher so they had a free period in class. Luckily again because they were supposed to hand in a project that Selena hadn't finished yet! t lunch she had found a $50 dollar bill that she had lost a few weeks ago in her locker. Finally Drama came, everybody was tense as they waited for the cast list to be posted at the end of the period.

Ashley and Selena kept watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring. At long last it finally did. Everyone rushed to the list the moment it was posted. Selena, Ashley, Greggory and two others waited for everyone to clear. The two others were Kira and James. If Dowsley had been East High, They were the Sharpay and Ryan. Two people who cared TOO much, as if it was life and death. Most importantly, they HATED Selena and them.

"Well, well, well,…" Kira began as she waltzed over to the three of them. "If it isn't our own little Prison Princess!" She said to Selena.

"Get Lost Kira!" Ashley snapped.

"What are you? Her warden?" Kira replied. "How long before she has to back to the doghouse?"

"Leave her alone Kira…" Greggory said. As much as he loved to torment Selena even HE hated those two.

"What are you gonna do about big shot!" James said

"Keep it up and I'll break your 'Jazz Hands'!"

"Let it go guys, they're just mad because we know we have them beat!" Selena said.

Ashley pushed her way to the list. "All right everybody shut up! Let's read this damn thing and get it over with!"

Ashley scanned the list. "All Right here's the List:

_Mary Poppins ----------Selena A. Banks_

_Bert----------Greggory P. Griff_

_Ellen-------- Tamara J. Lanchester_

_Mrs. Brill----------Amanda T. Forester_

_Katie Nanna-----------Peneolpe O. Jensen_

_Mrs. Banks -----------Ashley M. Grimmes_

_Mr. Banks----------- James M. Durning_

_Constopble Jones ---------Rupert__ Q. Lynn_

_Micheal Banks ----------- Devon B. Karver_

_Jane Banks --------- Kira …_

That was as far as she read. James looked slightly disappointed but satisfied, Kira on the other hand looked like a bomb about to explode.

" I… Play… A… CHILD!?" Kira exclaimed. "How could I be casted as a CHILD!?"

"hmm, possibly because of your Squeaky voice…?" Selena said

"Or your lack of growth…" said Ashley refurring to her shortness.

"Perhaps your natural whine?" Greggory added.

"Or her ability to throw a spontaneous tantrum?" James added.

Kira shot him a look that could kill. She stormed off in a huff and James followed after her trying to apologise.

They started laughing hysterically.

Selena's heart was no longer racing, but bouncy and light. And all the way across New York City, at the Banks home, Mary's was too…

…

Selena arrived back home with joy. She waltzed into their room. "Hello Christianna!" she said happily.

"I'm guessing you got the part?" Christianna said as she rushed over to hug her.

"You Bet it!"

Mary came in smiling. "You got it." She wasn't asking. She was stating the fact. "I could tell!"

"Yes! And do you want to know what? It's thanks to you! You fixed me! So for that Me and Christianna are going to do something for you!"

"What?" Mary asked.

Selena and Christiannna exchanged mischivious looks.

…

"Come on out Mary!" Selena called.

"No Way!"

"Please Mary!" Christianna called.

"Absoloutely not! I look ridiculous."

"I doubt it!" Selena said. "Nothing I pick out would look ridiculous!"

Mary slowly opened the dressing room door. Selena and Christianna waited eagerly.

They had talked Mary into going shopping in New York, Their plan was to 'modern-ize' her, against her wishes!

She stepped out wearing a turquoise tee with a sandy sweater overtop. The thing that was off with this was the Jeans. Even Selena and Christianna could tell that Jeans didn't work. It was too casual and laidback for her.

"Nice outfit…" Christianna began

"…Just not for you!" Selena finished. She turned to Christianna. "Ooh, but maybe for you! That would look awesome on you sis."

"Let's try something else…"

Selena and Christianna searched for something that was more modern but classic at the same time. They finally found it, Christianna pulled from a hanger a pretty pink pencil style skirt that went a bit past the knees and at the same time Selena pulled off it's matching jacket.

"I Think We've Found Something…" Selena said

"Me too…" Christianna agreed.

They grabbed a cream coloured shirt and some heels. Nothing drastic but a basic and simple heel. Mary went in and came out a few moments later.

Selena and Christianna stared at her without speaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's… Perfect!" Christianna cheered.

"I'm speechless… and that rarely ever happens!" Selena threw in.

"Really?" Mary asked, she admired her reflection for a moment before she nodded in agreement.

They bought a few more things similar in style then headed out. The next stop was to the mall. Selena took her into an electronic Store. "What are we doing here?" Mary asked as she looked around curiously.

Selena brought her over to a display case. "Meet your new best friend!" Inside were rows and rows of Cell phones.

"What are they?" she asked.

"A Cell-Phone. A Portable phone you can take anywhere. It's also a camera, Mp3 player, internet access, Bluetooth… and I just remembered that all means nothing to you…"

"Correct!"

"Everybody should have one. At least for emergencies!" Christianna said pulling out hers and flashed it around. Selena did the same.

"I don't know… I wouldn't even know how to use it…"

"No problem!" came a voice behind them. They turned around and found themselves facing Greggory Griff. He was working at the store.

"Greggory?" Selena said. "I didn't know they let TOADS work at the mall."

"Really? I didn't know they let…" Greggory caught Mary's eye and backed down quickly. "How can I help you?"

"She needs a phone but is too dumb to know how to work it. We need the most basic ya got in stock!" Selena said gesturing to Mary.

"Alright, let me see what we have." Greggory went to the back for a moment and came back with a box. "The LG Rumour, Version One."

"THIS is the most basic you have?" Selena said.

"Hey this is a high retailer!" he said defensively.

Selena shrugged. "All right but can we get it in Dark Blue so it's no mistaken for mine…"

A few minutes later they walked out of the store with a bag. Selena and Christianna bought Mary to a restaurant called the Fox n' Fiddle and placed their orders. Selena opened the Phone's package and set it up for Mary. Selena told her how to use it, and Mary got it instantly. Selena took it and downloaded a ringtone and then took her own picture.

"Ok, see what happens when I call you." She said as she finished programming the number into her own phones. Selena pushed a button and suddenly Mary's phone went off.:_Se-l-e-n-a! You Got Me Now!_

_Se-l-e-n-a! Under your spell somehow! _Sang a male voice as Selena's picture light up the screen.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" she asked impressed.

"I downloaded the ring tone of MY favorite song and placed it to MY number."

"What song is it?"

" 'Selena' by Greg Kurka." She said.

Mary gave a little laugh and shook her head slightly. It was SO Selena.

Hours later they were at home. Christianna was sound asleep, as was her father. The only ones up were Selena and Mary. They sat in front of Selena's laptop.

"and THAT is how you get an e-mail…" she said closing the screen.

"That's AMAZING! To get mail Instantly like that!"

"I guess so…"

Mary saw Selena's face. "Tell me about this 'party' of yours."

"Every year we host this Holiday thing every year, everybody who's anybody attends. I behave perfectly all night pretending everybody here is interesting instead of incredible dull. Christianna charms everybody and I impress them. Dad schmoozes with the big cats and we hardly see him at all during it. I have to act completely happy when I'm bored out of my mind." Selena ranted boredly.

"Your awfully good at hiding your feelings arint you?" mary said.

Selena turned her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean" she began. " I know your not at all at peace with your father. I know your mad at him and hurt by him but you don't want to know because things are finally running smoothly here."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mary gave her a "Oh really?!" look. "You can't lie to me! I have a one-way ticket into your head. Your Heart."

"Damn your umbrella!" she said as she got into bed.

"Selena, you don't have to find from me…"

Selena sighed, "I know Mare, Sorry. I- I just cannot do this to everyone anymore. I'm not the only affected when we fight." She said casting a sideways glance to her sister fast asleep.

"There's too much history between me an him, things will never settled." She said half heartedly. "I just have to deal with it."

"Selena…"

"- I gotta go to bed. Night Mary."

Mary sighed. "Goodnight Selena. See you in the morning."

Mary headed to her room. She opened the door and waited for a minute. She looked back a moment at the girls then went to bed.

_Harder than you thought…_

_This will be hard._

Mary ignored it.

_You cannot possibly hold on to it any longer. It's just a matter of time before you cannot take it!_

"What ever are you talking about… goodnight!" she said and flicked off the light switch.


	23. Chapter Nineteen: Trouble in the City

_**Chapter Nineteen: Trouble in the City**_

Selena had the next week of from school due to asbestos in the building, which gave them an extra week's Vacation. So she went with Mary to take Christianna to school and they spent the day out. They had breakfast and Selena took her shopping in the fashion District. Selena could tell that Mary wasn't one of those 'Shop till you drop' people, but she Was somebody who loved her reflection. Selena had to maneuver around the makeup and jewelry sections to escape Mary's moments of vanity.

At lunch they met up with Ashley. They had decided to be really lame and go to American Girl Place for Lunch. Ashley didn't know that Mary didn't know that she knew about her too. And accidentally let it slip. ary choked on her water when she heard Ashley mention it. "What?" she said once she stopped.

"She said…" Selena began but was cut off by Mary.

'I know what she said, why she did, how she did…. What?"

"Ohhh!" Selena said realizing what she was talking about now. "Yeah, Ashley knows about you."

"How?" Mary asked.

"She was the one who helped ME find out!"

"Don't worry, Selena explained the situation to me" Ashley said assuringly. "I wont say a thing to anybody!"

After lunch, everything was settled and Ashley went to go to the movies with Hannah and Veronica. Selena and Mary spent the rest of the day walking around a slushy January New York. At 2:30 they started to head over to Christianna's school to pick her up.

"Ok, so how do behave in this scene?" Selena asked her. She had enlisted her to help her with the part. After all who better to coach you than the person themselves?

"Remember that you are leaving but the children don't want you to. Pretend that it's not a big deal and shake everything as if it's nothing. Don't be too harsh because I…she… whatever, wouldn't be or do that. Try to be straight forward though. Then when you come back on at the end when the umbrella is saying the whole 'you don't fool me' speech your face and your words are saying two different things. Your words are denying it, but your face is confirming it. Don't get to 'dreamy' though; still hold yourself in a correct manner."

"Dreamy?" Selena asked with false stupidly. "Oh you mean like the way you 'gaze at 'him'"

"Him…" Mary said confused then she suddenly understood what she was implying. Selena realized that she did too and quickly ducked as her hand flew at her. "Why you…"

Selena laughed as she avoided Mary chasing her down the street. She finally had to stop at the corner. Mary caught up to her. "Gotcha!"

Every was in slow motion, Selena was inching away from her as Mary went to playfully knock her. In unfortunate timing, Mary playfully pushed her when Selena stepped her foot on some black ice. Selena slipped as a car drove behind her and she landed on the front of the car as it quickly tried to stop. When it did Selena rolled off the hood unconsious and hurt. Mary flew after her as people gathered around; the terrified driver was already on the phone with sat beside her calling her name in tears.

What had she done? Not Again! She couldn't lose her again. She already brought her back once, she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it a second time. The ambulance arrived and took Selena from her they buckled her on the stretcher. Mary was almost furious as they took her from her. Mary climbed in and sat beside her as the ambulance drove off. Mary was shaken. One of the paramedics suggested kindly that she call somebody. Mary quickly called Jeffrey. He didn't ask any questions he just arranged everything and ran over to the hospital.

They waited in silence as Mary finished telling the officers what had happened. Ashley had brought Christianna over. Jeffery sat in silence as the doctor came in.

"Alright well she's conscious now. There seems to be no problems with her brain for memory. Were only concerned about how this will affect the healing process of the previous accident, to begin with she already had a lot taken out of her from the 'tree' incident." The doctor said when he came in. He noticed Mary in the corner recognizing her from before. "Huh, why is it that whenever I see her lately YOUR there?" he asked curiously and accusingly.

Jeffery perked up a bit considering the statement. Christianna and Ashley quickly got up to her defence. "What are you implying?" Ashley said.

"It's just that…" he began.

"You don't know what your talking about! Marianna wouldn't hurt anybody! She's wonderful!" Christianna said.

"I…"

"…am going back to my job' Sounds about right, huh Christianna?"

"Yes it does!" she said agreeing with Ashley.

The doctor walked away. "Thank you." Mary said

"No Prob." Said Ashley.

Jeffery went to see Selena first, She had told him that she had slipped on some black ice near an intersection and fell on the car. Jeffery told her he loved her and was happy she was safe. He gave her a hug and left the room.

He went to the cafeteria as Ashley and Christianna went in. Mary sat alone in the waiting room. Nobody else was there.

_Boy what a day! Huh?_

"I've almost killed her three times. All accidents. But I cant keep doing this to her."

_What are you talking about?_

"At this rate she'll be dead before summer, I cant do this."

_What are you getting at?_

" I think my time is almost up"…


	24. Chapter 20: End of the line

Chapter Twenty:

Mary had decided to wait for Selena to return before making any plans. It was March 3rd now, Two weeks since the accident back in February. When Selena came home everything went about its normal way. Selena and Christianna went to school in the morning, Jeffery went to work. Mary picked up Christianna at 3pm and Selena returned at 5:30 after rehearsal. Jeffery came home at 6:30, Dinner at 7pm and then the girls and Mary went upstairs.

Everything was normal until March 10th, Wednesday Night.

Selena was playing around with the piano, and Christianna was watching TV.

Something you should know about Christianna is that she's not easily paranoid. Only on the rare occasion does Christianna become nervous. So when Mary left the room for about an hour before she would come back out. Christianna felt a chill go down her spine, that chill told her that something was wrong.

Selena over in the music corner felt the chill too, probably if she hadn't been so focused on the music she'd have picked up strange signals from Mary.

When Mary did come back it was bedtime. "Alright girls, time for bed." She said standing in the doorway.

Selena flopped on her bed with her laptop as Mary tucked Christianna in.

"Alright Christianna, good night."

"Mary…"

"Yes?"

Christianna looked at her uncertainly. "Mary… promise you won't leave us."

Selena perked up at that. Mary paused then answered. "I can't promise that. But I Can Promise that tomorrow will be a nightmare if you don't go to sleep right now. Okay?"

Christianna nodded and closed her eyes.

Mary left the room, Selena followed after her. "What the hell was that?"

Mary turned to see Selena standing in the doorway of her room. "Not exactly words of comfort, don't ya think?"

"I can't just lie to her Selena. Besides how can I give that reassurance when I have none to give?"

Selena raised her eyebrows, past Mary she could see her bag open and on the bed with piles of her stuff beside it. "Going on a trip or something? Because last time I check vacation isn't until summer!"

Mary sighed. "Selena…"

"Don't Selena ME!" she snapped. "What were you planning on doing? Huh? Running away in the middle of the night?"

"Selena listen, you don't understand…."

"I do! I understand perfectly! You're leaving, and you know we still need you. Don't even try to deny it" She stated matter-of-factly. "Or have you forgotten?" Selena pulled the neck of her nightshirt down just enough to show the ugly scar that somehow connected them.

"Selena it's not that it's that…..it's that it's time." She said, but Selena could see the lies in her eyes. Even if she hadn't, the scar sure told her that it wasn't true.

"Don't lie to me Mary." Selena said. "God, I'm sick you always lying to me. For once tell me the truth. I can handle it; I just can't handle the dishonesty all the time." Selena pleaded.

She saw a look of sadness quickly flash in Mary eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Selena stood their dumbstruck. How could she do that?

"Now, go to bed."

Selena could feel something take over her legs again, it wouldn't have mattered. She felt as if she wasn't even inside herself anymore.

"Now go to sleep."

Selena couldn't obey this order; she was too much in shock to be able to rest.

Then Mary began to sing, and Selena felt herself slipping into a deep sleep.

When morning came, she didn't even need to check. She could no longer feel Mary's presence. She had gone. For once in a long time, she just wanted to stay asleep. Wishing she never had woken up.


	25. Chapter 21: A Change In Selena

Chapter Twenty One: The Next Day

How could she have let herself sleep? She didn't even remember going to bed, the last thing she remembered was arguing with her. She knew without a doubt that if she went into the room past the gigantic bathroom, it would be empty. Possible no signs of being lived in for half a year. She was also sure that it would be the same deal with the closet. She wouldn't have been surprised if the mark over her heart had completely disappeared.

Selena sluggishly pulled herself from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She pulled down the neck of her shirt to uncover the mark. Instead of disappearing it had grown ugly and gross. It looked worse than when she had first gotten it, even worse than when it had been opened and expanded on when she had the accident with the tree. "Damn it Mary." She muttered under her breath.

Christianna came in all dressed and ready to go. "Oh. You're awake. Dad said you would probably stay in bed all day." She told her as she walked over to her backpack.

"He did? Why?" she asked.

"Because Mary left last night and that you would be upset. He figured it'd remind you of your mother and my own. Getting attached to somebody then having them disappear and all."

Selena hung her head sadly. "What did she tell dad when she left?"

"She said that… that her mother was sick and she had to go to take care of her." Christianna said. She herself was starting to feel sad herself.

Selena remembered when Wendy grew sick and how Christianna's mother came to help out. "She could makeup her own story? Had to steal one of our own?" she noticed Christianna's luggage and coat. "Where are you going? It's 8:30 on a Saturday?"

"Going to spend the weekend at Kailey's ranch and ride our horses." Kailey was the daughter of Wendy's sister Janet. Selena's step cousin and Christianna's full cousin.

"Oh, right. Have Fun" she said. "Be good to that horse. She did used to be mine after all."

"Don't Worry, I Will." Christianna forced a smile. "You Ok?"

"I'll be fine, because as usual I'm right. I was right from the beginning. Nothing but a disappointment." Selena said

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Remember who saved you those times" Christianna pointed out

"Let's remember who caused those times!" Selena reminded her. "You better get going ok kid?"

"Ok, Bye Selly."

"Later Chrissy."

Selena walked over and looked out the window. "Right from the get-go. I knew this would happen. It always does." Selena opened the window and climbed out on the fire escape landing. She sat on the window ledge watching the sun finish rising fully from the behind the buildings on the street. She felt a mini argument going on inside of her. Two sides of Selena were deciding what to do. One side was saying to rebuild the wall that had been knocked down to protect Selena from anymore pain, but the other side that also happened to be one affected by the 'cut' was telling her that everything will be ok and to not block the world out any longer.

Selena felt very confused on where she stood currently and what she should do now. On top of the battle going on inside, Selena could still 'feel' Mary, Perhaps more than she ever had before. At she could only assume it was Mary, the 'feeling' didn't make sense with what Mary had said or acted lately. What she expected and what she felt were two different things. What she expected was the 'prim' and 'proper' _Marianna_, most likely feeling good with herself as she always seemed, what she felt though was sadness, regret, pain. She never thought of Mary to be one to experience. Concern maybe, the occasional anxiety (you know, like when she had to rush to the park when Selena 'fell' out of the tree) but not Pain. Yet, there it was and she could tell it wasn't her own. After all these years she knew what her feelings felt like and these were not her own. Since she could only tap in to one person's feelings it could only be Mary's.

The Mixture of everything made Selena feel unstable. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't want company or the pity of anybodies, yet she was angry that her father hadn't come to see her and at least let her know that he cares. She wanted to move on, but she wanted to stay in the past still. She wanted to talk to her again, but never wanted to see her again too. She wanted to go inside out of the morning chill, but wanted to stay outside where she felt that she could escape. The Only thing she was sure of was that she was unsure of everything. This didn't bring her any comfort in the slightest.

She stayed out there all day and well into the night. She would have stayed out there all night if Tabitha hadn't made her come inside before she froze to death. The next day she only left her room at dinner time.

Christianna hadn't returned yet so it was just Selena and Jeffrey.

"Selena…" he said to his spaced out daughter. "Are you ok?"

Selena didn't answer. _Too late to play caring father now. You had all yesterday to try that. _

"Selena, I know your taken aside right now by the subtly of Marianna's departure, but we all knew this would be temporary. She wasn't even supposed to be here as long as she was." He said to her.

Selena still didn't answer him.

He continued. "…She was to only stay for the time I was gone. That was three months ago"

"You've been back for three months? Funny, I didn't notice. I Think I've seen you a total of 5 times since then. Not counting the hospital time."

"That's not fair." He said defensively. "You know work has been overwhelming lately."

"What about Yesterday? You didn't work at all. I know, Louise told me. You didn't even check on me. I spent the whole day on the fire escape. I would have been there all night and froze to death it Tabitha hadn't come for me." She snapped. "Do you even realize that during the Christmas Holidays the anniversary of Mom's death passed and you didn't even notice?"

Jeffrey's face turned red as he realized that it was true. He had forgotten.

"Wendy's is two weeks from now? Did you even remember her? Christianna's mother? Your OTHER neglected daughter."

"HEY! I may be busy but I do not ignore you guys when it counts."

"Oh really?! Then how about this. I'll ask you 3 questions, try to get them right."

"Fine!"

"One, who is Christianna with right now?"

"Kathy."

"Two, What colour are my eyes?"

"Brown"

"Three, what is the play I'm doing at school and who do I play?"

"Uh…."

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Jeffrey was silent. "Ok I don't know the one minor one."

"MINOR?! Do you not even realize the lengths I had to go through to get this part?"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. But I got the two really important ones right!"

Selena sat back and turned away to hide the tears in her eyes. "If only…"

"Pardon?"

"If Only that were true."

"What do you mean?"

"Christianna is at Kailey's, you know. Your niece!"

"I said the wrong name! I was close. I got the major one right though!"

"Father Look at me. REALLY look at me." Jeffery looked at his daughter. He locked into her eyes. Her Green Eyes.

"Oh…"

That was all he said. As Selena left the table.

Selena went into Mary's old room. She had been right. No signs of being lived in. Except for a slightly opened dresser drawer. Selena looked at the room and then left it silently.

She for the first time in almost 7 years cried about her mother. She wished they never had left Number Seventeen Cherry-Tree Lane. She wished her mother had never left to get baking supplies that day. She wished they had stayed safe in their house.

After school rehearsals went awfully. Everything Selena did was wrong. She wasn't focused or even caring about anything to do with this. It was painful. Every second of it was unbearable. She was forced to play the one person who was causing her all of this pain. She couldn't take it.

"NO! Stop! What are you doing Selena?" Mrs. Beasley said frustrated from the stress of the nearing opening night. "You're supposed to be cheerful and happy. Not Depressed, it's gonna bring down the mood. After all this is supposed to be a 'jolly holiday' not a funeral!"

"I know, I'm trying."

"Are you? Because you've been saying this for a few hours now and I see no difference from here then when you first said it."

"It's not easy. Playing somebody that it turns out you don't know after all this time!"

"Pardon?"

Selena sighed. "What I mean is, if you could do a better job then do it! If not then don't lecture me!"

Everybody looked at her in amazement. Ms Beasley was taken aback. Selena had never been like this before. It wasn't pressure; Selena had done this a million times before and never felt it like this. Ms. Beasley luckily knew how Selena worked. Something was wrong. At this present moment though, she couldn't stop to help her. So she either had to get it together or go.

"I do not have the time for this Selena. What ever the trouble it'll have to wait. This is the priority right now."

"THIS?! This is the most important thing to you? To everyone here? Well that is just sad. There are things more important."

Ashley who had been waiting in the wings quickly ran out to get Selena before she cause trouble for herself. "Selena let it go." She whispered to her friend.

But Selena was far too gone to turn back now. "Why is this so important? What do we accomplish here? Huh? That were good at playing pretend? It's not even important enough to have my own father notice it at all. In fact it's not even important to me anymore. I don't care. I hate this play. I Especially HATE my character. She has ruined my life and left me here with all this trouble that I can't get rid of! She doesn't even care about the children. She only says that she does. I refuse to have anything else to do with her anymore."

Greggory looked at Ashley who looked at Selena. This was just so strange. This came out of nowhere. They had always been under the impression that Selena loved this. These words were definitely not her own. Greggory took her arm to try and pull her away from the scene so she could calm down. "Selena, c'mon lets get out of here." He said to her quietly as Ashley walked over to her as well about to help him take her away.

Selena flashed Greggory an awful look. One that could kill. Full of pure hatred and anger. She pulled away violently. "Don't Touch Me! Don't EVER touch me. As for you, I never want to see you again either. You do nothing but annoy me and try to make me angry. I won't have anymore of it! I will have my windows paved over with cement it I have to! Leave Me Alone Gruff."

"Selena…" Ashley whispered to her friend desperately. "We should go now."

"No WE shouldn't." Selena snapped. "You care about this. So you stay. I Don't So I will leave and NEVER come back!"

Selena stormed out of the theater overflowing with anger and hatred. Hate seemed to fit her like an old glove. Only it was worse than before. 60x worse than before Mary had ever come. Selena would from now on only look after herself and nobody else.

This was a change in Selena. One that wasn't for the best, but the only one she had.


	26. Chapter 22: Selena's Blog Again

Chapter Twenty Two

Selena's Blog Again…

_Now Before We Go Any Further Into Our Story, There Are A Few Points That Must Be Made Quite Clear._

_That despite what had been said, Mary hadn't wanted to leave. Nor, did I_

_Wish her too. I didn't want to move on; I didn't want a reason to have to. I wanted Mary to stay. Mary didn't want me to move on either, or for me to have reason too._

_2) Although I tried, couldn't get the walls built back up again. In a twisted way I_

_Almost didn't want to. It was some what refreshing and a relief to no longer feel dead to the world. It was like a for once I felt something inside of me. The hurt I felt was equal to the joy it was for me to be able to feel. I hadn't felt in a long time. It did me_

_Good to know I can feel this way._

_Although clueless he might be, Jeffrey Banks was NOT a bad father. He was only misguided in his attempt to reconstruct the family that had broken the December day when Abigail had stepped out for milk. It was the constant torment of that day which tore at his soul everyday, almost as much as it did to me. He reasoned that Maybe it was because of how close I resembled her mother that it made it hard to parent me properly. He was always afraid of losing me and always wanted me here, at the same time he could barely stand to look at me. The deal was similar with Christianna who resembled Wendy very much._

_4) That it was for that same reason Mary had decided to leave. The thing with Mary was that she was not many of the things she was believed to be. She was not a Witch for one thing nor was she under any form of enchantment, so let's get that out of our minds right now! She was for the most part a Human being like everybody else with an exception. The Great Exception. She was the Great Exception, and that was why she was able to do the things she does and be who she was. That one little difference from us. Mary had never experienced this before; she didn't know what it was. All she did know was the disapproval of a close friend._

_The last thing is that Jeffrey hadn't told the whole story to Christianna when she awoke that morning after. More had happened when 'Marianna' had left. After I had fallen asleep. I remember the night Mary and my father told me what had really happened. So, even though it wasn't known to me yet I'll tell you all know so you can fully understand everything that is to happen because I didn't even fully understand what happened until they told me._

_I cannot fully go into the detail of the scene because I wasn't present. But I remember Mary and my father's words clearly enough that I was able to get a basic gist of the event and figure the rest out myself from my own knowledge of them and everything. So the following is a rough version of what I believe happened. _

_Read On Bloggers!_

Night fell and Jeffrey was working late from home. He tried to focus but for some reason he could help but feel that something was wrong in his family suddenly. Maybe it wasn't suddenly though. Maybe he had known this for awhile but never wanted to admit it. He couldn't ignore it anymore, at least to himself. Now that he has acknowledged it everything was flooding up inside. It had been if not all then half his doing for causing the wedge between him and his daughter. He knew that. Sadly, Selena got the ability to hide her true feelings from her father. Jeffrey quickly scolded himself from thinking like this. Telling himself lies to cover up the truth. That's what they did. Lie to get through the day.

Then there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he called out.

The door opened and Marianna walked in. This came as a surprise, because to be honest they hadn't really had an actual conversation with her since before he left when he hired her (which he could still not remember doing by the way! All he knew is one second they were talking, the nothing, then next thing he knew he had hired her… strange…) .

"Oh, hello Marianna. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. He spied then the bag in her hand. "Going on a trip?" he said joking. That was when he fully noticed her appearance. She was dressed as she had when she arrived. He sensed something wrong.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am unable to be employed here any more."

"No? What did Selena do?"

"She…" she paused. "She did nothing. Nothing is really her fault despite what is believed…"

"Oh. Then why are you going? Are you unhappy?" he asked confused.

"No, but there has been a family emergency and I must leave immediately for a long period of time." She explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Well of course you may leave then." He said. "I'll do something about the kids. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Is that what you tell yourself?"

Jeffery sat up and his eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"It's just that I've been here for a while and I can tell that you must tell yourself this a lot when it concerns raising your kids?"

Jeffrey couldn't believe his ears! How dare she come in here and make assumptions like this? This wasn't her place; it wasn't even her concern anymore. After all, she had just quit!

"I will ask you not to say anymore. You have no idea what you are talking about!" he said trying to keep his cool.

"But I believe I do."

"Oh really? You couldn't possibly, You don't know because you haven't been around long enough to understand it all. You've spent months with just the girls, Hearing their side of things. What you don't know is that there is more to it than that and things they never told you. So once again I will ask you not to barge in here and make assumptions." Jeffrey said starting to lose his temper.

Jeffrey and Mary stared at each other for a few seconds. When Mary broke the silence and took a step forward and said: "Do you know that at this point there are over 6,470,818,671 people in the world?"

"Huh?" he said confused at the random piece of trivia.

She continued. "Some of them are running scared, some are going home soon, some tell lies to get through the day and others are just about to find themselves facing the truth."

Jeffrey felt her words sink in. "What are you saying?"

Mary was facing the office window now and she turned and looked at him. No longer was her face stern and strict as it had been for as long as he'd known her but it was now softer and he eyes held a hint of desperation. "Mr. Banks… uh, Jeffrey, when are you going to wake up and see. Your children are reaching out for you; they need you to be there. They need you to put your demons aside and help them get past theirs. Your family has gone through more than any should, your not expected to be 100% happy at all times. But you are expected to stick together because when you hide the pain it doesn't make things easier. If anything, it makes it a whole lot harder."

Something about her expression sent a chill through his spine. Hauntingly it was. There was an unsettling mix of different emotions clouding her eyes. One was saying something as if she had been in this form of predicament before. The second was showing something as if she understood the feelings of him and his family. Not in an 'I've experienced this too' kind of way. Almost as if she was apart and dealt with the same things too. The Exact Same.

"Marianna…" he said quietly.

"No, just listen. I know you have all lost something very important to you. A wife, a mother, a friend, but do you think for one minute if Abigail came back she would be happy with all of this? Do you honestly think she'd find her death a good enough reason to have fallen to this? You plucked your young daughter out of her school and shipped her and yourself to a new country. Hoping to leave your pain behind, still it followed. Then it went away when you met Wendy and had Christianna. Then you learned about her cancer and it was too late to try anything. It brought back everything. This time around your daughter took it the hardest. You separated yourself from her and she pretty much raised herself and until I came, raised Christianna. That's something no fifteen year old should have to do. When Abigail died December 17th, ten years ago, it hurt everyone around her. She was wonderful and had a big heart and her heart would break if she could see this."

Mary picked up the bag and walked towards the door. Jeffrey stood dumbstruck as he watched Mary head out. She opened the door and looked back at him sitting in his chair. "Fix your family, before the pieces abandon you."

With that, Mary left. Puzzling and Confused by Marianna's words. Wondering two things. One how did Marianna know so much about their family and Abigail. Second, what was he going to do?


	27. Chapter 23: In Case You Forget

Chapter Twenty Three

Selena arrived at home. She went straight to her room, not acknowledging her father's presence or the fact he was calling her as she ran in the house and up the stairs. She went straight to her room. She went into her room and looked at her reflection. She took off her zippered sweater and her it on her bed. She examined herself in her tee shirt. One thing was noticeable. The big Cut/mark across where her heart was. It made it impossible to wear anything of colour or anything that wasn't a basic cut. She looked at her reflection and straight at the mark. Mocking her, well aware it was ruining her and making things difficult. The blue of the tee clashed badly with the coloring of the cut with stood out. She walked in to her closet.

"We're going to compromise." She said aloud. As if it could hear her and understand her and knew what it was doing to her?

She tried every colour unsuccessfully. She then spotted some black. She really didn't want to. She didn't want to resort to the 'emo-goth' wannabe look. Yet, it was as if the mark was making her have no choice. She thought it over. She pulled the hoodie from the hanger and walked over to the mirror. She held it up to get and idea of the look. For some reason it looked right. Mostly from the fact that her hair was already now black (she had died it a week earlier for the show… not much use to her now) but still…

"Fine, you win. I'm going ultra depressing." She said, declaring its victory over her. "Stupid Mark"

She changed into the hoodie and her black cargos and walked into Mary's old room. She looked around. The emptiness of the room made her feel empty too.

"Is this what you wanted? Huh?" Selena called out to the silence. Her voice echoed a bit off the walls and then died. "I got nothing now! I'm out of the play because I'm so hung up about YOU! So congrats you're the one who broke me. You broke the 'mighty' Selena Abigail Banks. Sorry I'm out of certificates, but the last one I gave to my father a few days ago!"

She felt as if she had gone insane, yelling to the silence. As if it was who she was really yelling at. She had argued with an injury and now she was freaking at the silence. She wouldn't be surprised if they carried her away in a straight jacket tomorrow.

She flopped on the stripped bed and looked over at one of the walls. The now emptied dressers stared back at her. Its drawers closed…

But wait a minute, Selena looked again. They weren't closed. This was odd because after Mary left Selena distinctly remembered closing the drawers that had been left open after a hasty exit. Nobody had been in here since then. She would have known. She saw one had been opened halfway out. Selena got up and walked over to it. She opened it a bit more to get a better look. Inside was an envelope. Inside was a slip of paper. It read:

_Don't give up just yet!_

-U

"Well what the hell does that mean?! And who the hell is 'U'?" she said aloud. She felt words on the other side and flipped it over

_In case you forgot: _

1 311 825 1615

Ext: 161691419

Oh yes, how could Selena forget! She remembered the day she took Mary to buy a cell phone. She had been so inistant on having the most difficult phone number ever. The number she wanted had been taken so she made them add an extension to it. Selena didn't even know you could do that. She figured though when you're Mary Poppins you can have whatever number you want!

What did this all mean? 'Don't give up just yet!'? , U? In case I forget? And how did this person know the number?

Only one who did was Mary and Selena!

What should she do?

Above the city, slowly hovering above it, past where common eye could see, was a woman. A woman flying with her Umbrella. Flying quietly through the sky.

In the silence, the sound pieced it sharply. Noticibly loud. It had startled her. It was a phone and it was ringing in the most unusual way. Instead of a ring it played a song by Greg Kurka.

_Sele-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ena you got me now!_

_Sele-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ena , Under your spell somehow!_

She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop.

But it didn't.

_Well, are you not going to answer it?_

"No, I am not."

_Why not!_

"Because, nothing can change anything so why bother trying!"

_I cant let you do this any longer!_

"Oh REALLY? And what do you plan to do about it?"

_I plan to plant you on your feet until we figure this out._

It was then the woman started to feel herself lower down to the ground in Montgomery Park.

"Not here!" was all she could say. " I Cannot bare it here!"

_I know, that's why were going there!_


	28. Chapter 24: Mary's Side

Chapter Twenty Four: **Mary's Tale**

"What are you doing? Go back up now!" Mary snapped.

It snickered. _"I would but this is for your own good."_

Mary looked down and saw her feet slowly touch the ground of Montgomery Park, Right in front of the tree that had almost killed Selena. "What are we doing here?" she demanded trying not to look at the spot where she had found her only a few months ago.

"_I think you know…"_

"What do you want from me?"

"_I want you to finally just tell the truth! No more lying as Selena would say."_

"Don't," she said. "Don't Say her name."

_Who's name? Hrmm? Selena's… or Abigail's…_

Mary closed her eyes. "Both…"

****

Years Earlier:

"Mary, Mary!" cried the 7 year old Abigail as she ran over very upset from the playground. She had cut her knee after trying to beat little Simon is a jumping from the swings contest. She had a bleeding knee and a torn stocking. "Mary, it hurts! It's not fair!"

"Well I did warn you that this would happen if you were not careful. Come on let's go home and clean you up." she said as she walked her out of the park.

"Not my knee Mary!" Abigail said as she and Mary walked out of the park and on to Cherry-Tree Lane. "My pride! Abigail said crossing her arms. "I cannot believe I lost to a boy, especially one as icky as Simon!"

A faint smile spread across Mary's face and disappeared before Abigail noticed. "You cannot win them all Abigail, sometimes others do."

"Hm!" Abigail said disagreeing with her.

* * *

Five Years Later.

12 year old Abigail was watching TV with her friend Samantha. Mary was in the next room fixing them a snack as Jane did her daughters laundry. Abigail looked over and saw Samantha wearing a bracelet that she had made with Mary a week ago that had gone missing. Mary heard the girls get into a big fight. Samantha left in tears, Abigail ran upstairs angry. Jane started upstairs but Mary stopped her. Mary came upstairs and saw Abigail crying on her bed.

"I---thought S-s-s-he was my f-f-f-friend…" she said between cries.

Mary sat next to her. "I know, but you have other friends and you'll meet other friends, Ones who are real friends to you. Sometimes we have to go through the bad ones but in the end we get the best ones we can get!"

"Do you mean it?" she asked hopefully. 'Do you really think I can find new friends?"

Mary smiled. "A girl like you? Absolutely!"

* * *

Abigail walked across the stage at Oxford and took her diploma and shook her principal's hand. She smiled for a photo for her mom and hopped off the steps. She gave her mom and dad a hug and they told her how proud they were.

Abigail smiled over her mom's shoulder at Mary. She ran over to her after her parents let her go. Abigail hugged Mary. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm so proud of you!" Mary said taking a look at her diploma. "So which of the many parties people throwing tonight will you be attending?" she asked her as they linked arms and walked out to the gathering point together as Jane and her husband talked to an old friend.

"Well some people are going to The Outburst tonight where they have a few good bands playing, but I just happen to have the details on something even better than that!" Abigail said proudly.

"Oh do you?" Mary said. "And what would that be?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well it just so happens that I have plans to celebrate the birthday of somebody just amazing tonight." Abigail said coyly

"Who would that be? Your _Boyfriend_ Simon's birthday isn't already is it?" Mary asked looking slightly hurt.

"Somebody MORE special than Simon." She said turning to Mary and taking her hands. "It's YOUR birthday tonight, even though I just graduated and expected to celebrate that tonight, I'm going to spend it with someone I would MUCH rather spend hours with. Besides, it's a full moon tonight, which means it's the usual party at the zoo. No way am I missing THAT!"

Mary smiled. "Abigail…" she began

"NO!" she said firmly. "Not another word on the matter. I'm sure mom won't mind. In fact she'll probably be jealous that she doesn't get to come this time around."

This time Mary hugged Abigail. "Your amazing you know that."

Then Abigail smiled a very Selena-like smile. "I know, but I LOVE being reminded!"

* * *

Same Day, Years Later.

Abigail rocked in the bundle in her arms silently before the nurse came to put her new baby to bed with the others. "Hush my child, soon it'll be bedtime." She said smiling at the baby. "I'll see you first thing and then Daddy will come and visit for awhile."

There was a tapping at the window. Abigail looked over to it. Nothing was there.  
"Hmm." She said wondrously.

Suddenly the window flew open. Abigail smiled, knowing what was going to happen. "I was wondering when you would be by…" she said aloud. "Mary Poppins."

Sure enough when Abigail looked up, Mary was seated in the chair across from her.

"I would have been in here sooner, but people were hovering around you."

Abigail raised her eyebrow in a very Selena-like way. "You have heard of a door right? Happy Birthday, by the way. It's a full moon, are you on your way to the zoo or have you been there already?"

Mary smirked. "What's her name?"

"I named her after the night of my graduation." She replied.

"You named her London Zoo?" she asked

Abigail rolled her eyes. "No, after the night. The full moon. Remember how beautiful it was that night? Well I cannot remember a better time. Next to my wedding day and today obviously!"

Mary walked over. "Ahh, so that would make her either Selene or Luna." She said. Abigail handed her over to her. "Knowing you, you chose Selene." She said matter-of-factly.

"Close." Abigail replied. "Selen_a_"

"Selena…" she said holding her up to examine her carefully as if deciding if she liked her or not. She decided she did. "Selena Banks. I like it… Selena Abigail Banks. Who's her father?"

"Simon," Abigail said. "But know he goes by his first name, Jeffery. He's now Jeffrey Simon Banks"

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Mary said under her breath. Abigail rested her head as she watched Mary twirl around the room gracefully with Selena in her arms.

Mary looked at her. "You look awfully tired." She said. "You go to sleep, I'll make sure she's safe."

"I don't know… I feel as if I should do it." Abigail said with a yawn.

"I would never let anything happen to her." Mary told her. Not realizing she held Selena closer to her as she spoke.

"Ok. Promise me one thing though. If anything ever happens to me, you'll watch over her."

"I would do it with asking…" Mary said. Holding Selena as if she never wanted to let her go.

Abigail began to nod off to sleep as she heard Mary begin to sing her a lullaby.

…_There may be people who look to you to be strong and to fight, but you can only survive. You may be weak but you're never defeated If you believe in Clouds with a Sweet Silver Lining…_

* * *

_You didn't realize that would be the last time you ever saw her alive, did you?_

"That's not entirely true, I saw her occasionally. Checking in without them knowing. Watching Selena grow. Watching Abigail and Jeffery love her more everyday."

Mary turned away. "Then Abigail died. Jeffery couldn't handle it and moved him and Selena away from their home. They belong at 17 Cherry-Tree Lane. That's why they're the way they are now. Nobody's happy. I suppose that Christianna was a positive out of this mostly negative situation. Christianna is a beautiful child. She has so much of Selena in her…"

_You loved Selena the minute you laid eyes on her didn't you?_

"I did, how could I not? I watched her grow up to be a wonderful person, a little lost but she's has a strong heart. She captures her mother in almost everyway but is still somebody so different all at the same time. When Abigail died, Selena died too. She tries to hide her pain but is no better at it then…" she started to say.

…_you? You died as well. I could see it in your eyes. You loved Abigail, you loved her very much. She was like a daughter to you._

"So what if she was?" she said calmly.

_I know why you left now._

"Oh really?"

_Yes, you can't stand to see Selena hurt in anyway because it reminds you too much of Abigail. You are still hung up about that aren't you? I knew you never got over it. _

"Be quiet."

_No! No Mary, enough is enough! You are afraid of being close to Selena because you don't want anything to happen to her. _

"You don't know what you're talking about."

_I think I do. You cannot bear to look at her and see the injuries. Injuries _that_ YOU caused. You want nothing bad to happen to her, because you may just love her more than you did Abigail. _

"How dare you!"

_I'm not saying you don't love Abigail, You always will and I know that. Guess what, so will Selena. What I'm saying is that you found yourself moving on and loving her daughter. Watching her suffer and it pained you too much. That's why you always lied to her, because you didn't want to be reminded. _

"Shut UP!" she said turning on it. "I can't take it anymore."

_Then be honest with yourself! If not for you, and if not for me, Then for Abigail and Selena's sake. _

"Fine! ...fine." she said backing down. "You're right. I do Love Selena. I have never not loved her. She looks so much like Abigail and when I see her suffering from me I just cannot take it. I loved that girl since the moment she was born. I just couldn't bear it if I lost her too, I never thought I would love someone more than Abigail, but I do and if they left I'd have nothing. So I had to leave. She's better off without me!"

_If you honestly believe that, then you need to check your message. Because someone disagrees with you._

_M_ary opened her cell and listened to the message. Selena's voice came in very depressed and sad. She sounded lost and confused. She said she needed her and missed her. Mary shoved the phone in her bag.

"Great, When I'm there I cause her pain, when I'm gone I cause her misery. What should I do?"

_I cannot answer that, only you can. But I think you know the answer already. You may cause her pain, but she never once said that she didn't like it. Maybe that's what she needs…_

"Someone to kill her?" Mary suggested.

_Someone to come to her aid when no one can. Maybe she finds that for the occasional life or death experiences the reward is worth it. Maybe she only needs you. Everything. The Magic, the honesty, the heart. And the danger._

Mary moaned miserably and fell on her knees with her head resting on the Bench. Her arms covering her face, hiding her tears.

What was she to do know?


	29. Chapter 25: Figuring It Out

Chapter Twenty Five

Selena hung up the phone; she walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. She felt somewhat better after leaving the message. Like a weight had been lifted when in reality nothing had changed at all. She felt her self slowly nod off to sleep.

Christianna woke her up the next morning at 6am looking confused as she asked her why on earth she was in Marianna's old room.

She didn't have an answer for her. She didn't know. She felt as if it was where she wanted to be. "I'm going to go out early, but I WILL go to school. I just… I just need to clear my head ok?"

Christianna nodded and left. Selena got dressed quickly and showered even faster. She told her dad quickly where she was going and he didn't stop her. _Like he actually cares!_

She hopped the subway and headed to school. She knew the doors opened at 6:30 to the auditorium entrance. She entered the auditorium and remembered the scene she had thrown only the day before. She sat down at the piano that had been left on the stage from the Music Class held here last period. She didn't know what she was doing and let her senses guide her hands.

Before she knew it she found herself playing a song her sister listened to on one of her Hannah Montana CD's.

_**How come everything turn's out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I'm upside down  
And I don't wanna be here  
I go right, should have gone left  
And I say things I should have not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don't wanna be here**_

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused.  
Ohh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Ohh, I hope that I'm dreaming cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me

(la, la, la, la, la)

Tell me how to fix this  
I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life  
Ohh, and get it right

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Ohh, It used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go is  
Somewhere that I don't know.  
Ohh, I hope that I'm dreaming  
Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Can somebody help me

To hold me  
Tell me  
Everything is gonna  
Be okay  
Cause today it feels like  
I won't make it through the darkness  
Don't know how to get out of this  
I'm so mixed up  
Somebody help me

(La, la, la)

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Ohh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know.  
Ohh, I hope that I'm dreaming cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
somebody help me

somebody help me.

_Man, you know it's bad when your connecting to a HANNAH MONTANA song!_ She thought to herself.

"Not bad" came a familiar voice behind her. Selena turned quickly and saw none other than her neighbor.

"Greggory? What are YOU doing here?" Selena asked shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She asked.

"I saw you leave and was NATURALLY curious!" he said.

Selena raised her eyebrows. "So you've taken the trade of stalking have you?"

He smiled. "I heard what happened. I mean why you flipped out yesterday. Ashley came to your defense after you left."

"Same old Ashley. What exactly did she say?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked. He walked over to her piano bench and sat next to her on it. "I just wanted to say that, I know I can be a real jerk sometimes…"

"Sometimes?!"

"Ok, a lot. I just want you to know that I never really mean it and I'm sorry if I get out of hand on occasion. Like calling you criminal and throwing goo balloons into your room."

Selena laughed at the memory of when he had hit Mary with the balloon and how they had made her take them to school covered in goo. "Want to see something funny?" she asked as she pulled out her cell phone and showed him the picture she took of the goo-covered Mary.

"Is that your---"

"Yes." She replied.

"Did I do---"

"Oh yeah!" she smiled.

They laughed. Greggory's hand graced the keys. "I never was as good as you on this thing." He said. "But I know a little."

He began to play a song Selena knew well. The Ryan McAdam's song 'When Stars Go Blue'

"Come on Sel, help me out here."

She began to play along. _Dancing where the stars go blue, Dancing where the evening fell. Dancing in my wooden shoes in a wedding gown…_

Greggory joined in. _Dancing down on 7__th__ street, dancing through the underground. Dancing little marionette. Are You happy know?..._

"No…"

"What?" he said stopping to look at her. "Did I mess up?"

"No… No I'm not happy." She admitted. "I don't think I have been in years. The last time I remember being happy was when I was back home."

"Wouldn't that just be a half hour ago?" he asked confused.

"Not that home… My REAL home." She replied.

"Oh yeah." He said. "I forgot you're not a full-fledged American. Londoner right?"

"Yeah." She said thinking, trying to remember her address. It had been a long time. "17…." She said remembering the number.

"17, 17… umm, 17 something lane… 17 something tree lane." She said trying to remember.

"Ha, 17 Cherry-Tree Lane!? He said jokingly.

Something clicked. "YES!" she said remembering. "I used to be Selena Abigail Banks of Number 17 Cherry-Tree Lane. I lived there with my Father Jeffery Simon-Banks and Mother Abigail Winifred Banks and my Grandmother Jane Emerald Banks." She recited, as she used to say when she introduced herself to somebody.

"Whoa, Disney much?" he said joking.

"Sorry Greggory, but I think I figured it out. I am Selena Abigail Banks of Number 17 Cherry-Tree Lane, but I haven't been that since we moved here to NY. I think I need to go back home."

"Home?!"

"To London!"

With that Selena ran out of the auditorium and back home. She needed to talk to her dad immediately.


	30. Chapter 26: Daddy's Home

Chapter Twenty Six: "Daddy's Home"

Selena ran from the school faster than she ever had. Greggory's voice calling her name slowly faded away to nothing as she left the building. She ran outside and ran down the road. She hailed a taxi and gave it the destination. She knew there was no point checking home, by the time she got there the person she needed would be gone. The taxi pulled up to a tall office building in the downtown area. She paid the fare and hopped out. She entered through the swinging doors into a fabulously decorated Lobby. She walked to the elevator and the attendant asked her which floor. She replied with the response Top Floor. Up the elevator went rising slowly up the magnificent building till it reached the top.

She stepped out into a lavish office. She walked to the secretary and requested to see the head immediately. After giving her a $10, she let her in. She walked into the small waiting room for the two heads. At last they called her name and Selena walked over to the door marked

**Jeffrey S. Banks: CEO/Founder**

Selena swung open the door forgetting her manners and walked over to her father. He looked up at her in surprise. He never had seen her come to his work. Ever! What could she possibly be doing here?

He was about to demand her to go back to school, when he remembered Marianna's words. He felt the sting again. She had been right all along. His children needed him. He may never have the chance again so he had to make this count.

"Selena…What are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly.

Selena sat on his desk. Trying to stop her bravery and courage from leaving now in the moment of truth.

"Father, I need to ask the biggest thing I could ever ask of you. I understand how crazy it sounds but you'll just need to trust me when I say we need it."

Jeffrey felt his heart race, fearful of what this was going to be. "Very well, what is it?" he said trying to sound reasonable.

"I want to go home." She told him.

Jeffrey scratched his head confused by the statement. "Um? Do you want me to call for the limo??" he asked confusedly.

"No!" she said. "Not that. I want to go _home._ My REAL home. In London, On Cherry-Tree lane. Number 17."

He had not been expecting that.

Jeffrey didn't know what to say. The thought of going home made him think of Abigail. The thought of Abigail reminded him of Marianna's words

_Abigail would die if she saw the way things were here_

Played in his head repeatedly. Maybe Marianna was right. Maybe this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He thought it over.

In honesty he personally was tired of running. His feet were sore and he was out of breath. Also, if he said yes, it would help him win points with his children. Which he was in desperate need of.

The more he thought of it, the more he couldn't think of any reason why they shouldn't.

He realized that Selena was staring at him expectantly for about two minutes now. In silence.

"Oh sorry…" he said. "I honestly think you are bang on the dot with this."

Selena now had her turn to be unexpecting. She was prepared for a battle, instead she got co-operation. She didn't trust it. "Excuse me?" she said, stunned, "That's it? I just requested to not only move to a new country… but a new continent! And you're ok with this? Right away? No arguments or anything…" she said.

Jeffrey sighed. "Things have happened lately Selena. Things that have shown me that I may not have been the BEST father to you girls recently. I want that to change. I don't want to be that parent anymore. I want to be father I used to."

Selena could not believe it. All these years waiting for him to say that, and now that he had she didn't accept it. She just couldn't believe it. Her eyes were not deceiving her though; she saw honesty in his eyes when he spoke. Wither it was a Daughter's Intuition or her 'Super Scenes' that she had RECENTLY developed (Thank You Mary!!!!!!!) but she could tell he was being truthful. "Why so suddenly?" she said quietly.

"Somebody who we both know said something to me a few days ago actually. I didn't want to believe it to be true. Then when you said the same thing, I couldn't avoid it. I'd become a, pardon my French but, an ass." He admitted walking towards his daughter.

Selena shifted a bit where she was standing. "It hasn't been fun for us either you know…" she said. "You were always gone, and even when you were there you acted like you didn't care. I know that you do but it was getting harder to believe it and eventually I did and you eventually stopped and we ended up here when I should be at school deciding to move to London and me wiping tears from my eyes, can you pass me a Kleenex?" she said rubbing her eyes and Taking the tissue Jeffrey offered her.

"I know. I know, I want to fix this. We CAN fix this. It will all be better now. It wont be perfect in the beginning but I will die before I let this carryon." He said taking Selena in his arms.

"I've missed you dad…. You've been gone for a while…" she said.

"Don't worry tigger." He said, using her nickname. "Daddy's home now. I'm not going ANYWHERE!"


	31. Chapter 27: Reality

Chapter 27: New Beginning

Selena didn't go back to school that day, Jeffrey left work early and they picked Christianna from school. Jeffrey and the girls spent the whole day together as a family. Something they hadn't done in a LONG time. Selena forgot about the rest of her troubles until that afternoon at about 4 o'clock as JEFFREY was making dinner. (He used to cook for them once a week but stopped). Selena and Christianna were changing from the water balloon fight they had had in the back yard. It was then Selena saw her school bag and her script sticking out of it.

_Damn it! _She thought. Wondering if she still had a part or not after the 'display' from a few days before. It was then she got a text on her phone.

GO ON UR BLCNY NW!

"Huh?" she said as she walked over and stepped out on the balcony/fire escape. Across the way was Greggory on his fire escape. He had a box beside him, Selena kept her hand on the door in case she was ambushed with goo balloons again. "Hey?" she said uncertainly.

"Hey. I explained everything to the teach. And she says as long as you come tomorrow and DON'T flip out again you still have the part. Although I understand if you don't want it anymore. I mean from what you told me this morning, I guess it kinda hits close to home and all."

Selena smiled. "I wasn't to sure this morning but I'm in such a good mood now that I could play the rock in the corner of the stage and not even care!"

Greggory smiled too. "Every work out okay?"

"Perfect!" she said as the smell of the meal downstairs began to fill the air.

"So what's going to happen?" he asked her.

"My dad's back. Everything is being fixed at home and at the end of the year were going home."

"Really? Back to London?" he said.

"Yeah…" she said. The words finally sinking in her skin and realizing that she was going home.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." He said. "So since that's the case, Miss asked me to drop off this for you." He said pointing to the box. "Catch!"

With a single movement he tossed something black to Selena across the fire escapes. Selena reached out and caught it. It was a hat. _Mary's_ Hat. Well, pretend Mary (pretend Mary being herself!) anyways. Selena sighed and turned the hat over in her hands for a bit. "Never thought I'd see this again." She said too quietly for Greggory to hear.

"Next load!" he cried as he flung another item over.

This one was long and narrow, Selena recognized it immediately. You would remember something if it ad bit YOU too! "The damn umbrella… I think you're the only thing I DON'T miss!" she said and her hand covered the spot the where she had the mark. "Thanks. Anything else?" she asked.

"One more!" he said and flung a large item with a handle attached. Selena held the handle of the umbrella and with one sweep she caught the item's handles with the tip of the umbrella. The carpet bag. "Of course, how could I forget you…" she said to the bag. "Thank you Greggory, I'll make sure they are kept safe."

Greggory smiled. "Funny, the way you address them it's like they're real or alive. Like you know them personally. Odd really."

Selena smiled. "I got to go now. Dinner's gonna be ready soon. Thank you. Once again." With items in hand she went back inside and laid the items on the bed of the guest room.

Selena arrived at school with eyes following her everywhere she went. Rumors of her 'diva' tantrum and moving away flooded the halls but she didn't care. Selena felt happy. Ashley instantly noticed the difference in her best friend. She also noticed the mark for the first time. The normally hidden mark/gash/thing of epic grossness that she normally tried to hide was no longer treated as taboo. Classmates' eyes widened and Teachers gazed in concern as the upper half of the mark peeked through the top of her tee. Still, even though everything was going swell, she still could feel something unsettling lingering.

After school there was rehearsal. Ms. Beasley called Selena over at the beginning of rehearsal. Neither of them said anything for a few moments until Ms. Beasley asked her at last. "How was you're day?"

Selena smiled and said. "Perfect."

That was all that passed between them about the incident. All that was needed.

Half way through rehearsal. Ms. Beasley told Greggory and Selena to run over the songs as she dealt with the chorus

They ran through it about 5 times and decided to take a break. Greggory was texting a reply to somebody when Selena decided to play around on the piano.

Her fingers glided along the keys for a few moments, as if looking for the notes that satisfied them, they found them and began to play a familiar melody. Selena absentmindedly began humming along. Thinking of where she heard this before.

Greggory put his phone down and looked over as Selena began to sing.

_So many people are looking to me to be strong and to fight, but I'm just surviving. I may be weak but I'm never defeated if I keep believing in clouds with that…_

"With that…" she said trying to remember. "With that…"

Suddenly in her head, the memory of her mother singing her to sleep with a family lullaby. "…If I keep believing in clouds with that…"

_Clouds with that sweet sliver lining…_

Selena finished the last note and was surprised by the sound of applause. She looked up very surprised. "Oh…" was all she could say.

She noticed Greggory whisper something to Ms. Beasley and she saw her nod at whatever he said.

She walked over to her. "Selena that was just lovely. Where did you ever learn such a song?"

"It's a family thing." She said.

"I've decided what to do about opening act and intermission. It being your last time working with us, I request… no demand that you play for us."

"I…"

"No! No if ands or buts about it. It's decided. You may dedicate them if you wish I don't care as long as you do it." Ms. Beasley clapped her hands. "Back to work now!"

And rehearsal carried on as usual.

A few days passed and everything at home and school was going great, but the unsettling feeling inside her would not go away. She didn't know where it came from or what but she felt certain that it grew worse as the days went on. A month ago Jeffrey wouldn't notice at all. Now though, he was a caring and responsible father, and he noticed right away that something was up. At dinner two nights before the show he brought it up.

"Are you alright? You've acting a bit unusual lately." He asked his daughter.

"Oh have I? Sorry." She replied as she put another spoonful of rice in her mouth.

Jeffrey shook his head. "No need to apologise, what's wrong Tigger?" he said calling her by her childhood nickname.

Selena smiled at the mention of it. Remembering how she had earned that name.

She had been about 6 when she got chickenpox. This was before her mother died and they moved, Selena was very bored and didn't like not having anything to do because of them. Only her cousin Jarred had been allowed over because he had already gotten them. She was very bored when one day Jarred had called her a giant connect the dot puzzle. He had unknowingly given her an idea. She noticed a formation of them on her forehead that looked like cat ears. With black marker she connected the chickenpox dots making two kitty ears. She had crawled over to Jarred and he told her she was more like a Tiger than a housecat. She took her black and orange marker connecting her chickenpox with the black marker making striped and coloring the spaces between in her orange.

"Ha-ha, you're a Jungle Cat!" Jarred had called out.

Selena had scrunched her face and retorted. "NO! I'm not a Tiger… I'm Tigger!" and began to dance and jump around the room.

Since then she had been called Tigger.

"I don't know father." Selena said back in present-day at the dinner table. "I feel as if something still isn't right. Something is unsettling. I don't know what it is or why I feel like that. I just do!"

Jeffery thought for a moment. "Selena, does it have anything to do with Marianna and the show tomorrow night?" he said surprisingly insightful.

Selena set her spoon down; she had been hoping that someone would point out the obvious and make her feelings a reality. "I really hoped you wouldn't bring it up,… but I think your right."

Jeffrey put his spoon down as well. "Do you want to talk about it? I never really understood what was with you girls and Marianna."

Selena nodded. Jeffrey stood up and walked to the chair between his two daughters. Christianna smiled up. "Can I talk too?"

"Of course."

The girls rested their heads on his shoulders and began to tell their story.


	32. Chapter 28:Make A Choice, Make it Quick

Chapter Twenty Eight

So they didn't exactly tell Jeffrey the honest truth. They couldn't. It was just Mostly the Truth. They had to leave out details about who Marianna really was and they also had to alter some stories so there weren't any questions.

Other than that though, they spilled everything. From Selena meeting Mary at her school to their argument the night she left. Jeffrey listened silently, never asking them any questions. At long last they reached the night she left and finished their long winded tale.

"Wow…" was all Jeffrey could say. "I never would have guessed it…"

Christianna bolted up. "Guessed what?"

Jeffery shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Also, I didn't fully realize how much you guys must be hurting right now."

"What should we do?" Christianna asked hopefully.

"I… I have no idea… Dealing with pain and getting over things has never been my 'forte'" he said. "I wish I knew what to tell you guys." Selena sighed quietly, but Jeffrey heard it. "I feel as if I've just failed you, my first official task as a better father and I was absolutely no help at all…" he admitted to his children.

"Don't think that daddy." Christianna said.

"Yeah, Chrissy's right, just having someone to vent to made me feel a little better." Selena told her father, forcing a weak smile.

Christianna nodded in agreement.

Selena stood up. "Do you guys mind if I go to bed early? I have some things I need to sort out."

Jeffrey nodded. "I'll be up soon to check on you."

Selena nodded, she gave her dad a hug and went upstairs.

At long last it was time; it was the day of the show. After everything that's happened it was hard to believe it was finally here. Everyone knew their lines and places. Tech had everything running smoothly and Crew had taken care of everything else. All Selena had to do was keep her cool and her focus that night.

Now Selena was not prone to pre-show jitters. Very rarely did she worry about that stuff. Still, she HAS had them before and because of that she knew that what she was feeling was NOT jitters.

Jeffrey (because of his previous lack of care) didn't even know what the show was, and if he did, he forgot. Christianna on the other hand had known and just in recent events forgot herself as well. Until she found the things that Selena had laid on Mary's old bed a few days ago. It was then Christianna couldn't take it.

Let's not forget that Christianna loved Mary too, and Mary cared about her as well. Just because we've focused on Selena and Mary's relationship more doesn't mean that the one with Christianna was non-existent. It just hasn't been important to the story were telling. That is until now. Christianna was sitting in her chair at the remains of the tea party. Christianna remembered how everything had been strewn across the room as Mary and Selena both dashed for her as she had fallen from her floating chair. Although the furniture had been put back in place, the items on the table had only been carelessly placed on the table.

Mr. Fuzzles hadn't moved nonetheless speak since she had fallen when her belief stopped and she had fallen. He had fallen on his head on one of the chairs and had been standing on it for a few months now. She hadn't come near or even thought about those toys since then. Christianna played absentmindedly with a lacy napkin from the table, poking her fingers through the holes in the lace pattern.

She remembered everything. She remembered what would happen to night. Seeing Selena playing their (former) nanny and having to go through everything all over again would hurt too much. It was too soon still.

At breakfast Jeffrey brought it up. "So, forgive me for asking but, what play are you doing again?" he asked his eldest.

"_Mary Poppins_" she replied quietly.

'Oh, will you be ok girls?" he asked wondering if they'd be able to handle this soon after the previous events that had taken place.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Selena said honestly. "Although, I'd give anything not to have to do it... Don't tell anyone I said that!"

Jeffrey smiled. "How about you Chrissy?"

Christianna saw that Selena had been honest and decided to be too. "I don't want to go. Nothing personal Selly but… I just can't handle it this soon. I hope you understand."

"I do…" Selena said.

"That's something I admire about you Selly. The fact that you can go through with this unbothered at all. How you're able to ignore the pain inside for a performance. How you're willing to take one for the team and suffer silently and uncomplainingly as well. I really do look up to you" Christianna said honestly and slightly Jealous.

_That's a Lie!_

That's all Selena could think about When she arrived to the auditorium at 5:30pm that night.

Everything Christianna had said was untrue. She realized that now.

At six they had final costume fittings and went through quick changes one last time.

Six forty, they got hair basic done. (Example: Selena's was put up; Ashley's was curled etc…)

Seven was quiet time for the actors. They were sent to their dressing rooms for a half hour before they finished setup and started warm-up.

Selena had been asked my Ms Beasley to select one other song for intermission. But she didn't worry herself about it. She decided to have a quick nap and maybe she'd find the confidence she'd need to get through tonight...

In her dream she dreamed of the night Mary had left. The words rung in her ears like chimes.

"…_But we need you…" Selena cried out._

_She remembered the harsh intensity of her eyes, as Mary responded. "I'm not an anchor; you don't need to hold on to me"_

"_But you can fix us; you've already done so much already!"_

"_I'm not your answer; you have it figured out wrong."_

"_You 'saved me' Mary, do you understand that?"_

"_I'm NOT your Saviour…"_

"_But…"_

"_Save Your Energy."_

_Selena giving up finally said. "You found me when I was lost…"_

"_No I didn't, and you didn't need me too either. To find out who you are, you need to find it out…without me."_

Selena awoke, heart racing bitterly. She felt for something to pull her out of her trance and she found the texture of metal strings. Her guitar.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Ms. Beasley's voice rang through. "I still need that song Selena…"

"Song… right..."

Her heart ached too much to worry about the song. It was more than just emotional; she was experiencing PHYSICAL pain too. It was coming from her Heart/Mark (because their in the same spot and are connected.). What was she going to do?

_What are you going to do?_

No body responded.

_You've been floating around for almost a week without a word. What's the plan?_

"I…I have no idea…"

_Well you better act fast, if you don't things may not go so well…_

"What does that mean?"

_I mean Selene may go through with the show tonight if you don't go. _

"I can't… wait, tonight?"

"_Yeah… Let me be honest for a minute. Nothing but your own fear is keeping you from going back. Tonight is the last chance before it's too late. After all, what is tonight?"_

Birthday…

"Her Birthday…My Birthday… Full Moon."

_Yes…_

Mary thought of the night Selena had been born. 15 years ago that night under the full moon. The same full moon that Mary had HER birthday. She remembered the time decades ago when Selena's Grandmother Jane and her brother Micheal all went to the celebration at the Zoo. She remembered the snakeskin belt and curious eyes and questions they asked the next morning when Mary had denied it. Unsuccessfully of course because of the inscription on the belt, thus giving it away that it HAD happened.

"Fifteen years ago I gave up myself to see her on her very first day. Fifteen years under the full moon. There's more reason to why she's named Selena other than the fact that it's pretty. Her name is Selene, like the Greek goddess of the moon and night. Selena has always had major events happen under the moon. Under the moon her fate has been laid out for the past fifteen years. Her mother's death, Her father's remarriage, birth of her half-sister, her step-mom's death, her first performance, The night she decided to change and build her walls, the night I first came, When she fully figured out who I was, when she died the first time, when I left, when she called out her father and tonight is the same. Started from the day I promised I'd look after her, on **Our** Birthday, beneath the full moon…"

…_and tonight her fate will be decided by wither or not you come to her tonight. Have you forgotten this?_

"In my defense, I've had a lot on my mind… how do you know all this?"

_He he he, apart of my old magic Mary, why must we always go through this? Hrmm?_

"Can you ever not give me a straight answer?"

_Sounds familiar…_

"Hush!"

_All jokes aside, what are you going to do?_

"…I don't know…"

_You better make your desicion… and make it quick…_

Selena's phone beeped. It was a text from Ashley.

"R U OK?"

'No', she replied.

'BOUT THE PLY???'

"Of course!" she texted back to her friend.

"WT R U GNNA DO ?"

Selena punched in her response.

'I HV NO IDEA!'

Ashley replied.

"WELL U BTR MAKE A DESCION & MAKE IT QUICK"


	33. Chapter 29: Mirror MirrorChrissy & Wind

Chapter 29:

Selena sat at her mirror as she finished putting on her makeup. She phone buzzed again, she went to reach for it and her hand knocked over a bottle of foundation. It's contents spilled all over the robe she was wearing.

"Shoot." She said under her breath. She carefully removed it so it didn't get any of the make up on the costume beneath. For reasons like this she made sure she had an extra one. She grabbed some paper towels and walked over to the spill on the counter as she struggled to put it on with one arm.

It was then she caught hold of her reflection. Selena stared for a moment. Unsure of what to think. She didn't look like herself, and not in the usual 'Costume' way.

**FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

She flew like the wind (literally) down the way. A pure blur, to all who passed. People around were slightly confused about the five seconds of pure wind and speed as she passed. She ran until she passed by the estate. Then she stopped for a moment, because she could see a small something, or rather someone peeping out the window very sad.

Little Christianna was alone in her room very upset. She knew she had to do something, Christianna was very smart. Not just academically but also in a way that many couldn't understand. After her time at the estate, She learned that when she sees the signals Christianna could just get things, understand things. On a subconscious level before she herself fully understands.

Up in the window, Chrissy Banks sulked on the sill. The Westerly Wind blew around her. She knew in 20 minutes that the show would be starting. She knew that Selena would suffer through it and not talk about it much after she got home. She just knew. Why? Maybe it was her childlike innocence, Maybe it was because she was just THAT smart. Who knows, all we know is that as she was thinking these things she felt something happen. She felt a light, but strong warm Easterly Wind come. Christianna shut her eyes. Concentrating, needing to know if it was true. Then the sweet and familiar scent of toast filled the air.

It was then she knew. Christianna marched downstairs to address her father.

In the mirror Selena saw herself… only it wasn't herself. It was a strange combination of herself and Mary, and it had nothing to do with the costume. The reflection seemed to be a merge of the two people but it didn't look strange. In fact it looked natural and correct. As if it was supposed to be that way.

Then something happened. The reflection changed. The person spilt into two parts, Selena and Mary, Two parts of a whole. Real Selena was taken aback. She examined the mirror and leaned forward and the reflections leaned forward two.

"Two parts of a whole." Mirror Selena said suddenly. Then she disappeared and Mirror Mary stood in the center of the mirror.

Mirror Mary gave her a smile, Suddenly Selena's phone rung. Selena looked at it. It was a familiar number. She didn't believe it was actually calling. "Go ahead." Mirror Mary said. "Pick it up." Mirror Mary was now holding a phone to her ear.

Selena reached for her phone and pressed 'Talk'. "Hello?" she said uncertainly.

"Hello" said a voice behind her. Selena looked up and saw the mirror. The magic reflections gone and now she only saw herself looking in the mirror, and someone behind her. Selena turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Mary."


	34. Chapter 30: Honesty

Chapter 30:

Selena and Mary stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a moment. At last Mary spoke.

"Selena, how have you been?" she asked casually.

Selena's eyes widened in shock, she was now broken from her trance caused by her amazement. "Are you seriously kidding me?" she asked dumbstruck. "You abandoned us… you left for no reason…my family almost fell apart because of that!" She said to her exasperatedly. "Before you came I was fine… I was strong, I was independent…. I was a star on stage and popular at school." She continued, her temper rising at every word she said. "Now, I have bruises that will never go away…I have died almost three times!... I freaked out at school… acted like a spoiled little brat and almost tore apart my family… And it's all you're fault!"

Mary did not falter at all as Selena raged on to her. She kept herself in her usual manner as Selena vented. "You've pointed out everything I have caused that was bad." She said slyly. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Don't get all… "Marianna-esque" on me! I really don't need it. Not now. Ok, sure my life was kinda suck-ish before…." She began but as she spoke her voice changed from one of anger and blame to one of realization and clarity. "My dad didn't care about me and my sister before… I wasn't the BEST person around…. Christianna was often cast aside…. Now that I think about these past few weeks have been the happiest time of my life, and now I'm realizing that it would never have happened if it hadn't been for… you… Mary."

Finally, Selena understood. She understood why things had played out this way, why her life went from bad to worse to better in a matter of months. Mary had known all along how things would have played out. She knew what would get Selena and Christianna to fix things themselves. Mary never actually did any of the hard work for them, all she had done was paved the way and helped them keep on it.

Selena looked at her. "I get it now." She told her. Selena didn't need to explain herself, and she knew that. She knew that because of a certain connection Mary already knew. Only now Mary looked upset. This confused Selena, why was she suddenly so upset? "Mary?" she asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"No, because I have something as well to admit." She told her honestly. "I may have been dishonest to you… again… about my reason for leaving and about some of my behavior."

Selena walked over to the chair. "Maybe I should sit for this." She said. She was already tensing up. Selena never liked it when Mary decided to be deceitful and then tell her about it. It always caused her trouble.

"I left because of the things that I caused and how in turn affected you. Despite my intentions I did cause you unnecessary pain and occasional suffering. These were never my intentions I hope you understand." She waited for Selena to nod and continued. "I know it was my fault and I know this may sound foolish, but for the first times I caused an "incident" whenever I would see you in pain all I could think of was you're mother and every time you were close to not making it, it felt as if It was that December night in the hospital after the crash… and yes I Was there the night she died. That must sound awful and selfish. Your in pain, almost dead and here I am crying over your mother and MY pain!"

Instead of the cold and angered expression she expected from Selena she saw a sympathetic and strangely kind one.

"I don't think you are awful and selfish… maybe annoying and self-centered" she joked. "But that's another matter all together. You're not the only one who's had moments like that. My dad had some after Abigail died too." She told her.

Mary looked at her confused.

"I had a case of appendicitis shortly after she died and my dad couldn't even look at me. I think he came in to see me once during my whole stay, but my grandma came and sat with me. I asked her why dad wouldn't come to see me and she told me that. 'Sometimes its hard to see people you love in pain, it can bring on feelings and even memories you may not want to remember.' And then to be honest I did things like that to after Wendy died when it came to Chrissy."

"I'm sorry for that…" Mary said.

"It's ok… wait… you said the first TIMES you were like this… what about the other times"

Mary smiled. "I stopped seeing you as your mother and as your own person. A person that I MAY hold in a higher opinion then her mother. JUST higher…" she said with a smile and gave a wink.

Selena smiled back.

"I'm sorry for how things ended with us all. I wish I could do this all over again, but by doing this right now I am actually completing my purpose here. You see I did a little self discovery myself here. I came here to fix you and while I did that, I fixed myself as well." Mary confided.

"Well, you're welcome." Selena joked and she and Mary both gave a little laugh.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Selena jumped because she had forgotten about where she was and what she was about to do.

"5 minutes till you have to get into place." A voice called from the other side of the door.

"I forgot all about that." She said. "Suddenly I don't feel so afraid anymore."

She and Mary shared a secret smile. "I'll be watching…" she said.

"You'll be the only."

"I wouldn't be to sure." Mary told her.

Selena quickly opened the door and ran over to the curtain and peered out (which was something she was not suppose to do). There she saw her father and her sister along with Tabitha and Louise as well.

"They're here?" she said to herself. Selena ran back to the dressing room where she had left Mary. "I cannot believe…" she began but saw that she had gone. "what…."

"Selena! Come on were almost ready. Time to get harnessed!" said the Director as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along to get harnessed.


	35. Chapter 31: Encore

Chapter 31: Curtain Call

The house lights dropped and silence filled the auditorium. The Stage lights slowly turned on. The orchestra started and began to play the overture along with the Dowsley Academy Choir. Then the show began. Selena preformed without a hitch. She did not make a single mistake. The show flowed smoothly from _Jolly Holiday_ to _Feed the Birds_ to _Chim, Chim, Cheree_ to the final number of _Let's Go Fly a Kite_. Once the houselights came back on. The Cast came out still in full costume along with Mrs. Beasley for the curtain call. The applause filled the auditorium. Selena looked out and saw her father (along with many others) giving her a standing ovation, Tabitha was clapping and Louise was clapping as she bragged to the people behind her that she knew Selena personally. Then she saw Christianna sitting in her seat clapping wildly and shouting with glee. She was seated next to someone who seemed to almost happier then them all combined. The face was covered by the person in front. Selena tried to see over them when at long last they're head moved and Selena saw Mary standing up with tears in her eyes as she clapped wildly. In her hand the umbrella seemed to be collecting her tears so they're powers wouldn't leak on the floor.

Ms. Beasley took center stage and thanked everyone and gave out congratulations.

"Now I would like to take this moment." She began as the audience quieted down and sat back in they're seats. "To give special congratulations to one of our members." The houselights slowly dimmed and people began whispering to each other. "One of our members I have learned almost didn't arrive tonight; they have been overcoming challenges of their own. Coincidently they had been having some Nanny issues of their own so I've been told."

Selena hung her head down as Mrs. Beasley continued. "They have overcome them with the style and grace expected from them and helped make this show a better success then imagined. For which I am very grateful because we could not have preformed for you tonight without them, ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause for our Mary Poppins, Miss Selena Abigail Banks!"

Applause rang through the hall and Selena gave a shy curtsy. "I have sadly though learned that this is the last night that she will grace this theatre for she is moving back home to the UK this summer. That's right ladies and gentlemen; Laura Michelle Kelly ain't the only British Mary Poppins in New York!" The audience laughed. "Now a little birdie told me that Selena recently wrote a song that I'd like her to perform for old time's sake."

Selena's eyes widened. She never told Mrs. Beasley that she wrote a song; Mrs. Beasley didn't even know she could play anything other than piano. But before her eyes the remaining cast all took a seat along the sides of the stage as a stagehand brought out a guitar and placed her sheet music in front of her. She looked out into the audience and Mary gave a little wink.

"I wrote this song a few days ago while I was recovering from, as Mrs. Beasley stated My "Nanny Issues". I think it captures perfectly what happened.

She began:

_Put you up on a pedestal_

_You've got nowhere to go but down_

_We expect the impossible_

_Is it too much to carry around?_

_When they tell me I'm beautiful_

_It feels empty how bout you?_

_and it seems that we're searching you_

_But what we want were not gonna find_

_And you say:_

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on_

_I'm not the answer you got me wrong_

_I'm not your savior, save your energy_

_I need to find out who I am, yeah who I am without you!_

_Wide awake sitting next to you_

_Being careful to get the words right_

_See it hurts me to tell you this_

_But it kills me to keep it inside_

_I and you love the present tense_

_Making plans is over rated to we_

_And we don't speak in guarantees_

_Or at least not the kind we both need_

_And you say:_

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on_

_I'm not the answer you got me wrong_

_I'm not your savior, save your energy_

_To find out whom you are, yeah who you are without me_

_Oooh well I still believe in happy endings_

_But this just isn't where I wanna spend mine_

_I believe in now I've said it_

_Oooooh I see_

_You're not my anchor so I won't hold on_

_You're not my answer I got it wrong_

_You're not my savior, save my energy_

_To find out whom I am, _

_And I reply,_

_I'm not a mirror look inside yourself_

_I'm not a hero you know too well_

_I'm not your savior save your energy_

_To find out whom we are, who we are without you_

_Yeah, Oooh_

Selena strummed the last note and closed her eyes as thunderous applause filled the room once more. She looked around and saw that during her "number" she had flung off the hat and let down her hair. Her 'Poppins' coat was at her feet and she felt different. She felt as if she had finally found her balance between the two. She set the guitar down as she realized how stupid she looked dressed as Mary Poppins and carrying her guitar around. Then she realized how idiotic she must have looked rocking out in her costume, which made her realize that she MUST have been good because the audience didn't even seem to notice. Selena bowed once more as the rest of the cast joined her. Ashley gave her such a big hug that her Sister Suffragette Sash got caught on her Poppins belt. Gregory unhooked them and congratulated Selena and placed his Bert hat in her head. The three of them linked arms and gave a final bow. Gregory gave Selena a wink that told her to meet him on the fire escapes later and Ashley elbowed Selena with a mischievous look on her face and she and Selena laughed.

Everything was perfect.


	36. Chapter 32: When you love something

Chapter 32

_I'm going home  
Downhearted and hoping  
I'm close to some new beginning  
I know  
There's a reason for everything  
That comes and goes_

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining

Most days  
I try my best to put on a brave face  
But inside  
My bones are cold and my heart breaks  
But all the while  
Something is keeping me safe  
And alive

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining

I wont give up like this  
I will be given strength  
And now that I've found it  
Nothing can take that away

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining

Selena pressed the final piano keys as she wrapped up the personal encore she gave for her dad, Mary, Chrissy, Tabitha and Louise in their room. They clapped. They had set the fire in the fire place which was something rarely done. Selena and the rest of the cast (as tradition at Dowsley) were permitted to bring home one copy of their costumes (as long as they had one there). Selena grabbed hers and wore her current one home and was still wearing it.

"Aw, that was lovely Selene" Tabitha told her.

"I agree" said Louise. "I'm gonna miss this family so much"

"We're going to miss you too!" said Christianna sleepily.

"Somebody looks tired" Jeffrey commented. "Maybe we should go to bed?"

"NO!" she exclaimed.

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why not?"

"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and Marianna will be gone and everyone will be angry again" she confessed. The room went silent.

Jeffrey cast a look at Selena then to Mary. "Will you excuse us for a second?" Selena said as she pulled Mary out on the fire escape.

"You don't need to say it Selena." Mary told her. "I Will Stay…" she started as Selena cut her off and said.

"You need to go."

Mary looked at her in amazement. "What? Why!" she demanded a little hurt.

"Don't get me wrong, I wish you could stay and be with us forever. Be apart of our lives again and never going, but that cant happen."

"Why not, Selena?"

"Because Mary, you helped us and gave us all peace of mind again. We all have been given our second chance. It's time I gave you yours. You need a chance to find you again. No more drama that we had. You need to be Mary Poppins again. Somewhere you can get back into the swing of things. Other families need you too; it's selfish of me to keep you to myself when the world needs you more than I. I lost the magic from my life, you gave it back to me, and others deserve that chance too." Selena almost couldn't finish her sentence because she had begun to cry.

Mary gave her a hug with tears in her eyes too. "Thank you Selena. I feel as if I can finally leave my troubles behind and be myself again. Pull my mysterious ways onto others and fix people. Thank You Selena, You've set me free."

Selena began to cry harder which made Mary cry harder too. "Promise that you will come back to us, when the time is right."

"I promise, I promise to return. I swear it. I swear it on the beauty of the moon that is captured perfectly in you and your personality." Mary told her.

"Sending you away is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"And leaving is the hardest for me." She told her. Mary looked up and saw peeping eyes peering from across the way. "I'm going to go back inside for I believe someone wishes to see you."

Selena turned around as saw Gregory still too dressed in his costume. Minus the hat that Selena still wore on her head. He climbed down his fire escape and walked over to the edge where a fence closed his off, protecting him for the one inch of empty air to where Selena's fire escape came up to. Selena did the same. "You okay?" he asked pointing to her teary eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just going to miss her that's all." She said casting a look back to her home.

"I wanted you to know that you did fabulous tonight, it blew me away." He told her. Selena blushed a little. She was easily getting used to their new friendship/truce thing, but she wasn't expecting full on flattery just yet. "Just like you do on a daily basis…" he admitted sheepishly.

Selena looked up at him. She had NOT been expecting that! She did not expect him to just practically flat out admit that he 'Liked' her. She felt her cheeks go red. Then found it surprising that she wasn't totally weirded out by this fact. In fact she kind of liked the idea.

"You did pretty well too, and you're pretty amazing on a daily basis yourself." She told him. Her tone of voice played it casual and friendly but her eyes. God her eyes told the truth.

"I'd like a chance to get to know you better. Especially since you're leaving this summer." He told her.

"I'd like that." She said sweetly.

"So selena, did you ever happen to read the books?" he asked her, implying what he meant with their costumes that they still wore.

"Actually yes I Did, Did you?"

"Yeah, what did you think about Chapter Two in the first one?" he asked her questioningly with a sly smile.

Selena smiled, remembering the chapter. It was the Chapter where Mary has her day out and she and the Match Man (Bert) go into the sidewalk painting for a lovely lunch and then rode the carousel. She knew that's not what he meant though. She knew he was talking about pages19-21. The pages that Selena considered first showed subtle signs of a hint of romance between Mary & Bert. (.ca/books?id=FlkcyK7xwqMC&lpg=PP1&dq=mary%20poppins&pg=PA20#v=twopage&q&f=false)

"I liked it." She said. "Breathtaking, I found it."

Selena slid the hat of her head and shook her hair out and gave it back to Gregory. "Here you go by the way; I don't feel right keeping your hat. You need it."

"I need it? What do I possibly need it for?" he asked her curiously.

Selena smiled as she stepped closer. "How can you be my Match Man without you're hat?"

Gregory smiled and placed the hat back on his head completing his costume.

Then, and I don't know for the life of me what exactly happened but a few seconds later Selena found herself kissing Gregory. Her hands were place on his arms and his on her waist.

Perfect, not Practically Perfect, 100%.

Selena and Gregory pulled away. "I'd better get back inside." She said sadly. "It's late."

"See you tomorrow." He said. "By the way, I remember the chapter ending differently in the book."

"I prefer our ending, much better!"


	37. Chapter 33: The End

Chapter 33: The End

When Selena returned she found Mary talking to Jeffrey. Mary and Jeffrey shook hands and she walked over to Selena. "It's all taken care of; we just have to tell the little one." She said pointing over to the sleepy Christianna.

"I'll do it if you want?" Selena offered.

Mary shook her head. "No, it should be me. It's better if I tell her." Mary walked over to Christianna. "Let's Go, Spit Spot off to bed!" she said without thinking.

"I thought that was Selena's line!" Jeffrey joked gesturing to the Costume. Everyone pretended to laugh at his joke out of politeness. Tabitha, Louise and Jeffrey then left so the girls could get ready for bed. "Goodnight Marianna and I wish you well." Jeffrey said as he shut the door.

Once they were satisfied that they had left, Christianna turned to her. "Mary, are you going again?" she asked her bluntly.

Mary bit her lip and nodded. "Yes I am." She said honestly.

Christianna turned away bitterly. "I don't want you to!"

Mary placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't be sad Chrissy. I'm not leaving forever." She told her and Christianna perked up a bit. "I just have some things to take care of and some things to find. I'll be back before you know it!" she told her as she gave her a dazzling smile.

Christianna tried to continue to pout was wasn't able too. She leaped up and gave her a giant hug. "I'll miss you so much Marianna." Mary hugged her and carried her over to bed and plopped her down in it and tucked her in snugly.

Selena watched over from her spot by the window. She felt a sudden shift in the wind as it changed directions. Moving from West to East. Selena closed her eyes and sighed. "It's time I think." She said as she faced Mary once again.

Mary looked up and saw the strong western wind. "You're right." She declared as she pulled out her umbrella. "I have a breeze to catch if I wish to make it back home tonight."

Mary stepped out on the fire escape and opened the umbrella. She turned and looked around the room one last time. "Goodbye." was all she said, as she lifted herself in the air by the Umbrella.

Selena and Christianna ran out of the room quickly. They zoomed down the hall and stairs and out the door. They ran out to the gate and saw Mary lift herself up over the fence and out into the city's sky.

"Goodbye Mary! Christianna yelled at the top of her lungs as she climbed up on the gate so that her head and shoulders were above its edge.

Selena climbed up on the Statue of boy called _Neleus_ and waved wildly. "Au Revoir" she said silently to herself. She felt the mark grow warm as if Mary was letting her know that she heard them.

Christianna reached up for the stars as if she thought she could catch Mary in her hands. She flew higher and higher into the sky until she was almost gone and then a loud BANG went off and she was gone.

Christianna climbed off the gate looking very sad and walked over to Selena who had climbed off of the _Neleus _Statue. She gave her a sad look and hugged her. Selena set her down and brushed the hair from her face. She gave her a smile.

"_When you reach for the stars all you get are the stars…" _Selena softly sang.

"…_But we've found a whole new spin…" _Christianna continued.

"_When you reach for the heavens, you get the stars thrown in!" _They sang together.

Jeffrey suddenly came out the door. "There you are! I was worried after I heard the bang. You too alright?" he asked looking them over for any damage.

"Yes were fine." Selena told him reassuringly.

"All right… where did Marianna go?" he asked looking around the front of the house for her. Tabitha and Louise came outside curiously.

"What's going on?" Louise asked.

"Yeah and where's that nanny of yours?" Tabitha asked giving Selena an accusing eye.

"She's gone." Selena said. "Marianna has gone."

"What?" the three adults asked in surprise.

"She's gone because we don't need her anymore" Christianna told them. "And other families will."

The adults seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I wonder if she's right…" Tabitha said finally, aloud. "And you guys really don't need a nanny anymore…" The girls looked bright-eyed at their father to see if he agreed.

"Well…" Selena asked. "What do you think?"

At that moment Louise's cell phone rang a catchy tune and Jeffrey Smiled. "I think, you'd better dance with me." He said jokingly as spun Selena around and her long 'Poppins' skirt twirled around her. Selena laughed.

"Daddy, this is serious!" Christianna said as fought back laughter as Selena almost tripped from dizziness of going around in circles.

The whole front yard joined in a silly serenade of dance under the night sky. Jeffrey looked up and saw something streak across the sky gracefully and perfectly, well practically perfect at least.

"Look up there! Look! Wasn't that a shooting star?" Jeffrey asked them his eyes shining like they hadn't in years as he hoisted Christianna on his shoulders.

"Here, you can use the Telescope App on my iPhone!" Louise said as she handed it to her boss.

Jeffrey examined it carefully and smiled brightly. "I was right. Wish on it, Children! Wish on it, my dearest loves." He told his children.

Christianna took the iPhone and examined the picture, her eyes suddenly widened. "Selena look!" she told her sister and passed her the iPhone.

Selena took it and looked through it. She saw it. It wasn't a shooting star at all. "It's Mary!" She whispered to her sister quietly.

"Should we not wish then?" Christianna asked quietly.

Selena shook her head. "No, you should still. Mary is even more magical than a shooting star."

"We won't forget you Mary Poppins!" Christianna cried out. Christianna looked panicked but nobody else was paying any attention.

Selena smiled. "We'll Never Forget!"

The star disappeared from sight and Jeffrey put Christianna down and Selena gave the phone back to Louise. Jeffrey and they headed back inside, but Selena and Christianna stayed looking out at the sky where she disappeared.

Christianna took Selena's hand

"_Anything Can Happen…"_

If you let it!

**The End**


	38. Epilouge

Epilogue:

Selena's Blog: Last Time

_When we returned to our room we found something waiting for us with Mr. Fuzzles. He gave us a wink and told us: "Not a bad turn out, not bad indeed."_

_Inside was a letter which read:_

September 17th 2009

To Selena & Christianna,

Before we bid adieu I wanted to tell you something. I'm really proud of you two. When I first met you both, you were completely different. You've come a long way. I know that our paths will collide again one day. Anyway, that's not the reason for this letter. I happen to know for a fact that you've been having some trouble finding a new house so I took matters into my own hands. Inside the envelope you will find a photo of you're new home and I just know you'll approve. But first, the phone is about to ring.

You're dad is going to answer. It is you're grandmother Selena. She is calling your father apologizing for the fight they had years ago when you left for New York.

You're father is going to tell her she's right, then that you guys are planning to move back to London. Then your father and Grandmother will make an agreement…

No need to thank me, I much prefer my room they're than this one. It's far too big for me, I could NEVER fill it.

I bid you farewell and Au Revoir (to meet again)

~M.P.

_We heard the phone in dad's office begin to ring…_

_I and Chrissy listened in to their conversation… She was right. _

_We listened in closer; so far she was on the nose. It was then I knew what was going to happen. I reached in and pulled out the photo. It had been ripped out from a book. The caption below said: Number Seventeen Cherry-Tree Lane. We stared at it intently._

"_Selena, look at the date!" Chrissy said suddenly._

_I did, it was dated Sept. 17__th__. The day 'Marianna' had arrived…_

"_How is that possible?" I asked._

"_She must've known the whole time!" Chrissy figured._

_We looked at each other in confusion and amazement. That was when dad came in._

_"Guess what girls, we have a home! We are going to be living back home!" he said swooping up Christianna in one arm and hugging Selena with the other. "The Banks are back on Cherry-Tree Lane!" He exclaimed._

_Months later, we arrived on the door step of #17. I waited anxiously and Chrissy kept fidgeting. My grandmother opened the door. Jane Banks, she didn't look much like Karen Dotrice, More like Julie Andrews. Not from 'Mary Poppins' but from 'The Princess Diaries'. Hours later, Me and Chrissy sat on the bench by our big bay window, I strummed my Guitar and she patted the beat._

You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cause

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

_Christianna smiled happily and looked out the window, we could see The Park perfectly from across the street, between the cherry trees. Then her eyes widened. "Look!" she cried as she pointed to a small black figure holding an umbrella off in the distance._

_All we could do was smile._

_****When you reach For the Stars, All you get are The Stars, but we've found a whole****_

_****New spin. When you reach for the heavens, you get the stars thrown in****_

_**Anything Can Happen, If You Let It!**_


	39. Wait, There's More!

Dear Readers,

Hello, this is Selena and I bet a lot of you are asking similar questions like:

Is This The End? What Happens Next?

What happens to The Banks back home?

Do they ever see Marianna again?

Are all problems REALLY Solved?

Well I don't want to give TOO much away but I Will Say this! We're no where near done yet. This Fall Prepare for My continuing story Mary P & Me 2

Thanks all

Selena


	40. Notice

Mary P & Me 2 Notice:

All updates/Sneak Peeks of Mary P & Me 2 can be viewed here and at .com.

Little Snippets/Exclusive plot details will be posted here and on the site So stay tuned!


	41. Sneak Peak MP&Me2

_**From The Desk Of**_

_**Selena Abigail Banks**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Before we start there is something we need to understand, we need to make sure we are on the same page. If we don't then the things that happen may confuse you greatly and not make much sense!

The thing is, and this is going to sound completely strange and ridiculous, that some of the things we "know" to be pretend, imaginary and fake are actually real. I personally have seen some of these things, nowhere near all but a faint glimpse of what is out there hidden from modern society. I have seen things that could never happen, I have seen things and objects reveal to be alive and almost human (beyond human actually, more god like sometimes). I have seen another's heart, mind and soul on several occasions and can look back whenever I wish.

Most importantly, I have met people, people thought to be fantasy. I have talked with them, lived with them and even saved by them (sometimes they cause it, but that doesn't matter right now.)

Let's backtrack before you get confused, it all started almost a year ago in about 2 months. I was like all of you, I didn't believe in things like magic and miracles. The most magical thing in my life was the fact that me and my sister hadn't sent my father into an insane asylum yet! I mean we had been pretty awful; we always got into trouble (in my case sometimes with the law…) and were pretty bratty. Then things changed. She came and fixed it all, I guess you could say. Then again, when you look at it this way, we fixed her too in the process. We were all broken, it's just one of us wouldn't admit it (Not Me!). But by the end of they year we were all better. It wasn't a family member, or maybe my dad's girlfriend/fiancé, we didn't even know her until she was hired (Ok, that's not entirely true, I had met her once, but I don't think it should count when it's only a few hours after being born.). But I can guarantee that you won't believe me at first.

How do I say this? Well, growing up we are introduced to an array of characters like Winnie the Pooh, Snow-White, The Little Mermaid, Woody & Buzz, the works…

So if that's the case for you then you most likely have at least heard of this person. So I guess I cannot beat around the bush any longer, So I'll Just say it, Has anybody ever heard of Mary Poppins? Most likely, but there is a good chance that you don't remember the story well. That's okay, because we don't need to know THAT story for mine. So unless you are COMPLETELY stupid you probably understand what I'm getting at. So yeah, that person was THE nanny. The one everyone knows. It's kinda strange to think about it that way. It certainly came as a shock to us when we found out (Us being me and my sister). But no matter HOW unbelievable it is, that still doesn't take away from the fact that it is 100% true!

Now it's been almost two years since then. We have changed a hell of a lot since she first arrived and left, and even more the second time. Those of you who have followed along my blogs at Selena Banks Online .com know all about that first time, but now it's time to share the adventures of the Second Appearance. If you never read the first one, you may want to… but you don't need to because everything you need to know will be explained.

_**~ S.A.B.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Read the Prologue at:**

Selena banks online .com

(Remove the spaces!)


	42. Heads Up

HEADS UP!

I will be posting an Interview Video on YouTube in a couple of days and I wanted all of you guys to help us out. Submit all you're questions and they'll all be posted into the video and i'll answer them all.

To Submit,

you can tweet them to me at

SelenaBanksMPM or MaryPoppinsMPM

E-mail them to:

Send them in messages on YouTube or (youtube: selenaabigailbanks)

And on the site i'll be posting a message box you can submit questions in

(website: .com)

Ask me about anything

Upcoming Videos

Mary P & Me/Mary P. & Me 2

The 'Possible Spin Off' (plot outline available on )

Practically Perfect Adventures

ANything about me (with in reason obviusly)

or anything about Mary Poppins in general

Also I will accept any questions about the 30 Rock story I posted on as well

Submit them all by Thursday

Thanks

P.C. & S.A.B.


End file.
